My Real Son, Tony
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: While cleaning out his father's house Gibbs makes a shocking discovery about the relationship between his father and his Senior Field Agent. As well as a major secret that Shannon kept hidden from him. That will change the very course of the relationship between Tony. Meanwhile Tony fights to recover from an off duty attack. Warning: Tony Whump! Gibbs Angst/OOC
1. Prologue

McGee looked down at his watch. How much longer could they take? Unless something was bad wrong that is. He loved his partner but he could do without Tony's reputation as a trouble magnet. If there was trouble anywhere Tony DiNozzo was sure to find it and tonight had been no exception. Abby had won a coupon for a free weekend for two at a spa in Baltimore. Since Jake had a meeting back in Ohio. She had invited Bishop to tag along for a girl's weekend. With Gibbs up in Stillwater dealing with Jack's estate. He invited Tony to go out for drinks and just to hangout over the weekend. Tony had gratefully accepted. Things had been going great until Tony flashed his badge to impress the girl he had been flirting with all night and some drunken idiot thought fighting a cop would be fun. The guy shoved Tony and he tried to ignore it but when he started messing with the girl, Tony had enough and fought back. His attacker shoved Tony hard, causing him to fall into a bus boy carrying a tray of empty bottles and then the two of them hit the bar. McGee came back from the bathroom and found his partner sprawled out on the floor in front of the bar covered in broken glass. McGee and the bouncer were able to take the attacker out and somebody had already called 911. When the ambulance arrived McGee hopped in the back with Tony and made sure the paramedics knew to take him to Bethesda. Dr. Pitt was off that night but Nurse Emma Ingram was on duty and contacted him. She didn't think Tony would have any trouble with his lungs but they wanted the specialist to be on call just to be on the safe side. McGee had called Ducky and Vance to let them know. Vance's nanny was sick and their was nobody to watch Jared and Kayla but he told McGee to call when there was news. Ducky was on his way to the hospital so that McGee would not have to wait alone. He had tried to call Gibbs but his boss wasn't answering his phone. Ordinarily McGee would be furious about Gibbs breaking one of his own rules but he knew how hard it was for the older man to deal with Jack's estate. He was going to wait and contact Abby and Bishop and Jimmy when he knew something. He wasn't going to bother with contacting Senior. Since it was doubtful the old man would care. He only seemed to care about Tony if he wanted something or was in some sort of trouble. Other than that Tony was on his own. Which made McGee grateful that NCIS was such a strong family and Gibbs was so devoted to his agents. Because if not for them Tony would have nobody.

"Family of Anthony DiNozzo?" Dr. Smith asked.

"That's me." McGee replied.

"Mr. DiNozzo..." The doctor began.

"Agent DiNozzo" McGee corrected.

"Right Agent DiNozzo, has suffered some severe injuries. Three broken ribs, two fractured vertebrae," Dr. Smith explained.

"Vertebrae? Is he paralyzed?" McGee asked not sure if he would be able to handle it if his partner and girlfriend were both in wheel-chairs.

"No but he is going to be in pain for a while. He also jarred his right knee really badly unfortunately it is the same one he injured in college." Dr. Smith replied.

"But he's going to be OK? A little beat up but OK?" McGee asked.

"I am afraid those are the least concerning of his injuries. The worst injury he sustained was a massive blow to the head. He has a fractured skull and severe concussion." Dr. Smith explained.

"Is he going to have brain-damage?" McGee asked.

"At this time we cannot tell. I am sorry to tell you this but Agent DiNozzo has slipped into a coma. Do you have power of attorney? Dr. Smith asked.

"No that is our Boss Jethro Gibbs but he is in Pennsylvania for the weekend. I will try again to contact him though." McGee replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs looked around his father's house. This would probably be the last time he would have to come up here. The will had been settled months ago and Danny was keeping the store up the same way Jack always had. All Gibbs had left was to go through and clear out the house. When Jack first died his plan was to sell the place and put the money in his retirement fund but as he worked on the place. He realized that he couldn't sell his childhood home. It was still in decent condition. Just a few minor repairs and it would be fine for a getaway house or place to stay if God forbid him andor his team needed to go into hiding for a while. He would have had to do a lot more if he were to sell it but he didn't need anything fancy. Just a place to stay with warm memories. After nearly six months he had cleared out everything he wouldn't need. Taking some back to his house in DC, giving some away to people in town, and throwing the rest away. Jack had a lot of junk lying around. By now Gibbs just had a few boxes to go through. Taking one last look around he climbed up to the attic and picked up the old black cardboard box. That had turned up when Jethro was a teen. The last time he saw it was after the Reynosa cartel shot up the store but Jack never let him look inside. Sitting down on the floor Gibbs opened the box ignoring his ringing phone completely unaware that his son was in the hospital and that the box would change the very course of his relationship to his critically injured Senior Field Agent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? What will the contents of the box reveal about Tony? Should I continue? New chapter will be up soon if so. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Sincerely Shannon

Gibbs carefully removed the lid from the box and placed it beside him on the floor. Inside the box were a stack of old letters. Gibbs's eyes widened, could this be the letters his mom wrote while she was in the hospital? He picked up the top letter. Instead of the address of the hospital in Philadelphia they shipped his mom too. When they thought they could treat her cancer. The return address was the address of Shannon's childhood home in Lancaster. He knew that Shannon had signed the Christmas cards and written Jack with updates on Kelly from time to time but he had seen those letters. In fact they were in the fire-proof safe hidden away in his basement. Besides these letters looked older than anything Shannon wrote when they were married. He carefully removed the first letter from its envelope.

_Dear Jackson,_

_My name is Shannon Maria Fielding, you don't know me but I know your son. You see over the summer I came to Stillwater to stay with my grandmother, May Belle Kelly. One night in August just before I was to return to Lancaster. I met Jethro down by the river. He had this wooden boat that he referred to as the Chickadee. He said that it was named after his mom. He was the most handsome and amazing man I have ever met. He said that his named was Leroy Jethro Gibbs but I could call him Jethro. I told him my name_ _was Maria, my middle name. It is so exotic and sexy and Shannon is so ugly and boyish. We talked for hours and just before his eleven o'clock curfew I lost my virginity to him. Relax I am not just contacting you to tell you about your son taking my virginity. I am writing you because I am pregnant. I found out about a month ago and am about three months by now. My mother is making me give the baby away and I am too young to raise it anyway. She is also refusing to let me tell the father but I think his family at least deserved to know. __Finding you was pretty easy. Everybody in Stillwater knows Mr. Jackson Gibbs. I guess you are kind of a legend. Don't tell Jethro, I don't want to hurt him._

_Sincerely Shannon._

Gibbs could not believe what he was reading. He remembered meeting a Maria by the river when he was a kid but he had no idea it was Shannon and he had no idea that he impregnated her. Why had she never told him? Why had he never told her his teenage fling? Taking a deep breath he picked up the second letter.

_Dear Jackson,_

_Thank you for your letter. I am glad you are interested in my life. I can answer both of your questions with one long answer. I am giving the baby to my dad, my birth father that is. He wants to raise a child right. He gave my brother everything he wanted and now he is a greedy spoiled brat. In case you ever need to contact him my father's name is Luigi Anthony DiNozzo. I only met him a few times in my life. Just before I was born my mother Joanne Kelly Fielding found out that my dad had been cheating on her for years and had two sons Mario and Frank. She left New York and moved to Pennsylvania to live with her sister. I did not even know my father until I was seven and he demanded that I_ _meet him. After seeing how horrible my brother who is now thirty years old. I am fifteen just like Jethro. Anyway my father is going to raise my baby and correct the mistakes he made with my brother. I am glad that my child will have a good home even if the description will make me sound backwoods. You see he would be my brother and my son. I don't know for sure that it is a boy but that is what my aunt is telling me that I a_m _having._

_Sincerely, Shannon._

The letter shook in Gibbs's hands. The more he read the stranger the whole store became. Shannon was born a DiNozzo? Come to think of it she did remind him a little of Tony. Could Shannon's child be one of Tony's uncles? Wanting more answers he opened the third letter.

_Dear Jackson,_

_Today I was called out of history class and given the worst possible news. My father is dead. He dropped dead of a heart attack last night. He was always so healthy and now he is gone. My mom is refusing to let me raise the child. I don't know what to do. Here I am a six months pregnant fifteen year old and the man who was supposed to raise my child is dead. I asked my mother if I could see if you want the baby but she refused. Don't worry I will make sure that our child is safe and loved. I have to go."_

_Sincerely Shannon._

Gibbs placed the letter down beside him. He was confused. If Shannon's father died. Who had raised the child? How was the child related to Tony.

_Dear Jackson,_

_I am now eight months pregnant. I don't know how to feel about this. My brother and his wife have been trying to have a baby for two years and they are going to raise the child. Anthony DiNozzo is a greedy monster. His wife Elizabeth is nice enough but she is also an alcoholic with chronic depression. I just hope the child has a good life._

_Sincerely Shannon._

Gibbs let the letter fall to his lap. Could the child he had with Shannon be Tony? Could his beloved SFA really be his son?

_Dear Jackson,_

_Today, July the eight nineteen seventy-three. I gave birth to the most beautiful and amazing little boy I called him Luke Jethro but my brother has decided to name him after himself. I held my son for one glorious hour and then that basted decided that he never wanted me to see my son again. Apparently he doesn't want me in the picture because he wants everybody to think the child is his own. I will never see my son again. So that my brother can look good. All he cares about is his business. What a jerk. Enough about him. Anthony is perfect. With curly hair and beautiful eyes. They are blue now and I hope they stay that way. His father's eyes are his most beautiful feature. This may be the final time I write to you about my son._

_Sincerely Shannon._

Gibbs dropped the letter and let his own body fall to ground. His son Tony really was his son. He had always felt a strong bond to that boy and now he knew why. Tony really truly was his son. He reached for his phone. He couldn't wait to call Tony and give him the news. Except when he opened his phone he saw a mass of mixed calls from: McGee, Ducky, Leon, Bethesda, and Dr. Pitt. His boy was in trouble...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Tony is Gibbs's son. I went back to my original plot of Tony being Gibbs's son. When I first wrote and titled this story Tony was going to be Jack's son and Gibbs's brother. I originally planned it out the way it is now but I read a story about Tony being Gibbs's son the night before I started reading and panicked that I would be accused of plagiarism but decided just to go for it. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Hysteria

McGee had been sent home by Ducky. They didn't really want anybody to see Tony that night. So anybody who was there. Would just be there to handle Gibbs when he arrived. If he arrived that is. McGee had the terrible thought. What if somebody had happened to Gibbs as well? How would McGee handle being in charge? He wasn't ready to be in charge. Senior Field Agent maybe but not an Agent In Charge. Instead of going back to his apartment, McGee found himself driving to NCIS. After tracking Gibbs's cell to Jack's house in Stillwater. He started calling any hospitals in the area.

"Hello, Columbia County Regional Hospital?"

"Yes sir?"

"Yes I was just wondering if a patient by the name of Leroy Jethro Gibbs has been admitted at any point tonight?"

"I am afraid not. Have you contacted the police?"

"No, not yet."

* * *

><p>After some thought, Gibbs decided to call Dr. Pitt first to figure out what the hell was going on with Tony. He really hoped that nothing was seriously wrong with his boy. Though he seriously doubted that Dr. Pitt would call him more than once if Tony was just fine. What if Tony was dead? The idea that the universe could be cruel enough to make him discover that Tony was his son only for Tony to have died alone and afraid back in DC was painful for him. Picking up the letters and hugging them to his chest. Gibbs called Dr. Pitt back.<p>

"Hello Brad?"

"Oh Thank God, Gibbs!"

"What's going on with my boy Brad?"

"Tony was brought in by ambulance about eight thirty this evening."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He was involved in a bar fight."

"A bar fight? Tony?"

"According to his partner Agent McGee. He was flirting with a girl and showed her his badge. When a male patron of the bar jumped him. Tony ignored him until the man jumped the girl. That's when Tony fought back. The attacker shoved him and Tony hit a bus boy and the bar. He has three broken ribs and two broken vertebra thankfully he will not be paralyzed, unfortunately he also re-injured the knee that I damaged in college and sustained a severe concussion and has been in a coma since shortly after his admission."

"Can't even go out for drinks without getting in trouble but at least he was protecting an innocent."'

"Agent Gibbs are you alright?"

"Yeah fine, I have to go. I am in Stillwater and need to get to Washington ASAP."

* * *

><p>Gibbs hung up with Dr. Pitt and thrust his phone across the attic. His son was fighting for his life and he was ignoring the calls for him to come to his boy's side. He kicked the black memory box across the room sending the remaining letters tumbling to the floor. He found a moving crate he had filled on his last drive up but didn't have room for in his truck and thrust it in the same direction he had thrown his phone. The corner of the box his the wall and made a small chip in the paneling. Crying out a barrage of curse words. He kicked the stack of crates to the floor and started kicking the contents all over the attic. He was in tears by now and his words were slurring together and barely coherent. He really was a horrible father. Here he was getting his second chance at fatherhood and he couldn't take two seconds away from clearing out his dad's house to answer his phone. Now he had the drive back to DC to make, alone. God he wished that Jack was still alive. So he wouldn't have to make that miserable drive alone.<p>

"Who's there?!" A voice boomed coming up the stairs.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs! This is my father's house and I could ask you the same thing." Gibbs replied.

"Oh Jethro I didn't mean to scare you. It's me LJ Moore. I didn't know you were coming up here this weekend. My apartment is being fumigated this weekend and since I still had Jack's key I thought I would crash here instead of renting a hotel room." LJ explained.

"Oh it's OK. I am leaving soon anyway." Gibbs replied.

"Why?" LJ asked.

"Because! My life is a joke!" Gibbs snapped.

"Can you tell me what's wrong Jethro?" LJ asked.

"Tony is in the hospital! He might be dying!" Gibbs yelled.

"Oh Jethro I am so sorry what happened?" LJ asked.

"He was attacked at a bar. He's in a coma and hurt really bad." Gibbs explained.

"I'm sorry." LJ replied.

"Stop apologizing it won't help." Gibbs replied.

"OK, listen Leroy you are in no condition to drive. I am already packed for the weekend. So I am going to drive you home." LJ explained.

"No I am going to be fine." Gibbs replied.

"You are shaking and hysterical." LJ replied.

"Fine! But you drive as fast as you can! I want to be to my boy as soon as possible!" Gibbs demanded.

"I'll go fast but it won't do Tony any good if you are in the bed next to him." LJ replied.

* * *

><p>Dr. Pitt stood over Tony's bed. Ever since having the plague Tony was a high risk for pneumonia anyway but the injuries he had sustained. Put him in an extreme risk for aspiration pneumonia. Most patients in situations like Tony's they would check every hour but he was checking Tony every half-hour. Since the last time he had checked on his friend Tony had become extremely agitated. They had given him something to help him calm down but so far it wasn't helping. If Tony didn't calm down soon he could end up suffering a stroke and adding to his risk of permanent disability or worse he could end up dead.<p>

"Oh Tony, please relax. The world needs you." Dr. Pitt whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopefully being reunited will get both Gibbs and Tony calmed down. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Life or Death

The drive from Stillwater seemed endless to Gibbs. He wanted to shove LJ Moore out of the driver's seat and drive as fast as the car would go to his boy's side. He was terrified of arriving too late and only being able to sit with Tony's body on one of Ducky's tables. What was Tony doing in a bar fight anyway? His SFA wasn't exactly the type to let his fists fly just to prove his masculinity and he never got drunk enough to want a fight. At least not when he was out anyway. He supposed Tony was overdue to end up in trouble of some kind. Still he wasn't sure how much more of Tony fighting for his life his heart could take.

"You alright Jethro?" LJ asked.

"How the hell could I be alright?!" Gibbs demanded.

"I know you are scared but Jack told me about that boy and he's a fighter." LJ assured.

"I know but everybody's luck runs out eventually!" Gibbs snapped.

"This is really tearing you apart. Tony must be one hell of an agent." LJ replied.

"He's so much more of an agent. He's my son." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p><em>Tony felt like he was floating, the last thing he remembered was holding that girl from the bar back. While the psycho went nuts on him. The girl was she OK? Why couldn't he remember her name? He really liked her. Forgetting her name was definitely a turn off. Wait where was he and why did his whole body hurt so much? All he knew was that he was alone. Why had McGee let him be left alone in the bar? Oh God had his attacker hurt his Probie? Had he killed him? Why was he so pathetic? He never did well when attacked unprovoked. He could get the upper hand with a suspect no problem but when he got jumped, he froze. It must go back to when he was a kid and Senior would just charge him for no reason. Without warning he wasn't alone anymore. Shannon Gibbs was standing in front of him, smiling warmly. The same way she always was in the pictures of her Gibbs had shown him.<em>

_"Shannon? Am I dead?" Tony asked, feigning bravery. He wasn't ready to die. Sure heaven was supposedly perfect but he wasn't ready to leave yet. Not with baby Palmer on the way and McGee getting serious with Delilah. Certainly not with Gibbs still mourning Jack. Tony knew he would never be more than just a Senior Field Agent to Gibbs but the former Marine had taken Jack's death harder than anybody expected and another major loss so soon after may just be the thing to send him over the edge._

_"No, Tony you are not dead but you are hovering between life and death." Shannon replied._

_"Are you going to take me to heaven?" Tony asked._

_"I could if that's what you want." Shannon replied._

_"OK now I'm confused." Tony replied._

_"Right now you are in the ICU at Bethesda. You are in a coma and it is up to you if you live or die. If you choose_ _to die. Then I will take you to heaven and you can stay with Kelly, Jack, Ann, and I until Jethro joins us." Shannon explained._

_"What if I choose to live?" Tony asked._

_"In that case I will come back to Earth with you and keep watch over you until Jethro arrives." Shannon explained._

_"It hurts so bad and my life hasn't been great lately. I want to die." Tony replied,_

_"Hold on Tony, you are a movie buff. You of all people should know that before I let you die. You have to see what the world would be like if you died." Shannon explained._

_"I should have known." Tony replied._

_"Come on Kelly is missing me and Jethro is freaking out over you. Just so you know even if you choose to die. You cannot die until he gets to you." Shannon replied._

_"OK, Tony replied taking Shannon's hand the next thing he knew he was standing in the McGee's office._

_McGee was sitting at his desk vigorously typing away on his keyboard. His partner was dead and it was all his fault. He knew that guy was giving Tony trouble but he had left anyway. It's not like he was desperate to use the bathroom or anything. He didn't even have to go at all. He just wanted to sneak off and text Delilah. Now Tony was dead. He had failed his partner and nothing would ever relieve the guilt he was feeling. He jumped up, shoved his chair to the ground, yelled out that he couldn't take it anymore, grabbed his gun, and __shoved it in his mouth._

_"PROBIE NO!" Tony cried trying to knock the gun out of the junior agents hands._

_"He can't hear you." Shannon reminded._

_"Oh yeah, well take me to the next place." Tony replied taking Shannon's hand again. This time he was in the dining room of the restaurant Bishop always went to with Jake on date night..._

_"Well if you aren't enjoying yourself maybe we should just go!" Jake snapped._

_"I am enjoying myself!" Bishop argued._

_"Well you sure don't look like it!" Jake shot back._

_"My partner died two weeks ago Jake! Maybe you don't understand that being a lawyer but Tony and I worked together for over a year and now he is just gone!" Bishop yelled._

_"You seem a little too broken up for a just a partner!" Jake snapped._

_"Oh don't be so paranoid Jake! He was just my partner! He is dead though!" Bishop yelled._

_"Well when you can finally let it go and be happy again let me know! In the mean time I will be staying at Jim's place!" Jake snapped._

_"FINE!" Bishop shouted._

_"FINE!" Jake shouted back._

_"Fine" Bishop whimpered. It was the first time Tony had ever seen her upset._

_"No Jake she's sorry! She's sor... Right she can't hear me." Tony sighed._

_"Next place?" Shannon asked._

_"Bingo" Tony replied taking Shannon's hand again. This time he was in Vance's den..._

_Jared and Kayla were sitting on the couch. Neither was speaking. They were just sitting. Leon walked into the room he looked shell-shocked._

_"Hey daddy" Jared and Kayla muttered in unison._

_"He kids" Vance replied._

_"How was your day?" Kayla asked._

_"Pretty rough. I have more bad news for you guys." Vance replied._

_"What now?" Jared questioned._

_"Last night agent McGee committed suicide and right around the same time Bishop and her husband broke up." Vance explained._

_"Oh no" Kayla whimpered._

_"Is this all because Tony died?" Jared asked._

_"That's what it looks like." Vance replied solemnly._

_"I am sorry" Tony sobbed even though he knew they couldn't hear him._

_"Come on Tony. We still have a lot of places to go." Shannon replied._

_"Right" Tony replied taking Shannon's hand. This time he was in Abby's lab..._

_Abby lay on the floor of her lab. She wasn't wearing her pig tails or any of her old clothes. Her hair was down and she was in regular lab clothes. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was pale. In her hands she was clingin_g _to a picture of the team. When everybody was still alive and happy and Bishop was still married to Jake. Today was one month since Tony was killed in a bar attack and just under two weeks since Timmy committed suicide and Bishop and Jake broke up._

_"Oh Tony we all miss you so much!" Abby cried out._

_"Abbs I am right here." Tony whispered. He knew that she couldn't hear him but just watching was killing him._

_"Come on Tony." Shannon replied._

_"OK" Tony replied taking Shannon's hand. This time they were in the morgue..._

_Ducky was looking down sadly at his dirty instruments. Doing this job had been near impossible since Anthony was killed and it only got worse when Timothy took his own life. With each passing year it got harder and harder to see young people die. Here were two people who were still young and had their lives ahead of them. Timothy was deeply in love with Delilah and Anthony was finally starting to grow-up. Now they were gone. He left his instruments on the table, still uncleaned and went into his office. He picked up his pen and wrote his retirement letter._

_"It seems my time has come." Ducky said aloud._

_"Oh Ducky" Tony sobbed._

_"Tony it's time to go." Shannon r_eplied.

_"Goodie" Tony mumbled taking Shannon's hand. This time he was in the front yard of Jimmy and Breena's townhouse..._

_"I am just going to the store Jimmy. You don't need to worry." Breena assured._

_"When will you be back?" Jimmy asked._

_"I don't know probably about an hour or so." Breena replied._

_"Well call me when you get their and before you leave." Jimmy ordered._

_"Jimmy! I am your wife! Not your teenage daughter!" Breena snapped._

_"I know. I know. I just can't lose anybody else." Jimmy replied._

_"Jimmy I will be fine." Breena assured._

_"But is she alright?" Tony questioned._

_"It won't matter if you choose to live." Shannon reminded._

_"Oh" Tony replied._

_"Come on we have one more stop." Shannon replied._

_"Alright" Tony replied taking Shannon's hand once again. This time they were by the door leading to Gibbs's basement. Tony didn't think he had ever seen it closed..._

_Abby, Ducky, Vance, Jimmy, and Breena were gathered in a semi-circle around the closed-door. They were all looking nervous._

_"This isn't normal." Bishop whispered._

_"Actually closing yourself off is pretty typical for somebody who is grieving especially Jethro. You know that he loved Anthony like a son." Ducky explained._

_"He loved Timmy like a son too." Abby added._

_"That he did." Ducky agreed._

"It's not fair! None of this is fair!" Jimmy cried.

_"Jimmy relax. It will be OK." Breena whispered._

_"We are all hurting but right now Jethro needs us now." Vance replied_

_"I don't get it where is Gibbs?" Tony asked._

_"He's coming. I just wanted to show you what the team was dealing with because of his grief. On top of their own." Shannon explained._

_"Oh OK" Tony replied taking Shannon's hand for the last time. He was now down in Gibbs's basement..._

_Gibbs was balled up in the fetal position on the floor of his basement. It looked like he had been crying non-stop for over a month._

_"Tony! McGee! You were my sons! Why did you have to die?! I lost a child already! Why were you two so selfish!" Gibbs cried out._

_"He did see me as a son. He really did." Tony sobbed._

_"Yes he did. Does this mean you have made your decision?" Shannon asked._

_"I have but before I tell you. I have one question." Tony replied._

_"What is it Tony?" Shannon asked._

_"Why didn't my mother show me all of this? I like you but you would think that this would be something for family to do but none of my family is around or even been mentioned." Tony questioned._

_"Because Tony I am your mother and Jethro is your father." Shannon replied._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will knowing the truth impact Tony's decision? New chapter will be up soon. Sorry for the delay. The story was removed and I was banned from posting anything. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. To His Side

Dr. Pitt stood over his favorite patients bed. Tony's body flinched violently and the doctor immediately jumped into action. Expecting his friend to begin seizing. While Tony didn't go into a seizure it was clear that he was in some form of distress. Brad reached into his pocket and paged for the doctor who had been treating Tony since he had been admitted that evening.

"Come on Tony, you are OK." Dr. Pitt assured.

"Dad" Tony mumbled.

"Tony? Do you want Gibbs? He will be here soon." Dr. Pitt replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs watched the world pass by outside the car window. Why didn't LJ understand how much he needed to be with his boy. It wasn't a want, he needed his boy. He needed to hold Tony's hand and tell him that it would be OK if he just woke up. LJ was driving fast but not near fast enough. The car jerked to the right as they passed an exit sign.<p>

"LJ we aren't in DC yet." Gibbs commented.

"I know Leroy but I need to use the bathroom." LJ replied.

"Can't you at least try to hold it?" Gibbs asked.

"I am eighty-six years old, Jethro." LJ replied.

"Fine" Gibbs sighed.

"You always were impatient." LJ commented.

* * *

><p>LJ stopped the car outside a truck stop gas station. Gibbs reluctantly followed him into the building and walked up and down the aisles looking at the various gifts they sold in the store. For something nice he could bring to Tony. He figured Tony would find a stuffed animal tucked under his arm when he woke up cliché. Gibbs moved over to the movie shelf. Then again what if Tony didn't wake up? Buying him a movie would just be pointless.<p>

"You want anything, Jethro?" LJ asked.

"Nah I was just looking for a gift for Tony." Gibbs replied.

"You find anything he might like?" LJ asked.

"It's hard to find a gift for a guy in a coma." Gibbs replied.

"OK then let's get back on the road and you can buy him something at the hospital gift shop when he wakes up." LJ offered.

"Yeah... Let's go." Gibbs replied.

"Who knows maybe he will be awake by the time we get there." LJ offered.

"Yeah... Maybe" Gibbs replied.

"Alright Jethro what's bothering you?" LJ asked.

"Tony is in a coma!" Gibbs snapped.

"I know but I can also tell that something else is up with you." LJ replied.

"Tonight when I was going through Jack's things... I found out that..." Gibbs started.

"Found out what?" LJ asked.

"Nothing... never-mind... I can't tell you here." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>McGee slammed his apartment door behind him. He just wanted Tony to wake-up so he could apologize. He knew there was a good chance that Tony would never forgive him for what he did and her deserved that but, he did want to say those words. He knew how selfish that sounded but he just wanted at least a little of the guilt off of him. Then again what if Tony never woke up? What if his partner died thinking he was a trader? He looked at his watch. It was early but there was a chance that Delilah would be up. He picked up his phone and dialed his girlfriend's number.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey, Delilah it's me."

"What are you doing up so late?"

"Something happened tonight. Something bad."

"What?"

"Tony and I went out for drinks and when I went to text you. Tony got attacked and he is hurt really bad, in a coma."

"Oh no poor Tony."

"Yeah I feel terrible."

"Don't worry Tony is strong. He will be awake and better before you know it."

"I know but what if he hates me?"

"Just talk to him."

"What if he doesn't forgive me?"

"Tony's a pretty forgiving guy. As long as you apologize and prove that you mean it."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>Once they got to DC, LJ allowed Gibbs to take over driving. Gibbs didn't feel bad when he started speeding. If he got pulled he would tell the truth. His son was in the hospital and he needed his dad to be there. Gibbs tore into the parking lot of Bethesda and parked in the nearest space he could find. He jumped out of the car and tore inside.<p>

"May I help you sir?" The receptionist asked.

"My son is in the ICU." Gibbs replied.

"What's his name?" The receptionist asked.

"Anthony DiNozzo" Gibbs replied.

"He is in bed four but it is after visiting hours." The receptionist replied.

"Please I have to see him!" Gibbs begged.

"Go talk to somebody in the ICU, maybe they can help you." The receptionist replied.

"Thanks" Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs ran upstairs to the ICU. Once upstairs he pressed the call button and waited until a nurse picked up the phone inside the room.<p>

"May I help you?" The nurse asked.

"My son Tony is in there." Gibbs replied.

"Mr. DiNozzo?" The nurse asked.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"I am sorry but is after visiting hours. You can come back at eight." The nurse replied.

"Please I need to see him." Gibbs begged.

"OK but make it quick and be quiet." The nurse replied, reluctantly.

* * *

><p>It was hard for Gibbs not to run to his boy's side. When he saw Tony he almost cried. He hated seeing Tony hooked up to machines. His knee was in an immobilized and his face was badly scratched and cut. He would definitely be scarred by this. Gibbs quickly reminded himself that scarred was better than dead. Tony's knee and back were another concern. Their was good chance he wouldn't be able to run or even walk without assistance ever again. If that were the case Tony's days of being an agent were over. That didn't matter though. He would be by his son's side no matter what. Gibbs picked his son's hand up and gently stroked his hair.<p>

"Tony I am here now. Please just wake up." Gibbs begged.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gibbs is finally with his boy again but will Tony ever wake up? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. Restless

Sleep seemed impossible for Gibbs that night. Anytime he closed his eyes there would be a sound and he would wake up convinced that it was Tony's machines going off. At least the steady beeps of Tony's heart monitor kept him peaceful. He wanted nothing more than to look over and see Tony's green eyes looking up at him. He couldn't wait until Tony was awake and he could tell him that he really was his son and they could begin their life together as father and son. Gibbs could take him home and help him with his recovery. Gibbs knew that Tony had a long and painful road ahead of him but with the help of his dad. He would be back on his feet and back in the field in no time. Unless Tony couldn't return to the field. Then he would be by his son's side whatever he decided to do.

"I am sorry Mr. Gibbs but I need to check on Tony." A nurse replied.

"I understand" Gibbs replied.

"Hold on. This is strange." The nurse replied.

"What? What's going on?" Gibbs asked expecting something to be horribly wrong with his son.

"We have been monitoring this man since he was admitted for agitation but since you came in he has relaxed and his heart-rate has remained steady." The nurse replied.

"Really?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, whatever you're doing keep doing it." The nurse replied.

"I think I can do that." Gibbs replied looking into Tony's eyes.

"Great and hopefully he will be awake and back with you." The nurse replied.

* * *

><p>LJ Moore studied the elderly doctor who stood before him. According to Jackson he was the man who Jethro had been closest to and confided in most in the years they weren't speaking. LJ was hoping the doctor would have answers as to why the man who was named for him. Was acting so strangely and distressed over the sudden injury of his agent.<p>

"May I help you?" Ducky asked.

"Yes I am Leroy Jethro Moore." LJ replied.

"Ah yes the man Jethro is named for. It is a pleasure to meet you." Ducky replied.

"It is good to meet you Dr. Mallard." LJ replied.

"Oh you can call me Ducky. I am surprised that Jackson didn't mention that. I assume that he is the one who told you about me." Ducky explained.

"He mentioned that but I wasn't sure what you liked strangers to call you." LJ replied,

"Ducky is fine for everybody now what do you need to talk to me about?" Ducky asked.

"Jethro" LJ replied,

"What about him?" Ducky asked.

"Why is he so close to Tony?" LJ asked.

"What do you mean?" Ducky inquired.

"He is awfully close to Tony. Is there a reason for that?" LJ asked.

"Jethro has always seen Anthony as a son and the idea of losing him has always been a difficult thing for Jethro to process." Ducky explained.

"That makes sense but Jethro seemed really bad tonight. Did something else happen to him?" LJ asked.

"I do not know." Ducky replied.

"Well whatever is bothering him. I hope he can cope." LJ replied.

"Me too." Ducky replied.

* * *

><p>Jimmy bolted up in bed. Five hours ago he had received a call from McGee that his friend and co-worker Tony DiNozzo had been attacked and was now lying in the hospital in a coma. He looked at Breena who was sleeping beside him. Her hand resting on her swollen belly. He wondered if Tony would be around to meet his son or daughter or if his friend's luck had finally run out.<p>

"You OK Jimmy?" Breena asked.

"Just worrying about Tony." Jimmy replied.

"Do you want to go see him?" Breena asked.

"It's too late and there's no way they would let me in the ICU." Jimmy replied.

"Well is there anything I can do?" Breena asked.

"No" Jimmy replied.

"I am sure Tony will be fine. He isn't the type just to give up." Breena assured.

"Gibbs wouldn't let him." Jimmy replied.

"What do you mean?" Breena asked.

"A few years back when Tony got the plague. Gibbs ran in the room and told Tony that he would not die and Tony pulled through." Jimmy replied.

"That's amazing" Breena replied.

"Gibbs is amazing." Jimmy replied.

* * *

><p>McGee knew that he wasn't going to sleep that night. His guilt was killing him. He was still terrified of what would happen if Tony died. He was sure that when Gibbs found out the truth he would not only fire but also kill him. Probably with some kind of lethal head-slap. That would be a way to die. Slapped to death by your Boss because you let your partner get killed. Maybe Delilah was right. Maybe Tony would survive and Gibbs would be understanding. Who was he kidding Gibbs and understanding were like well he wasn't sure he just knew they didn't work.<p>

"Please Tony, please be OK." McGee begged.

* * *

><p>The next morning Gibbs was kicked out of the ICU. It was time for the doctors to do their rounds and Tony may end up having to be taken back for further testing. He wondered as he sat on the on the couch in the waiting room. If his son would come back with bad news.<p>

"Jethro?" Ducky called.

"What is it Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"I was just wondering how you were doing, Jethro." Ducky replied.

"Better than last night but still terrified." Gibbs replied.

"LJ is extremely worried about you." Ducky replied.

"I was flipped out last night." Gibbs replied.

"I understand." Ducky replied.

"Where is everybody else?" Gibbs asked.

"On their way, Timothy was shaken so I sent him home to get some rest, Abigail and Eleanor had both had a few drinks at the spa. They were not drunk but they were not comfortable with driving either. They will be here in a few hours. As for Mr. Palmer, well Breena was having a rough night nothing serious just standard pregnancy issues." Ducky explained.

"Alright" Gibbs replied.

"You know Anthony will pull through this." Ducky replied.

"I hope so because." Gibbs replied.

"Because what Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Because I found out last night that Tony really is my son." Gibbs replied.

"Anthony is what?!" Ducky gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now Ducky knows but will he be supportive? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. The Truth Comes Out

For the first time in his life, Leroy Jethro Gibbs couldn't read somebody. He looked Ducky up and down several times but he couldn't figure out how his friend was feeling. Was Ducky mad at him? Did he think that Gibbs was the one who had ditched Tony with Senior? Was it possible that he was happy for him? Ducky more than anybody knew how he loved Tony like a second son.

"Can you repeat yourself, Jethro?" Ducky asked shakily.

"Tony is my real son." Gibbs replied.

"Are you sure? How do you know?" Ducky asked.

"I am sure and I know because I found letters from Shannon to my dad and yeah. I got her pregnant when we were fifteen and she had Tony." Gibbs explained.

"But, Anthony looks so much like his father." Ducky commented.

"Shannon is DiNozzo Senior's younger sister." Gibbs explained.

"I could have sworn that Shannon was a Fielding." Ducky replied.

"Her parents separated shortly before Shannon was born." Gibbs replied.

"You should still run DNA tests before you tell Anthony anything. No need to get his hopes up especially so soon after his accident." Ducky explained.

"Yeah I was going to have Abby run tests when I saw her next." Gibbs replied.

"And Jethro don't you get to excited. I don't want to see you get hurt either." Ducky replied.

"Yeah I know Duck." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>The Major Case Response Team would be short two agents from now on. As long as Tony was in the hospital, Gibbs would be by his side. Knowing that he would likely be assigned back to cyber until Vance could add new agents. McGee decided to come into work and do paperwork and maybe fill in if somebody wanted to make their kids game or recital. He also needed to keep his mind busy and he probably should confess what had happened to Vance.<p>

"Agent McGee? What are you doing here? Your team isn't supposed to be here today." Vance greeted.

"Did you here about Tony?" McGee asked.

"Yes, Dr. Mallard called me last night. It's horrible isn't it?" Vance replied.

"Yeah it is." McGee replied.

"You must be shaken pretty badly. Go home and get some rest. I will figure out where to put Bishop and you Monday." Vance replied.

"I am actually filling in for Agent Christian so he can go to his son's piano recital." McGee replied.

"That was nice of you but once he gets back you go home." Vance replied.

"Actually director I need to tell you something." McGee replied.

"Is everything OK? You don't look well. Do you need me to call Dr. Mallard?" Vance questioned.

"I am not sick but there is something you need to know about Tony's attack." McGee replied.

"What happened?" Vance asked.

"When Tony was hurt. The guy was hassling Tony and Tony was still trying to ignore it. Nothing was happening so I went to text Delilah. When I came back Tony was on the floor." McGee replied.

"You left your partner when he was being hassled?" Vance gasped.

"Yes sir" McGee replied.

"That is a very serious offense Agent McGee but right now you are under enough stress. That being said when Tony is well. There will be consequences." Vance replied.

"That's not the only thing." McGee replied.

"What else is there?" Vance asked.

"Ziva and I turned the radio off." McGee confessed.

"Ziva isn't on the team anymore." Vance commented.

"Back in two thousand and ten the Military At Home case. When Tony was talking to people at Foxwoods. We got sick of it and turned off the radio. It was Ziva's idea but I went along with it. I knew it was wrong but I was so tired." McGee explained.

"Hand over your badge and gun, Agent McGee, Agent Brent's team can work as three until Brady gets back. Speaking of which he will escort you out. You are suspended until IA decided what do with you. You will be contacted to come for a meeting with an IA agent. Until then you are not permitted on these grounds." Vance ordered.

"I understand" McGee replied handing Leon his badge and gun.

* * *

><p>Gibbs spent the morning at his boy's side. Tony stirred a few times and each time his heart would leap with hope that his son was waking up but each time he was let down. At least he was moving and had even grabbed Gibbs's hand once. So they knew there was brain activity. Until he woke there was no promise of him being free of brain-damage but the fact that he seemed to respond to Gibbs was a good sign. Finally after noon Gibbs was feeling light-headed and exhausted. He patted Tony's arm and told him that he would be back soon. He just needed to eat some lunch and maybe try to catch a short nap. He rode the elevator down to the main floor and grabbed a burger from the cafeteria. He had tears in his eyes when he heard a young father telling his friends about his newborn son. It was hard to tell but the kids looked like they weren't much older than he would have been when Tony was born. He could have done it, been a teen father that is. He had Shannon's address but he was scared to contact her a pretty girl like her. Would never be serious about the short, skinny loser he was back then. If he had contacted her they could have runaway and while Tony wouldn't have grown-up in privilege. He would have been loved and wasn't that more important?<p>

* * *

><p>Tony no longer felt like he was floating. Instead he felt like he was being dragged somewhere. Suddenly everything was way too bright and there were horrible beeps and cries all around him. He had sensed that Gibbs was there but now he was gone. His boss must have been too angry to stay by his side. If he was even still on Team Gibbs that is. At least Dr. Pitt was there but he knew that the doctor would move on once he was done with the examination.<p>

"Tony are you back?" Dr. Pitt asked.

Tony nodded.

"Do you think you can breathe on your own?" Dr. Pitt asked.

Tony nodded again.

"Great" Dr. Pitt replied carefully removing Tony's ventilator.

"She's dead isn't she? I am sorry! Please tell Gibbs I am sorry! I killed her! I'm sorry, Gibbs!" Tony cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who does Tony think he killed? Don't worry this isn't McGee bashing it is more McGee growth and discipline. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. Amnesia and Guilt

Gibbs threw his empty coffee cup in the trash. Who was he kidding there is no way he would be able to sleep until he could talk to his boy. He left the cafeteria and got into the elevator. Expecting that he would get back to the ICU and find Tony still in his coma. Instead when he got to Tony's floor. He was immediately ushered into the room by Dr. Pitt. His heart dropped could Tony be dead? His son was alive but screaming and crying in terror.

"I'm sorry Gibbs! I didn't mean to kill her! Please forgive me!" Tony cried.

"Tony it's OK, I'm here." Gibbs assured placing his hand on Tony's foot.

"Please don't hate me!" Tony cried.

"What's wrong with him?" Gibbs whispered to Dr. Pitt.

"He had a pretty bad head injury. He is bound to be a little loopy." Dr. Pitt replied.

"I am aware but my concern is just how loopy he is. Gibbs replied.

"I know I let you down! Please don't be mad!" Tony cried.

"Why would I hate you?" Gibbs asked.

"Because it's my fault she's dead." Tony whimpered.

"Who did you kill Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry" Tony sobbed.

"Tony please just tell me who you killed. I won't hate you. I will have to tell the director but we will work hard to help you any way we can." Gibbs explained.

"I killed her! I killed her!" Tony cried.

"Jenny? Do you think it's your fault Jenny died? Because.." Gibbs questioned.

"Jenny's dead too? She was fine when I followed you guys." Tony replied.

"Tony what's today's date?" Gibbs asked.

"November sixth two-thousand and seven." Tony replied.

"What happened November sixth two-thousand and seven? I had my tonsils out that week but I know that Tony was treated that day." Dr. Pitt whispered.

"That's the day that Tony saved my life." Gibbs whispered.

"Brad, take care of him. I am a disappointment and he doesn't care if I live or die but Boss is a good man. He deserves to live. I just wish he could be with Jenny." Tony pleaded.

"Tony, I need you to tell me the last thing you remember. Try not to get too emotional just tell Dr. Pitt and I what happened. After that we will leave you alone and you can just rest." Gibbs coaxed.

"The car went into the harbor. I jumped in and you were OK but Maddie was unconscious I drug her out and was expecting you to follow but you never did. So I left Maddie on the dock and dove in after you. By the time I got to the car you were unconscious too. I brought you back up and you weren't breathing. Neither of you were. I tried to help you both but I focused on you too long. When I went back to Maddie, she was already gone. I know you lost a lot today but please let Brad check you out. Even if you hate me. You don't deserve to die. McGee, Ziva, Ducky, and especially Abby need you. Heck even Jimmy needs you. Just do what Brad says and take care of yourself. I won't bother you ever again." Tony sniffed.

"Tony, Maddie is alive. You saved both of us." Gibbs assured.

"You were both so cold... Please doctor take care of both of them." Tony pleaded.

"Well Tony I already checked out Gibbs and he is a-okay. If he takes it easy and comes right back if he starts to feel congested. He will be just fine. Now I need to check on Maddie but I am sure that she is just fine too and once she is released. I will send her straight to you." Dr. Pitt assured.

"Stop lying! I know she is dead!" Tony snapped.

"Oh, Tony" Dr. Pitt whispered.

"I know she was Kelly's friend. I should have tried harder." Tony sobbed.

"He is getting to flipped out for my liking. With the swelling in his brain this could have deadly consequences." Dr. Pitt whispered.

"What can we do?" Gibbs asked.

"He needs to be sedated. Hopefully when he wakes up his head will be clear or he will at least be more relaxed and we can get him to know that Maddie is alive and it is seven years later." Dr. Pitt replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs left a sedated Tony in the ICU. He knew that he had to do something to ease his son's fears. His own experiences with amnesia were such a blur to him but Mike had been there for him. He knew that he had to be there for his boy. That was a given. The question was what did he do? Tony was hard headed it would take a lot more than just telling him, to convince him that Maddie was alive and well and that seven years had passed. The only thing he could think of doing was tracking Maddie down and seeing if she could come and talk to Tony. Once he was convinced that she was alive. They could work on what the real year and date were. He had been through a million phones since that fateful day and had thus since lost Maddie's phone number. He was at a loss until he remembered that he had her cell number and address in the address book he kept in his car. He walked outside and retrieved the book from his glove-compartment. Hoping as he dialed that this was still her current number.<p>

* * *

><p>Maddie Tyler was getting ready to attend her second best friend's baby-shower. She would never be able to explain to Mary-Anne why she would never be her best-friend. She wondered if Kelly would be like her other friends or if she too would be single and childless and almost thirty-one. She had tried but she just couldn't form a steady relationship since the psycho Marine she dated. The one who almost killed her and Gibbs. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and expected it to be Mary-Anne wondering where she was. Instead to her surprise it was Gibbs, Kelly's dad. He hadn't called her in years. The last time she heard from him was what would have been Kelly's twenty-fifth birthday. He was really drunk and she doubted that he even remembered the call.<p>

"Hello?"

"Maddie it's me."

"I know, Gibbs I recognized your number. Is everything OK?"

"Not really"

"What's wrong?"

"Do you remember Tony DiNozzo?"

"The man who pulled us out of the water?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He was attacked last night and when he woke up this afternoon he had amnesia. I need your help because he thinks that it is the day he pulled us from the water and he thinks that you are dead."

"What can I do?"

"If it's not too much trouble could you come to Bethesda and show him that you are alive. If you aren't still in the area. I can have Agent McGee hook up the computer talk thing."

"Oh no it's fine, I still live around here. I just need to drop a gift off at my friend's baby-shower and offer a quick congratulations and then I will be there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopefully seeing Maddie in person will assure Tony that she is alive. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. Face It

It would be a while before Tony woke up again. So after she arrived Gibbs took Maddie to the café down the road for a quick-lunch. He hadn't seen the young woman who had been his daughter's life-long best friend. Since the day Tony rescued them from the submerged car. She had put on a little weight and gotten her hair cropped to shoulder length but she still looked gorgeous. After everything happened he had planned on meeting her for coffee once a month or so but he could never get the words out. He would just call her from time to time and check in until he eventually forgot to put her number in his new phone. He knew the real reason he never met with her and eventually stopped contacting her was because, it made him miss Kelly too much. Maddie was just another thing he would look at and wonder what his little girl would be like today. He looked up at the young woman across from him and wondered how her life was going.

"I am sorry for making you miss your friend's baby-shower." Gibbs apologized.

"I thought you had a rule about apologizing." Maddie commented.

"I do but I feel bad for making you miss something. I panicked and forgot that Tony probably wouldn't be up for hours." Gibbs explained.

"It's OK, I wanted to get out of it anyway." Maddie replied.

"Not close to her, huh?" Gibbs questioned.

"No she is my second best friend besides Kelly but I am just so sick of going to baby-showers and bachelorette parties." Maddie explained.

"I take it you haven't found Mr. Right." Gibbs commented.

"No, ever since that Marine I just can't I am so afraid they will be another abusive psycho." Maddie explained.

"Have you sought counseling?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I mean my parents made me see a child psychologist about a year after Kelly died but he did nothing for me." Maddie explained.

"I have the number of a good one if you change your mind." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks" Maddie replied.

"Thank you for coming to help Tony." Gibbs replied.

"It's no problem. I have wanted to thank him for what he did that day." Maddie replied.

"Do you want to know about him?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Maddie replied.

"He is one of the best if not the best agent I have ever worked with. The fact that I get to have him on my team, makes me feel like I won the lottery. I met him when he was a detective in Baltimore and he tackled me on the street. We ended up working that case joint with Baltimore PD and NCIS. When it turned out that Tony's partner was dirty. He came straight to NCIS and asked to join my team. I don't know much about his life before that except for that he was with Philadelphia PD before Baltimore and Peoria before that. Before NCIS the longest he stayed with a police department was two years. He played football for Ohio State until he broke his leg senior year. He grew up rich but his childhood was far from charmed. His mom died when he was eight and his dad abused him and shipped him off to boarding school during the year and various camps over the summer." Gibbs explained.

"He sounds amazing." Maddie commented.

"He is and I honestly hope he makes a complete recovery and can come back to my team. If he can't I don't think I will be able to stay with the agency." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Even though it may end his career. It felt good to McGee that he finally confessed what Ziva and him had done to Tony. The thing that scared him more than the possibility of losing his job with NCIS. Was what would happen when Gibbs found out what he had done. It was no secret that the former Marine favored Tony. Director Vance would just make him talk to an IA agent and go before a committee to decide his punishment but Gibbs that was a different story. It was hard telling what the former Marine was capable of. He heard a knock on his door. He looked through the peep-hole and saw Jimmy standing on the other side. He unlocked the dead-bolt and allowed his friend inside.<p>

"Good evening, Jimmy." McGee greeted.

"Same to you, McGee." Jimmy replied.

"So what brings you here this evening?" McGee asked.

"I just thought you should know Tony woke up a few hours ago but they had to sedate him." Jimmy explained.

"Why did they have to sedate him?" McGee asked.

"They just said he was distressed." Jimmy replied.

"Poor guy I hope he is OK." McGee replied.

"Me too, do you want to go see him?" Jimmy asked.

"Can we?" McGee asked.

"Yeah but we have to keep it short." Jimmy replied.

"Are Abby and Bishop back?" McGee asked.

"Yeah they already saw Tony." Jimmy replied.

"Oh" McGee replied.

"Hey are you OK? I went to the bullpen earlier and your desk was cleared off." Jimmy questioned.

"I am suspended." McGee replied.

"Why?" Jimmy asked.

"Something I did a few years back came out. Let's just leave it at that." McGee replied.

* * *

><p>Tony opened his eyes. It felt like he had been asleep for a minute but when he looked at the window it was dark outside. He wondered how Gibbs was holding up and what had happened to Jenny. She had been fine when Tony followed Maddie and Gibbs to the docks. He heard a nurse let somebody into the ICU. When he looked up Gibbs was approaching his bed followed by a beautiful blond woman. She looked a little like Maddie just older and clearly not dead. Poor Gibbs he had aged years since that morning.<p>

"Boss what are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"I know you are feeling bad about what happened this morning but I was hoping that an old friend would make you feel better." Gibbs explained.

"Who?" Tony asked nervously.

"Tony, this Maddie Tyler and as you can see she is very much alive.." Gibbs introduced.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will Tony believe Maddie is who Gibbs says she is? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thank for reading.**


	10. Seven Years

Tony looked the girl up and down. Gibbs said she was Maddie and she did look like her but that wasn't the girl he pulled from the water that morning. Why was Gibbs trying to protect him? He should be furious with him and have washed his hands of him. He didn't deserve to have a boss that amazing and caring. Once he was out of the hospital, he would head back home to Senior. Maybe knowing that he was being knocked around by his abusive father would give Gibbs some relief.

"Tony? Are you OK, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Why are you protecting me?" Tony sniffed.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"Why did you bring this girl here and say that she was Maddie? I know I killed her." Tony questioned.

"Tony it's me and I can prove it." Maddie replied.

"How?" Tony asked.

"I have this locket and I never take it off." Maddie replied, pulling her locket out from under her sweatshirt and opening it so that Tony could see the picture inside. On one side was Maddie and Kelly when they were about five and on the other was Maddie and Gibbs probably just before he killed her.

"You don't look anything like the girl in the picture. Stop lying." Tony pleaded.

"Well of course I look different Tony. Seven years has passed since I took that picture with Gibbs and nearly twenty-five since the one with Kelly." Maddie explained.

"Wh...what?" Tony asked.

"Tony it is two-thousand and fourteen." Gibbs replied.

"Prove it" Tony ordered.

"Here" Maddie replied showing Tony her digital watch which had a date setting.

"November 7th two-thousand and fourteen" Tony read.

"Yeah, is it all coming back now?" Gibbs asked.

"No the last thing I remember is still seven years ago." Tony replied.

"Do you at least believe that Maddie is alive now?" Gibbs asked.

"I...I don't know. This is all so much to take in. I need to close my eyes. Maybe when I wake up this will all make more sense." Tony rambled.

"OK" Gibbs whispered stroking Tony's cheek.

"Do you think he will be OK or do I need to stay?" Maddie whispered to Gibbs.

"You can go. If I need you back, I will call you. Tony and I have a lot that we need to work through when he wakes up though." Gibbs explained.

"I hope he can get everything together soon." Maddie replied.

* * *

><p>McGee prayed that he would get back to Bethesda and learn that Tony was awake and no longer in distress. He doubted he would ever find out just what had made his partner fall into such a bad state when he awoke from his coma but when he really thought about it he didn't want to know. All he wanted was to sit on Tony's bed and apologize for what he had done the night before. When Jimmy and him arrived to the hospital. They found Ducky waiting for them in the small waiting area outside the ICU.<p>

"Ah Timothy! Mr. Palmer!" Ducky greeted.

"Are there any updates Dr. Mallard?" Jimmy asked.

"Anthony is out of sedation." Ducky replied.

"Great! Can we see him?" McGee asked.

"I will have to see if I can drag, Jethro out of there but before I do. There is something you need to know." Ducky replied.

"What?" McGee asked nervously.

"When Anthony awoke from his coma this afternoon he had no recollection of the past seven years. His last memory was rescuing Madeline Tyler and Jethro after Jethro drove into the harbor protecting Madeline from her stalker and saved them both using CPR." Ducky explained.

"Whoa, Tony saved Gibbs's life?" McGee gasped.

"Yes he did." Ducky replied.'

"Why didn't I find out about this? Why didn't Tony receive an award? He is a hero." McGee asked.

"Anthony requested that a fuss not be made about the whole ordeal. If we are being perfectly honest I think it terrified him. While he fortunately avoided illness. He spent several days at Jethro's house dealing with the emotional distress and suffered nightmares that I prayed had ended." Ducky explained.

"I hope that Tony will be up for talking about it, thinking that it just happened. Because that is the most amazing thing I ever heard." McGee replied.

"That is highly doubtful." Ducky replied.

"Why?" McGee asked.

"Because Anthony believes that he failed to save Madeline and is convinced that Jethro hates him now. That is why the doctors had to sedate him before." Ducky explained.

* * *

><p>Gibbs held Tony's hand in his own. He prayed that, his son would have regained his memories the next time he awoke. So much had happened in the past seven years. The wonderful stuff: Jimmy and Breena getting married and Breena being pregnant and McGee and Delilah's growing romance, the bad Jenny dying, Jackie Vance being killed, and Ziva leaving the team, and the bitter-sweet Bishop and Leon coming into the family, and Delilah's injury. Which Gibbs considered bitter-sweet because while she would never walk again. It had solidified McGee and her's relationship. Even when Tony had his memories back though. He knew from when it was him. That his son would be forced to relive everything and have to mourn for the ones he lost a second time. He hoped for Tony's sake that the emotional journey would be relatively easy because physical one would be hell. Tony would basically have to relearn how to walk and retrain his motor skills. Then again nobody said that parenting would be easy. Tony would be like a child, dependent on him to survive and heal. So in a way it was perfect that everything happened when it did. Because now his parenting skills would be put to the test and if he wanted this to work. He would have to prove to Tony that he was a better father than Senior.<p>

"Don't worry Tony this may seem like an impossible journey right now but I am going be by your side every step of the way. Once you have healed enough to travel I am going to take you to my dad's house in Stillwater, to finish your recovery. I will see to it that you come back from this the same way you beat the plague. Yes there will be issues that will affect you the rest of your life but you will still be back in fighting shape in no time. I love you, son." Gibbs vowed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next step getting Tony's memories back. New chapter will be back soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. Roughest Night

With the exception of a few quick bathroom breaks and one rushed and forced meal break. Gibbs had not left Tony's side since he went back to sleep. The older man wanted to be sure he was there when his son woke up. He wondered how long it would take for Tony to get his memories back. After he recovered from his own amnesia and returned to work. Ducky mentioned how lucky he had gotten because some people never get their memory back. What if that happened to Tony? How would he and everybody around him cope with their friend being trapped seven years in the past?

"Ducky reserved a couch in the waiting room for you." One of the nurses Jessica commented.

"Let somebody else have it. They can even use my blanket and pillow. I am not leaving until my boy is awake." Gibbs replied.

"That is a very nice thought but all of us in the ICU took a huge risk letting you stay in here overnight last night and we really can't afford to get caught." Jessica replied.

"With his memory loss, if he woke up and I wasn't there. It will cause massive stress." Gibbs explained.

"I will meet you half way. If you go and sleep out in the waiting room. If it looks like Tony is waking up. I will come and get you." Jessica suggested.

"Fine" Gibbs grunted reluctantly.

* * *

><p>Gibbs knew that no matter where he was there was no way in hell he'd sleep again that night. He was exhausted but his mind would not let him rest until Tony at least had the past seven years back. Seeing Tony that terrified and knowing there wasn't near enough he could do to help broke his heart. All he wanted to do was scoop his boy up, tell him that he was his real son and nothing he would do could make him hate his child, and just comfort him the way he would comfort Kelly when she got upset but that was impossible. The doctors had said no major shocks or surprises until Tony had his memories back. Aside from the ones he would have to go through to piece it all together. Not to mention with Tony's physical injuries picking him up and holding on to him for dear life probably wasn't the best idea. All he could do was lie on the couch Ducky had made up for him and try to at least relax until he was allowed back with his son. He was in a near sleep-like state when he felt somebody shake him awake. He groaned and looked up to see Jimmy standing over him.<p>

"Palmer it's almost midnight shouldn't you be asleep with Breena?" Gibbs asked.

"Couldn't sleep. Wanted to see how Tony was doing." Jimmy replied.

"No change now go back to your family." Gibbs yawned.

"Breena said I was driving her crazy." Jimmy replied.

"So you thought coming to the hospital and hanging out in the ICU waiting room would be a good idea?" Gibbs questioned.

"I just wanted to check on Tony and maybe talk a little about all this." Jimmy replied.

"Call McGee than." Gibbs replied.

"He won't talk about it." Jimmy hastily explained.

"What about Abby? Bishop? Ducky? Even Leon?" Gibbs offered.

"They are all asleep." Jimmy replied.

"What makes you think I'd be awake?" Gibbs questioned.

"We all know how you get when it comes to Tony." Jimmy explained.

"Fair enough, now what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"How do you know something is wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"I am a federal agent and you are like an open book." Gibbs replied.

"I did something bad today. Really bad." Jimmy replied.

"If you cheated on Breena, I have enough to deal with look elsewhere." Gibbs grunted.

"No I would never cheat on Breena. What I did involves Tony." Jimmy replied.

"Unless you were the jackass who knocked him out, it can wait until morning." Gibbs replied.

"I called Senior!" Jimmy blurted out.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Gibbs demanded, not caring or even thinking about the other occupants of the room. Most of whom were legitimately just trying to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>In his cubicle in the ICU, Tony was not getting any rest at all. He looked as though he was still in a peaceful sleep but that was a lie. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. Why wasn't his heart monitor freaking out or was it? Was that the buzzing noise he heard? Wait now nurses and doctors were gathered around him. Why had they kicked Gibbs out? His Boss holding his hand and assuring him was the only thing that kept him sane. Now it was all coming back to him. Every horrible, painful memory of the past seven years. Seeing Jenny's body in that diner, Vance sending him to the God Dammed ship for most of a year, The fight with Rivken, Ziva's tears and rages of betrayal, seeing her crying on that tarmac. Why hadn't he made Gibbs take them both? Hearing that Ziva was dead, seeing the damage done when they found her in Salem's death camp and brought her home. What those Reynosa bastard's did to Jackson Gibbs's store. Jonas Cobb and all the damage he did, finding out that Danny was dead and he could have maybe helped him. seeing his tough as nails boss crying over Mike's body, the events of that mission good old' Jarvis sent him on. That was one person they lost that Tony's didn't miss much. All those fires, Jason's anger, the look on Jimmy's face when they told him they were probably going to have to miss his wedding, that damn bomb of Dearing's going off, him being trapped in the elevator with Ziva, and hearing that his Probie was hurt and being taken to the hospital but not knowing what had happened. Everything at Vance's house that night. Elias body, Jackie's blood, Ziva demanding that he go to the hospital, hearing that Jackie was dead, seeing the director cry as he called and told the parents of the kids Jared and Kayla were sleeping over with to bring just his children to Bethesda, Ziva's tears, Jackie's funeral. The quest for justice, Parsa showing up and rocking an already fragile Ziva, forcing her to stay in Israel. Parsa's return and the look on McGee's face when he talked about Delilah, seeing her in that wheel-chair and then leaving. Hearing that Jackson Gibbs was dead and seeing how hurt Gibbs was. Gibbs and McGee's helicopter going down, Ducky's friend dying. The bar-fight. How stupid was he and why did nothing bad ever happen to him? The way he saw it every horrible thing was his fault. He heard panicked voices from above him.<p>

"Get Mr. Gibbs"

"No! We're losing him!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will they be able to get Tony back or is this the end? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	12. Come Back To Me

What could Jimmy have been thinking, when he called DiNozzo Senior? Shouldn't he know by now that the older DiNozzo was nothing but trouble? The last thing Tony needed was Senior showing up and telling Tony that none of this would have happened if he had decided to follow in his footsteps at DiNozzo Enterprises. Gibbs knew that was a ton of bullshit but he would deal with Senior when and if he showed up. Right now he had to figure what on Earth had possessed Jimmy to call Senior and then get some sleep. So he could have enough energy to support his boy again tomorrow.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Gibbs hissed through clenched teeth.

"I...I just thought he should know. He is Tony's father after all." Jimmy stammered.

"A good father would know that there kid was in trouble." Gibbs replied smugly.

"Not everybody has your gut." Jimmy replied.

"Wait til that baby growing inside Breena is five years old and splits its head open falling off of the monkey bars at the park. Then you'll get it." Gibbs informed Jimmy.

"He still has the right to know!" Jimmy snapped.

"And I was going to leave it to Tony to tell him when he was feeling better!" Gibbs argued.

"Tony isn't out of the woods yet and I wanted to be sure Senior got the chance to say goodbye if... if Tony didn't survive." Jimmy explained.

"When has Senior ever shown up and been there for Tony without wanting something?!" Gibbs demanded.

"He could have changed." Jimmy replied.

"Senior never changes!" Gibbs snapped.

"Excuse me, Agent Gibbs" Jessica called.

"What?!" Gibbs spat.

"About fifteen minutes after you left Tony became extremely agitated. We all did our best to calm him down but he began going into shock. We were hoping that if you came back and reassured him. He might just calm down." Jessica explained.

"Of course." Gibbs replied. "As for you I will deal with you later." he warned Jimmy.

* * *

><p>Gibbs tried to shake his anger as he walked to the ICU. Tony was already in serious distress. He didn't need to feel Gibbs's anger over Jimmy's actions and think it was directed at him. Jimmy had done something completely inappropriate but it wasn't worth risking his boy's life. He was walking through the door to the ICU. When he heard the horrible noise. The sound of a heart-monitor screaming. He didn't even have to look up to know that it was Tony's. Everything after that happened so fast. Too fast. Jessica made a mad dash for Tony's cubicle, leaving Gibbs standing beside the still open door, the door closed behind him, hitting him in the back and knocking the wind out of him, but he didn't care. All that mattered to him was his boy not dying. Something took over his body and the next thing he knew he was running towards Tony's bed. The doctors and nurses were working frantically to bring him back, shocking him with the paddles and shoving a tube down his throat. As they called out medical jargon and increased the strength of the paddles. He knew that Tony did need the doctors tools to bring him back but his hard-headed son needed to here his dad's voice to lead him back to life.<p>

"Tony! I did not give you permission to die! I don't know what the hell is upsetting you so much but when you wake up, we will deal with it. Notice how I said one not if! Don't you dare go another step towards that light, turn your ass around and come back to me! I will sit with you all night and work with you. All you have to do is live." Gibbs pleaded as he fought the doctors and nurses who were trying to force him away from his son.

"This isn't working."

"Call it"

"Time of death twelve forty-thr..."

"Wait! It's a miracle! We're getting him back!"

* * *

><p>Tony could see his mom, Shannon and Kelly, Jenny, and Kate waiting for him. This was what he wanted. He wanted to be dead. In death he couldn't screw up and cause everybody else in his life anymore pain. They would miss him for a while but once McGee settled into his desk and the new Probie settled into the team. They would move on and forget about him. He could almost reach his mom's hand, when he heard Gibbs's voice. He was making an order but this wasn't his boss's standard gruff voice. Gibbs sounded like he was going to break down crying any minute. Maybe Gibbs and the team really would hurt if he died. He turned back and ran back to his boss. He opened his eyes and saw Gibbs standing over him with unshed tears in his eyes. Unlike the other times he had caught his boss in or near tears. This time Gibbs did not try to hide his emotions.<p>

"Welcome back son." Gibbs greeted.

Tony was unable to speak because of the ventilator in his throat.

"I know you can't talk, they had to put you back on the vent but you are alive and that's all I care about. What is wrong? Why did you get so distressed and then crash? Are you afraid of the rehab? Because yes it will be hard and excruciatingly painful but I will be by your side through it all? Are you worried about not being able to be an agent anymore? Because if you can't. I am getting to old to be an agent anyway. I will retire and we can start a new life together. I can train you in woodworking and we can start our own little business. We can do that anywhere from my basement you won't be able to stay by yourself for a while and I have two spare rooms and can easily build you a nice Tony room downstairs. If you don't know about staying in DC we could go to Stillwater or get another place on the beach in Mexico or we could spend the summers in DC and or Stillwater and go to Mexico for the winter months. We don't even have to do woodworking or go to any of those places. Anything you want to do and anywhere you want to go. I will take you there and I will support you. All you have to do for me is keep fighting. Look it's late and they are probably going to either kick me out again or make me shut-up soon. So we will pick this up when you don't have the vent anymore. Which will hopefully be soon because with that thing you are at risk of aspiration pneumonia and with your lungs even a slight case of pneumonia could take you away from me and I don't want that. I don't want to lose my son. Anyway we will pick this up in the morning. You get some rest." Gibbs told Tony. As he finished speaking Gibbs patted Tony's knee with his free hand. Tony grabbed his dad's hand, opened his eyes and made direct eye contact with Gibbs. He was finally ready to start fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tony finally believes Gibbs but that doesn't mean things are going to be any easier. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	13. Tony's Revelation

By the next morning's Tony's condition had improved significantly. The doctors were able to removed the vent and all his tests had improved. The swelling had also gone down in his knee and more importantly his brain. He was doing so well the doctors were talking about moving him to a regular room, within the next few days. Of course there had to be bad news with all the good. Now that he was awake, the pain was really getting to Tony. He had spent most of the morning in tears. Gibbs sat by his boy's side and comforted him the best he could. Aside from when he cried out in pain, Tony had been extremely quiet since he awoke around nine that morning. Tony fell back asleep for about forty-five minutes around noon. Allowing Gibbs to get some lunch and tend to his personal needs. To his relief he made it back to his boy's side, ten minutes before he opened his eyes again.

"You feeling any better, T?" Gibbs asked.

"Why are you still here?" Tony questioned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Gibbs retorted.

"Shouldn't you hate me?" Tony asked.

"Give me one reason why I should hate you?" Gibbs ordered.

"Everything that went wrong the past seven years is my fault." Tony replied.

"Give me one example." Gibbs demanded.

"Jenny, if we had gone back. She would still be here." Tony replied.

"First off Jenny was sick and dying anyway and secondly all that would have happened if Ziva had talked you into going back. Would be that Jenny would have argued with you and if you managed to avoid getting literally run off by Jen before the gunfight is that all three of you would be dead and I can tell you this much, I could NOT handle losing you Tony same goes for Ziver." Gibbs explained.

"Both times Ziva stayed in Israel. The first time you chose me over her and she ended up in that death camp. The second time I left her and God only knows what happened to her." Tony replied.

"Both times it was her choice. She chose to tell me that she couldn't work with you and if she couldn't work with you because you killed Rivkin when he was attacking you. What was stopping her from hating the Probie we hired, McGee, or me for defending ourselves? I love Ziver but I had to choose the man who would be loyal to our team. As for the second. The only thing you could have done is throw her over your shoulder and that is kidnapping." Gibbs explained.

"If I hadn't have been so distracted by missing Ziver, we could have caught Parsa before his drone hit the building Delilah's award ceremony was happening in and left her paralyzed." Tony replied.

"That is utter BS!" Gibbs snapped.

"Why do you care so much?" Tony questioned.

"Because Tony, you are my son." Gibbs replied.

"The team may be your family but you don't have to call me your son." Tony replied.

"No Tony, you are my son." Gibbs replied.

"Oh you finally figured that out." Tony sighed.

"You knew?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe it took you so long to figure it out." Tony replied.

"How... how on Earth did you know?" Gibbs questioned completely astonished.

"Senior always told me he wasn't my father but I figured that he was just being an old bastard. Then Junior year of college. I find out that my Uncle Luigi was dying. So I fly out to New Jersey to say goodbye. Luigi was injured in an explosion at the gas station he worked at when he was in college he lost an arm and had severe brain injuries. So he lived off of disability and food stamps. His wife was a quadriplegic Luigi met in rehab and with their disabilities and injuries having children was impossible. With no money, sexy grieving widow, or protegé to get his grubby hands on, Senior had no reason to come. His brother was dying but he wouldn't get anything out of it. Anyway while I was there Luigi let it slip on his deathbed that Senior wasn't my real father. I didn't think much of it. I just chopped it up to the TBI and cancer. Until Christmas of that year that is." Tony explained.

"What happened on Christmas?" Gibbs asked bracing himself for a painful answer.

"It was about five months after Luigi died and it was also the first year Senior actually wanted me home for Christmas since the first year he could legally ship me off. At first I was stupid and believed that his brother dying had somehow changed Senior, made him realize that he needed to appreciate everything he had." Tony snorted.

"But he wanted something." Gibbs continued.

"Bingo, what he needed. He was working a deal and the guy he was working on just happened to have a daughter who had recently gone through a bad break-up. She was nineteen and I was twenty. So Senior thought he would pimp me out. Except she was hot, easy, and had nasty daddy issues. While Senior and her were downstairs going at it like rabbits. I went up to the attic and looked at my mom's things. Something I did when I got upset and I found this letter, from a man named Jackson Gibbs in Stillwater Pennsylvania. I thought maybe it was an old lover or my mom or something but it wasn't. It was correspondence that confirmed what Luigi had told me. Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo Senior was not my father. My real dad was a man named Gibbs. the letter was torn up pretty bad, Senior's work but I got that much. I wrote Jack and he wrote me back. Saying that his son was named Leroy and got a girl pregnant when they were fifteen. The girl gave me up and Leroy joined the Marines. That's all he would tell me about my parents but we corresponded until Jackson died." Tony explained.

"When did you make the connection that I was your father?" Gibbs asked.

"Not until you took McGee and Ziva to Stillwater and they got Abby and me to join you. Jack and I saw each other. We had sent each other pictures of ourselves and it hit us both like a ton of bricks. That is why Jack gave me the sweater." Tony explained.

"Why didn't either of you tell me?" Gibbs asked.

"We were afraid, Jack was afraid that you would stop speaking to him again and I was afraid that I would get fired due to nepotism." Tony explained.

"I don't blame Jack for worrying but you can't fire for what you didn't know." Gibbs replied.

"I just wanted to stay on your team." Tony sniffed.

"I would have found a way to keep you and I will do that now." Gibbs vowed.

"If I can go back to the field that is." Tony sighed.

"If not I will just be your dad and I will support you no matter what you decide to do. So long as you do something. Even if you are left disabled. You are too young and strong to just lie around and rot. You have to do something." Gibbs explained.

"I like the idea of a father son business." Tony replied.

"So you did hear me last night." Gibbs commented.

"Yes I did, dad and thank you." Tony replied.

"Now that you told me I am your father would you like to know who your mother is?" Gibbs asked.

"I know who it was. Shannon was my mother." Tony replied.

"How did you know? If Jack never told you? I didn't even real that much." Gibbs gasped.

"I had this dream while I was in my coma and Shannon told me that she was my mother." Tony replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tony knew Gibbs was his father for years and Jack was his grandpa for over a decade before. Only Shannon being his mom was new information. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. Improving

Seven days had passed since Tony's attack and he was doing great. The day before his doctor had allowed him to be moved to a regular hospital room. Over the past week the team had rallied around him and Gibbs. By day three the team had set up a schedule to make sure Tony was never alone for more than a few minutes. Gibbs still spent his nights at the hospital in the chair by Tony's bed. It was hell on his back but a little stiffness and pain was nothing compared to the terror he felt the night Tony became so agitated that he coded. Now that Tony was in a regular room though, he could have as many visitors as he wanted and there was a bathroom in the room. So Gibbs only had to leave the room to eat. Since Tony was in a private room, Dr. Pitt had brought his own personal cot to the hospital. So Gibbs could sleep comfortably by his son's side. Tony had physical and occupational therapy everyday and Dr. Miller had arranged for Gibbs to be able to attend the sessions with him. That morning during rounds Dr. Miller and Dr. Pitt had told Gibbs and Tony that if everything kept going well, Tony would be able to transfer to the rehab hospital within the next couple of days. After therapy that afternoon, Gibbs helped the nurses get Tony back into his bed.

"You did great today, son." Gibbs said.

"Well I feel like I've been hit by a truck." Tony replied.

"Gotta work if you want to get back into fighting shape." Gibbs replied.

"You know you don't have to stay during the sessions." Tony commented.

"I know that but I want to. I love you son." Gibbs replied.

"When I go to the rehab hospital you can't stay with me." Tony reminded.

"Maybe not during the night but I have already arranged to be there during your sessions. I am going to be staying at a hotel across the street. So I can be there in a flash if you need me" Gibbs explained.

"Maybe one day you could drive up to Stillwater and bring those letters Shannon wrote to Jack. I would love to see them." Tony suggested.

"I'll do you one better. As soon as you are out of rehab I am taking you to Stillwater to finish your recovery and we can look at all Jack's old journals and letters." Gibbs replied.

"You'd let me read those? It's so personal." Tony asked.

"You are my son and his grandson it is fine." Gibbs replied.

"I am lucky to have you as a dad." Tony replied.

"I am lucky to have you as a son." Gibbs added.

* * *

><p>Shortly after his session Tony fell asleep. Gibbs took a seat on.k his cot and watched his son's chest rise and fall rhythmically. It was hard to believe that just seven days ago. He was wondering if his son would ever take another breath only his own again. Tony's resilience never ceased to amaze him. If everybody could be this strTong. FSo many good agents would still be on the earth and in the field. Selfishly he was glad that Tony had been gifted with the strength. Slightly less selfishly now that he knew that Tony was his son. Of course he also had to take into account the parents who lost their sons and daughters in the field. God if Kelly had been that strong maybe she would still be here. No he couldn't think like that. Kelly was gone and he missed her every day there was no doubt to that but Tony was alive and right now he needed him. His stomach rumbled, he looked at his watch. If he waited much longer he would miss his chance for a real dinner. It was after six at least Jimmy and Abby would be here any time now. Even if the morgue had a body and an autopsy had to be preformed Ducky would always let Jimmy leave to be by his friend's side. He reached over and gently shook Tony's shoulder.<p>

"Hmm?" Tony asked.

"Tony I am going to grab a bite to eat but the others will be here soon. You gonna be OK alone for a few minutes?" Gibbs asked.

"It's OK, my dinner should be here any minute now." Tony assured.

"Well if you need anything I will have my phone on downstairs. So just call me." Gibbs replied.

"All right dad." Tony sighed like a teenager who just wanted his parents to leave so he could have a party.

"You gonna have a rager or something?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know I mean Jimmy, Abby, McGee, Bishop, and Ducky are coming over. It might get a little crazy." Tony joked.

"Just don't over do." Gibbs replied kissing Tony on the forehead

* * *

><p>Tony had his sense of humor back and to Gibbs that was a great sign. That was the hardest thing to drag out of him when he was in any kind of emotional pain. Of course he still had a lot to work through but as long as they could avoid setbacks. Gibbs was sure that the team family and him could bring the old Tony back in no time. Setbacks being any emotional distress or trauma that may come Tony's way or any painful memories that may come roaring back and cause him to start beating himself up again Even Leon was stepping in to help bring Tony back. The director had even pulled Gibbs aside and said that if Tony were unable to return to the field he would find him a job that kept him at the agency and in DC. If he couldn't find one he would make one. Leon hadn't exactly been Tony's biggest fan when he first became director but slowly he had warmed up to the green-eyed Italian. After Jackie died and Tony had made Jared and Kayla laugh for the first time since they got the news, Leon realized just how special Tony was. Now he was helping the Vance children with their issues and helping Leon be a good single father. Further proof that Tony was not the bastard he thought he was and that he needed to fight his way back to the old Tony. So far since the long talk he had with him the fist day he was really awake. Tony had been doing great and had managed to avoid a major emotional setback. He had his moments but nothing like the night he crashed. Unfortunately when he sat down and took a bite out of his burger, Gibbs realized that it wasn't hunger that was making his stomach growl. It was his gut.<p>

"Hello, Agent Gibbs I see even you and your God complex couldn't keep Junior safe. Shame isn't it?" Senior greeted slyly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Senior had to show up at some point. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. Trouble

He was back. Anthony DiNozzo Senior, the man Gibbs had prayed he would never have to see again. Now that he knew that Tony was his son he was hoping to just send Senior a letter terminating any rights he had to Tony. Even after Jimmy had contacted him he was hoping that Senior would be his uncaring self and not show up and for seven days that had worked. Now here he was standing over him in a cafeteria with a sly and heartless grin on his face. Gibbs stood up and looked the older DiNozzo square in the eye.

"So you finally decided to show up." Gibbs gritted.

"Give me a break Gunny, it's a long way from Europe." Senior replied.

"What did you travel by boat? Because Jimmy Palmer called you seven days ago." Gibbs questioned.

"For your information. I flew out last night on a lovely private jet." Senior corrected.

"That doesn't answer my second question. Where the hell have you been the past week?" Gibbs asked.

"I was closing a huge deal last week." Senior explained.

"Really? You get a call that your only child is in the hospital and you just go right back to your deal, like nothing happened?" Gibbs demanded.

"It was a pretty major deal. I couldn't just up and leave." Senior replied.

"All you would have had to do was say my only child is fighting for his life in the hospital back in the States, can we post pone this? And if they say no, well they aren't worth your time." Gibbs replied.

"It was a multi-million dollar deal." Senior commented.

"You would rather have millions of dollars than at least tried to see your son what could have been the last time?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Well Junior is still alive, unlike Kelly who I do believe you weren't home when she died now were you?" Senior taunted.

"I WAS DEPLOYED! DEFENDING OUR COUNTRY AND YOUR GREEDY, SELFISH ASS! WHEN MY DAUGHTER WAS MURDERED! I DIDN'T HAVE A CHANCE TO SAY GOODBYE! BECAUSE SHE AND HER MOTHER BOTH DIED INSTANTLY!" Gibbs snapped.

"How tragic for you." Senior smirked.

"YOU! Just get lost! I...I need to think!" Gibbs snapped before bolting from the room.

* * *

><p>Gibbs would never admit it to anyone especially Tony but he was amazed that he made it out of the cafeteria before he started crying. DiNozzo Senior had just told him that he cared more about money than his only child and then made him seem like he was the bad father for not being there when Kelly died. Even after all these years he still struggled with the guilt of not being there when his wife and daughter were murdered and the fact that Senior would use that to defend him putting a deal ahead of Tony. If he wasn't so shaken, he would have told Senior that he knew the truth about "Junior" that Tony was his son and so Senior had no claim to him. He opened the door to his son's room and was secretly relieved that there were no other visitors.<p>

"Hey Boss, enjoy your dinner?" Tony greeted.

"I didn't eat." Gibbs replied.

"Really? Because I heard your stomach growling, are you sick?" Tony asked.

"No it was my gut." Gibbs replied.

"Your gut? Is everything OK?" Tony asked.

"No... no it's not." Gibbs confessed.

"What's going on? Are your crying?" Tony asked.

"Senior is here." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Tony gave his boss the same up and down and side to side look over he gave to suspects. His normally tough and stoic boss was hunched over with his arms crossed over his chest and tears in his clearly pained blue eyes. Tears and fear two things Gibbs didn't exactly show to the public. If Senior had done that to the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tony was dreading what his whatever he called Senior now would do to him. Knowing Senior he would probably come in with a news crew and either feed Tony soup, help him walk in his therapy sessions the way Gibbs usually did, for the five minutes the news crew was filming them. It wouldn't be until Senior was sure the cameras were gone that he would start verbally and physically attacking Tony. Not caring that he was lying in a hospital bed or struggling to walk in therapy. None of that mattered though, Senior had tormented him as long as he could remember and probably years before that but making Gibbs cry. That was unacceptable. Once Tony was able to rise out of his hospital bed and walk on his own. He would slam his fist into Senior face unless of course Gibbs killed him first.<p>

"What do we do now?" Tony asked.

"We fight" Gibbs replied through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p>McGee swallowed hard. He had walked right into this situation by confessing everything to the director. Vance couldn't do anything about the incident in the bar because it happened when Tony and him were off duty. The worst he could do was randomly select McGee for the "Team Building" exercises he had started having every month. That wouldn't be so bad. It meant that McGee got two days where he came in at eight and got to leave at two as long as their wasn't a case. It was finally admitting to the radio incident that had landed him here. In the interrogation room on the bad side of the desk. Waiting for an IA agent t come in and start grilling him. His record was pretty spotless but the IA agents were good. They had taken down cleaner agents than him with something as simple as a dumb schoolyard incident. Most IA agents were good people but like any of group of people there were a couple. Who used their power to their advantage to take down somebody simply because they didn't like them. Little did McGee know the agent walking down the hallway to meet him right now was one of the bad ones...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The IA agent may be bent on destroying the career of somebody he doesn't like but it isn't necessarily McGee's career he or she wants to destroy. new chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. Targeting Tony

The door to the interrogation room opened and somebody slammed a book down on the table. McGee shot his head up. The IA agent standing before him was a tall woman with blond hair that stopped at her upper back and brown eyes. McGee shuddered. He had heard things about her. Namely that she was a hard ass among other things that he could not believe that anybody would call a woman. Even if she wasn't the most friendly person on Earth. Gibbs had met with her once after an incident where he blew up at somebody from legal. He came back fuming and even three years later talked about how she shared a name with his least favorite ex-wife, Diane. Diane Rogers to be exact.

"I have to admit you are the last person I expected to see here." Diane commented.

"I feel the same way but I made a pretty major mistake." McGee replied.

"Which was?" Diane questioned.

"When I let Ziva talk me into turning off the radio when Tony was tailing that suspect back in two-thousand and eight but shouldn't you know that?" McGee explained.

"Oh I know about that." Diane replied.

"Do you make the person you are grilling tell you what they did, like an angry teacher?" McGee asked.

"No I never do that because I am not a teacher! I am a cop and the person damn well better know what he or she did wrong." Diane explained.

"Then why did you ask me what I did?" McGee questioned.

"Because I cannot that Leon is actually making me investigate you and putting a mark on your near spotless record because you turned the radio off on that useless DiNozzo. In fact he should be commending you." Diane replied.

"Why the hell should I be commended for leaving my partner without back up?" McGee demanded.

"Yeah your right. I mean it's not like that piece of shit DiNozzo got killed. Now had he died. I would have refused this case. The way Tony treats people. He needs to be six feet under." Diane spat.

"Tony may be a bit of a jerk sometime but I hardly think he deserves to be dead." McGee argued.

"Really? The man answered your phone and saw your disabled girlfriend naked? Doesn't that get to you? Don't you want to make him suffer?" Diane questioned.

"Not really I mean that was my fault. I know that Delilah likes to have sexy video chats from time to time. I should have taken my phone with me or reminded her that I was at work. It was her Saturday after all." McGee explained.

"What about all the mean nicknames and cruel pranks? Don't you have a little chip on your shoulder from that?" Diane asked.

"Look I admit sometimes Tony can drive me crazy but I don't hate him and I certainly don't want him to be dead. He is my brother after all and it's bad enough that he is in the hospital right now because I chose texting Delilah over watching his six." McGee replied.

"Huh maybe subconsciously you do want him dead." Diane commented.

"Listen Diane, I am the one under investigation not Tony! So stop saying that you hate him and want him dead and start grilling me!" McGee snapped.

"Or we could have a little fun." Diane smirked.

"What do you mean have a little fun?" McGee asked.

"Pin some stuff on Tony." Diane replied.

"Why would I want to pin crimes on my hospitalized partner?!" McGee demanded.

"So director Vance will feel sorry for you instead of wanting to ruin your record." Diane replied.

"Why would he feel sorry for me?" McGee asked.

"You have a nasty black eye" Diane replied.

"No I don't." McGee argued.

"Don't try to hide it. This is a nasty shiner." Diane replied as she traced out McGee's eye, the bridge of his nose, and cheek. With a black eye liner pencil.

"What the hell are you doing?!" McGee demanded.

"Like I said, saving you by taking down DiNozzo." Diane replied.

* * *

><p>Tony winced every time he heard somebody walking down the hall. Each time he was sure that it was Senior coming to cause more trouble. He wasn't ready to deal with that man yet. After he found out that Gibbs knew that he was Tony's real father and learned that Shannon was his real mother. He had prayed that he would never have to face Senior again or at least not until after he had recovered and could stand up to Senior. The idea of Senior showing up while he was still basically bed-ridden and blaming every one of his problems on the fact that he hadn't followed in his foot-steps made Tony feel sick to his stomach. It was all lies. Had he worked for Senior he would have sold his soul and probably ended up being shot by some disgruntled victim of Senior's schemes and since he doubted severely that Senior would ever care to order him not to die. He would have died alone and afraid in some trauma center. He would take the plague and every other injury he got while he was working for NCIS that Gibbs nurtured him and ordered him to live through. <em>Gibbs <em>what had Senior done to his boss to make him cry like that. Tony cocked his head and saw Gibbs in the chair beside him. Unshed tears were still stinging the older mans eyes.

"You OK, Boss?" Tony asked.

"Oh Tony. I...I thought you were asleep." Gibbs commented.

"No I was just thinking." Tony replied.

"About what?" Gibbs questioned.

"Senior" Tony replied.

"Why are you wasting thoughts on that bastard?" Gibbs questioned.

"Because he is here." Tony replied.

"And I am going to protect you from that bastard." Gibbs replied.

"He made you cry." Tony commented.

"Don't worry about that." Gibbs replied.

"What did he say to make you cry." Tony replied.

"Don't worry about it." Gibbs replied.

"No! You don't cry and you have had tears for over an hour! My adoptive "dad" did that to you and I need to know why!" Tony snapped.

"Tony relax" Gibbs pleaded.

"I will relax when you tell me why you are crying." Tony bargained.

"Your dad he used me not being present when Shannon and Kelly died to make it OK that he didn't care to show up for seven days after finding out that you are in the hospital." Gibbs explained.

"I didn't think you would tell him about Shannon and Kelly. That isn't exactly a story you tell to just anyone. Even I knew you for four or five years before I found out." Tony replied.

"I didn't tell that bastard about my family. Besides I don't mind that you told him. I don't like to talk about it but I never told you or the others not to. So I can't be mad." Gibbs explained.

"No Boss, I never told Senior about Shannon and Kelly." Tony replied shakily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Diane is a twisted chick isn't she? If Gibbs and nobody from NCIS told Senior about Shannon and Kelly, how would he know? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	17. How Do We Defend Tony?

How was it possible that DiNozzo Senior, knew about Shannon and Kelly? If neither Gibbs nor Tony had told him about them. Tony knew that his father was a cold and devious man but finding out another mans greatest tragedy. Just so that he could use it against him was a whole new low. Tony looked over at his boss who seemed to be just as confused as he was. He reached up and wiped the newest wave of tears from his dad's eyes. Gibbs reached down and tightly squeezed Tony's shoulder. It was clear that both men had a far larger fight than they had anticipated. Thankfully both men were had proved time and time again that they were always up for a fight.

"How could Senior possibly know about Shannon and Kelly if neither of us told him?" Gibbs asked.

"Most likely he hired a PI to find out your greatest weakness. Just so he could get his way. He's done it before." Tony explained.

"Never on you I hope." Gibbs replied.

"Nope he is my biggest weakness, he know it, and he loves it." Tony replied.

"Well don't let him get to you anymore because one day he is going to catch me with my sniper rifle and I don't care if I go down for it. Nobody torments their child and gets away with it." Gibbs informed Tony.

"Please Boss I am not worth it." Tony pleaded.

"Wouldn't be on my team if you weren't worth it." Gibbs grunted.

"Can you go get rid of Senior before he can get to me? I don't think I am strong enough to deal with him just yet." Tony requested.

"I thought you'd never ask." Gibbs grinned before turning and leaving the room. He couldn't wait to lay into that old bastard.

* * *

><p>McGee vigorously scrubbed his face in front of the men's room mirror. He was still in shock over Diane's behavior. For years he had thought of all the possible outcomes that could come out of confessing to turning the radio off on Tony but the IA agent turning the tables and making Tony the bad guy, had never occurred to him. He heard somebody enter the men's room, do their "business", and then walked over to wash their hands. He just happened to stop at the sink to the right of McGee's.<p>

"Hi McGee" Jimmy greeted.

"Oh hi Jimmy" McGee replied.

"Uh what are you doing?" Jimmy questioned.

"Trying to wash make-up off of my face." McGee replied.

"Oh here, this will get it out." Jimmy replied handing McGee small packet of make-up remover.

"Thanks" McGee replied.

"No problem out of curiosity why were you wearing make-up?" Jimmy asked.

"Why do you have make-up remover?" McGee replied answering Jimmy's question with a question.

"Breena's at the stage of her pregnancy where she gets emotional easy. Last week she cried for twenty minutes because they don't sell the snow-globe from the end of St. Elsewhere." Jimmy explained.

"My head still hurts from the time I called Gibbs, Dr. Caldwell." McGee commented.

"We can talk about old TV shows and how much Gibbs looks like Mark Harmon next time we visit Tony in the hospital but right now I want to know why I had to lend you make-up remover. Is there something I need to know?" Jimmy asked.

"I am not a transsexual or cross-dresser if that's what you are asking. There was one incident at a party in college but I am only telling that story if I outlive Tony and Gibbs." McGee replied.

"McGee! Stop beating around the bush! What is this a TV show that needs to fill a few minutes! Just tell me why you are wearing make-up!" Jimmy snapped.

"OK but it's a long story." McGee replied.

"Visiting hours are almost over at Bethesda anyway and Breena is at book-club. So I have a while. Go ahead." Jimmy replied.

"Do you remember the Military At Home case?" McGee questioned.

"Yeah" Jimmy replied.

"Well when Tony was trailing people in Royal Woods trying to find the radio-hosts killer. Ziva and I were waiting in the car and we were going crazy. So Ziva suggests turning the radio off. I didn't stop her I just agreed to it. Finally after Tony got hurt because of me. I had no choice but to come clean. So Director Vance put me under investigation by Internal Affairs. I met with her today and she put the make-up on my face." McGee explained.

"Why?" Jimmy asked.

"Because she wanted me to tell Vance that Tony did it, so she could take him down." McGee replied.

"Oh My God! Did you report her to Vance?!" Jimmy questioned.

"She said if I reported her she would tell the director that I was just making it up to get out of being investigated." McGee explained.

"Just tell Vance, what she said and whatever happens, happens." Jimmy replied.

"I know but I don't want to lose my job." McGee sighed.

"Would you rather Gibbs find out you threw Tony under the bus?" Jimmy questioned.

"Good point" McGee replied.

"Wait! The interrogation room would have security cameras! You will have video evidence of what she did!" Jimmy cried.

"You're right! Thank you Jimmy!" McGee cried.

* * *

><p>Gibbs finally found DiNozzo Senior sitting in the cafeteria sipping a frapachino from the Starbucks like he didn't have a care in the world. He hated that man. He stormed over and slapped the drink out of the older DiNozzo's hand. Ordinarily he was strongly against spilling coffee but DiNozzo Senior needed as many slaps in the face as possible both literally and figuratively.<p>

"Ah! That's hot! What's wrong with you?!" Senior demanded.

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you!? Gibbs shot-back.

"Well this psycho just spilled my coffee and is acting like I am some kind of monster for not feeling that it was necessary to rush to my son's side just because he was in the hospital." Senior explained.

"Was that supposed to make you look good?" Gibbs asked.

"Get off your high horse agent Gibbs! You are no saint! I showed up didn't I? And Junior is still alive isn't he? So what are you all worked up about?" Senior asked.

"You missed the most critical stage! Tony almost died and you didn't care!" Gibbs snapped.

"You know agent Gibbs while you were sure that Junior was going to die. I was being a little more optimistic." Senior smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs questioned.

"I happened to arrange to Junior to get into a top private rehab facility in Italy." Senior replied.

"Tony won't be able to fly for at least another month even on one of your fancy private jets! If he does he could become permanently paralyzed!" Gibbs snapped.

"Oh and then the cripple couldn't be your agent anymore. So he would be useless to you but I could take him and groom him to take over the business!" Senior bellowed.

"You can't do that!" Gibbs argued.

"Why now?!" Senior demanded.

"Because Tony is my son!" Gibbs yelled.

"He is your agent but he is certainly not your son." Senior replied.

"He is my son! My real, genetic, biological son Tony!" Gibbs snapped.

"We'll just see about that." Senior retorted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will Senior accept that Gibbs knows the truth? Either way will he risk Tony's well being just to get what _he_ wants. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	18. Senior Admits The Truth

After a moment of pause Senior thrust a food tray at Gibbs. The former Marine reacted quickly and slapped the tray to the floor before it could do any real damage. His next move was to charge Senior and chase him out to the employee smoking area fifty feet from the building. Senior needed to be taken down but he wasn't going to cause Bethesda any property damage and put patients at risk. For that old bastard. Senior ran into the small bench, stumbled a bit, before catching himself, and turning around to face Gibbs. The older man lunged at Gibbs and grabbed him by the throat. Gibbs grabbed Seniors arms and kneed him in the groin. Senior dropped to the ground stunned. Gibbs used his opponent's weakness to get the upper hand. He threw himself on top of the older DiNozzo, flipped him over and gripped his hands. For a moment he was stuck until he remembered he was wearing the tube socks Tony had given him on father's day a couple of years back. He removed his shoes and socks and tied Senior's hands behind his back and forced him to sit down on the bench. He used his shoe laces to add extra strength to the make-shift hand-cuffs.

"You know this is brutality and unsolicited arrest." Senior commented.

"You threatened a federal agent this is perfectly legal. You are just lucky I don't have my gun or you'd be taking this up with St. Peter." Gibbs replied.

"Any reason why you have me tied up but aren't taking me in?" Senior questioned.

"I know the truth about "Junior" you can't hide it." Gibbs replied.

"I am Tony's father! You are lying so you can get what you want!" Senior snapped.

"I found the letters that Shannon wrote to my dad." Gibbs replied.

"Shannon was a liar and a whore and I am glad that she is dead! Good thing that little bitch died with her! She would have become a worthless whore just like her mom!" Senior yelled.

"How dare you?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Well Junior is what fifteen years younger than you sixteen? If he really is the child of you and Shannon that is awful young to get knocked up." Senior explained.

"I seduced her! I would say it was a mistake but that would make it sound like I think Tony is a mistake, which he is not! He is a precious gift! That I wish I could have known and raised his whole life!" Gibbs yelled.

"Junior is a mistake!" Senior snapped.

"Really your heir is a mistake?" Gibbs questioned.

"Fine! You caught me! Elizabeth and I tried for years to have a baby but we had no success. We were looking to adopt a kid from China, hard-working and smart. If all this tiger mom business is true they know how to listen and don't go off doing whatever the hell they want crushing their father's dreams for them." Senior admitted.

"So you admit it you wanted a robot!" Gibbs snapped.

"No I wanted a child who respected me. Anyway the adoption process is hard and slow even when you have money. So when Shannon got knocked up and my dad died. We saw the perfect opportunity. Heck the child would even share my DNA. Shannon and I had never gotten along. So when she found out that I wanted the baby. Her first thought was to back out. Her mom and step-dad had split up a few months before Shannon got pregnant. He was furious at her too and didn't want anything to do with her but his grandmother found out and offered to let Shannon live with her. She was in her eighties and needed help out anyway. Shannon was considering it and her plan was to give birth in secret. She dropped her OB and found a midwife. So she could give birth at birthing center. Thinking it would throw me off. It took some work considering they didn't have computers but I found the birthing center and showed up every day until "Junior" was born. We arrived an hour after his birth with our lawyers. Shannon was a minor with nobody to back her up. So we got "Junior" real easy. Of course we had to ensure she never got a lawyer and tried to take Tony back. So we had papers drawn up and made it to where she could not have any rights to or even see Tony ever again. After that we changed his name to Anthony DiNozzo Junior and moved to the Hamptons." Senior explained.

"OK that's all I wanted to know." Gibbs replied.

"So can I go?" Senior asked.

"Yes but only because you didn't harm me or Tony. That being said you had better watch your back and stay the hell away from Tony." Gibbs warned.

"You are forgetting I still have legal rights to Junior" Senior replied.

"Just try and mess with him." Gibbs antagonized.

* * *

><p>After getting his socks and laces back from Senior. Gibbs put his shoes back on and stormed back into the hospital. Still fuming over Senior's be behavior. He had already stepped way over the line when he had used Shannon and Kelly's deaths against him. Then calling Shannon a slut and taking his son away from him. He stormed out of the elevator when it stopped on Tony's floor. He was so blinded by his rage that he didn't notice Dr. Pitt walking down the hall until he had already crashed into him.<p>

"Oh Brad! I am so sorry! Are you OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I am fine." Dr. Pitt assured.

"Good, is there a reason you are on Tony's floor?" Gibbs asked.

"Just checking him out and he is fine." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Good" Gibbs grunted.

"You seem angry what's wrong?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"DiNozzo Senior wants to take Tony to a rehab center in Italy." Gibbs replied.

"He does know that if he puts Tony on a plane it could paralyze him right?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"He knows he just doesn't care." Gibbs replied.

"Well he has to realize that Tony is an adult and not incapacitated. So Senior has no rights to make any decisions for Tony. Even if Tony were incapacitated. You have power of attorney, you and doctors Mallard and Palmer that is. Tony's records even specifically state that Senior has no rights to make any choices regarding Tony's life. In short Senior couldn't decide what color hospital gown we put on Tony let alone take him out of the country." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Really?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, now Senior seems to be a devious and uncaring man. So you might want to lawyer up in case he tries anything." Dr. Pitt replied.

"What if Tony is revealed to be my biological son?" Gibbs asked.

"Well then you would have definite legal standing. Too bad that can't be the case." Dr. Pitt sighed.

"Here's the thing Brad, Tony is my son." Gibbs replied.

"Really?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"Yes I found letters from Shannon that prove it." Gibbs replied.

"Get a DNA test and take those letters and any other evidence you may have to prove that fact to the lawyer. It will save your boy." Dr. Pitt replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Senior may have admitted the truth but that doesn't mean he's given up. He has at least one more dirty trick up his sleeve. Will Gibbs be able to save his boy. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	19. Good News For Tony

Gibbs felt extremely relieved after his conversation with Dr. Pitt. It was a huge weight off his shoulders knowing that Senior had no right to take Tony away from him. He hated lawyers but if it would protect Tony. He hated lawyers but he was more than willing to get one if it would protect his boy. The first thing he had to do was get the DNA test done. He would get with Abby later on but right now he needed a little bonding time with his boy. He turned and entered Tony's room. Tony had propped himself up on pillows. It was refreshing to see that Tony could sit himself up pretty well. His recovery was coming along much faster than anybody could have predicted. Further evidence that he was probably Gibbs's son. Jack had always said that Gibbs men had a special brand of strength and that strength had shined through in Tony again and again.

"Hey Boss, Dr. Pitt says my lungs are doing great and I my other physicians agree I can be transferred to rehab day after tomorrow." Tony said.

"That is wonderful, Tony." Gibbs replied.

"How did it go?" Tony asked.

"Got him to tell me the truth but only after chasing him, kneeing him in the balls, and wrestling him to the ground." Gibbs explained.

"Why would he take a kid and then treat it like crap and disown him?" Tony asked.

"Your parents tried for years to have a baby but they had no success. They wanted to adopt a kid from China, Senior seems to think an Asian kid could be a robot who would devote his or herself to serving Senior." Gibbs explained.

"So why did he take me then?" Tony asked.

"Shannon got pregnant and the adoption process was too slow for them." Gibbs replied.

"Why did Shannon never tell you about me? Why did she never try to find me?" Tony asked.

"She loved you with all her heart but her parents refused to give her any help with the baby. If it were now she could go to any church or so many foundations and gotten help but teen pregnancies were vilified and treated like lepers back then. Finally her step-dad's grandmother offered to take her in and pay her to help her around the house. She was going to do it but Senior had already decided he wanted you. Shannon was smart though and started going to a midwife. Her plan was to have you and then take you to her grandma's as soon as she was able but the day you were born your parents showed up with a lawyer. There was nothing she could do. Those bastards never let her see you again!" Gibbs explained.

"So she did care?" Tony asked.

"Of course she did she adored you." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>McGee played the events of the day over and over in his head. Diane's actions and Jimmy's concerns for him and tips of advice. He would talk to the director tomorrow. He didn't think he could stomach it today. What if Diane had messed with the cameras? What if he lost his job over this. He wanted to own up to his ill treatment of Tony but he didn't want to lose his job at NCIS. He wished that Tony was out of the hospital and could rush to his defense. That what Tony would do too. He could be a pain but whenever somebody was in trouble or in distress. He would drop everything and rush to their aide. Even if that person had hurt him. He came home and discovered Sarah waiting for him.<p>

"Hi Tim" Sarah greeted.

"Hi Sarah, is everything OK?" McGee asked.

"Mom and I got in a big fight." Sarah replied.

"Another one? Was this one over Willie too?" McGee asked.

"Uh-huh" Sara replied nodding.

"Sarah, I know the past two months have been hard on you. They've been hard for me too but we aren't ten years old. We have to accept that even though we miss dad. Mom is a grown woman and she has every right to fall in love again. Besides she and dad have been divorced since you were twelve and she has been with Willie for five years now. Their engagement is just ill timed." McGee explained.

"I know it's just hard." Sarah sniffed.

"Do you want to come in?" McGee offered.

"OK. Now how's Tony by the way?" Sarah asked.

"He is doing great. He's been in a regular room for a couple of days and they think he can go to rehab within the week." McGee explained.

"That's good. Have you told Gibbs the truth yet?" Sarah asked.

"Not yet. I am afraid too." McGee replied.

"But Vance knows?" Sarah asked.

"Yes" McGee replied.

"Then you need to tell Gibbs because he is going to find out eventually. Especially if you are being investigated by IA. If you tell him it will go over a lot better than if he just finds out." Sarah explained.

"I know" McGee replied.

"Do you promise you will tell him tomorrow?" Sarah asked.

"Yes" McGee replied.

"Good" Sarah replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs groaned and sat up on the cot. The cot Brad, had provided was better than the chair beside Tony's bed in the ICU but not much. That was his selfish thought about when Tony was at the rehab hospital. Once Tony was in rehab he would be able to sleep in a soft hotel bed. Once Tony was well it would be either his own bed of the cushy pillow-top Jack had in his room. Depending on if the doctors cleared Tony to travel or not.<p>

"Boss? Are you OK?" Tony asked.

"Just sore" Gibbs replied.

"You are destroying your back on the chairs and cots." Tony observed.

"TONY! I am almost sixty years old, have been blown-up twice, and injured on the job countless times. I get sore anywhere I sleep." Gibbs assured.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Tony asked.

"I have to take care of some legal matters." Gibbs replied.

"What legal matters?" Tony asked.

"First I have to have Abby confirm that you are mine and then I have to find a lawyer." Gibbs explained.

"I am an adult why do you need a lawyer?" Tony questioned,.

"That old bastard wants to take you to a rehab hospital in Italy." Gibbs explained.

"He can't do that? Can he?" Tony asked.

"He has no right to make any decisions regarding you. Any medical decisions are up to me, Ducky, and Jimmy." Gibbs assured.

"Senior is tricky and mean Boss! He could just take me!" Tony cried.

"He tries and I will kill him." Gibbs vowed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: McGee confesses to Gibbs and Vance in the next chapter. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	20. Gathering Evidence

Gibbs hated to leave Tony but he had to get the legal stuff done ASAP. The sooner he got everything done. The sooner he could slap Senior with not only a cease and desist order but also a restraining order. Ensure that bastard would NEVER be able go get near Tony again. Much less try and take him to another continent. Looking back Gibbs should have done this years ago but he didn't know the truth about Tony then and he knew the younger agent wanted to at least try to have a relationship with his father. Now he knew the truth and it was clear that Senior in no way cared for his son. He just cared for himself and getting his way. Gibbs's first stop was NCIS. There was only one person he trusted to preform the DNA test and give him the honest results. Sure she tended to defend Senior but when she heard of his latest antics. She would lose any respect and care she had for that old bastard.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! How is Tony?!" Abby cried wrapping her boss into a tight hug.

"He is doing great Abbs." Gibbs assured.

"That's awesome now why are you here? You haven't left the hospital in days!" Abby asked.

"I need you to do me a favor." Gibbs replied.

"Anything for you Gibbs." Abby replied.

"I need you to run an paternity test." Gibbs replied handing Abby Tony's brush and the throw away tooth-brush he had bought in Bethesda's gift shop and used for the past five days.

"This is Tony's brush. Does Tony have a kid? Maybe?" Abby questioned.

"No, Abbs the tooth-brush is mine and I have reason to believe that Tony is my real son." Gibbs explained.

"You may be Tony's father?!" Abby gasped.

"Yes, I found these letters from Shannon to my dad and I am almost positive that Tony is my boy. I just need the DNA test for proof." Gibbs explained.

"I will run it right away!" Abby cried taking the brush and tooth-brush into her lab.

* * *

><p>Gibbs walked up to the bullpen while he waited. Tony was his son he knew that, in a way he had always known that. The letters and Tony's words were all the proof he needed but the lawyers would need real evidence that Tony was his boy and that meant a DNA test. So he sat at his desk and waited for the results. While he waited, he decided to attend to the other piece of evidence he would need for the lawyer. The letters Shannon had written. He would have to look for other evidence of Tony being a Gibbs in the stuff Shannon had left behind but that would have to wait until after he had the results. He knew what they would be but still he wanted to wait just to be sure. At least this he could do over the phone from anywhere. He picked up his phone and dialed, LJ's number.<p>

"Hello?"

"LJ? It's me Jethro."

"Jethro?! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need your help with something."

"Of course Jethro anything."

"I need you to go to my dad's house and get the black cardboard box and any letters from Shannon to my dad, then bring them down here to DC. Just drop them by my house. I need them today."

"That attic was pretty trashed but I will do my best to get everything."

"Thanks LJ I appreciate it."

"Why are the letters so important?"

"Because they are evidence that Tony is my real son."

"Oh OK. That is good right?"

"It is amazing."

"Wonderful"

* * *

><p>McGee watched his boss talk on the phone. Maybe it was for the best that he told Gibbs the truth at NCIS. If their were witnesses and evidence. Maybe just maybe Gibbs would decide that killing him wasn't worth it. After Gibbs hung up the phone. He walked into the bullpen breathing heavily as he moved across the room.<p>

"Hi Boss" McGee wheezed.

"McGee are you OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Boss, I have to tell you something." McGee replied.

"What is it? Are you OK?" Gibbs asked.

"I am being investigated by IA." McGee replied.

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask what was up with that." Gibbs replied.

"Do you remember the Military At Home case?" McGee asked.

"Yeah but that was years ago. What does that have to do with anything?" Gibbs asked.

"I am being investigated because Ziva and I turned the radio off on Tony when he was talking to people at Royal Woods." McGee explained.

"You did what?!" Gibbs demanded.

"I turned the radio off on Tony! Ziva and I did!" McGee cried.

"I know what you did but I cannot believe that you did it!" Gibbs snapped.

"I know sir but that's not all." McGee replied.

"What else did you do?! Eat a puppy?1" Gibbs demanded.

"No uh the night Tony was attacked. I was in the bathroom texting Delilah. While Tony was being attacked. I saw the guy start hassling him and I still left." McGee explained.

"You chose texting your girlfriend over defending your partner?! Even off duty that is wrong! Get out of my sight! You are off my team and I never want to see you again!" Gibbs snapped.

"Boss it was a mistake." McGee replied.

"I SAID GET LOST!" Gibbs bellowed.

* * *

><p>Anthony DiNozzo Senior stood over his son's sleeping form. Agent Gibbs knew the truth now. Which meant that now he was bound to reveal it to the real world and that would ruin everything. He had to do something or his whole life would go up in flames before him. Everything he had worked for. All those years raising that spoiled brat. All for nothing. The media would have a field day and he would lose everything. The whining piece of crap he called a son was not worth a cent of his fortune. That's why he had cut him off but the bastard had still managed to find a way to bankrupt him. Tackling his real father on the street one day when he was a <em>detective<em> in Baltimore. Being "fate" was a load of crap and he knew it. Luckily he was smarter than his loser, piece of shit son and already had a trick up his sleeve and luckily he had a friend who could help him take that failure and disappointment down.

"So you'll help me?" Senior asked that tall figure beside him.

"Yes I can. Give me twenty-four hours to get the stuff." His friend replied.

"One problem the Marine will be back by then." Senior replied.

"He'll be here but when a doctor is "examining Tony" "To make sure he is ready to go to he rehab hospital after all". He will have no choice but the leave." The other man explained.

"You are a genius!" Senior cried.

"That's why I am a doctor and my brother is just a cop." The other man replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't worry Tony's brother is NOT! Kelly after a sex change operation. What do Senior and him intend to do to Tony? What about McGee? Will Gibbs be able to forgive him? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	21. Manuel Hernandez-DiNozzo

Manuel Hernandez-DiNozzo was born one September 30th 1972 in the village of Reynosa Mexico. His mother Selena Hernandez may have been a single mom in a poor village but her families connections to the Reynosa Cartel allowed her to provide her only son with a comfortable life. Though the majority of her money came from her career as a prostitute who catered to wealthy business men but it was his father Anthony DiNozzo Senior, who supplied his family with their fortune. All the Hernandez family had to do was use some of the money to send Manuel to the Rhode Island Military Academy and allow him to apprentice with his father in the summers. Selena was apprehensive about sending her child away and allowing him to work with a man she only knew for one night thirteen years prior but when she noticed just how brilliant Manuel was and how poor their schools were she agreed. Manuel was harder to convince as he loved his life in Mexico and his goal was to eventually join the cartel like the other members of his family. His Uncle Pedro was already grooming him and his cousins Alejandro and Paloma, in the Reynosa Cartel. He however was won over when he learned just how much money he was destined to inherit from his father. Anthony DiNozzo Senior's connections and fortune allowed for Manuel to easily gain citizenship. Anthony DiNozzo Senior had another son Anthony DiNozzo Junior who would be starting at RIMA the same year as Manual. So Manual kept his last name while attending the school to keep Tony from discovering his brother.

Manuel was in his Sophomore Year at Harvard. When his Uncle Pedro murdered a Navy Officer in the states. Luckily DiNozzo Senior had become close to the Hernandez family and was more than willing to help get Pedro off. Unfortunately a woman witnessed the murder. A woman who just happened to be Anthony DiNozzo Senior's sister and the birth mother of his son Junior. Senior knew that his sister was poking around and trying to gain access to her son now that he was an adult. He used his connections to keep tabs on Shannon. Even though she was in Witness Protection and under the protection of NCIS. He even provided Pedro with the gun that took the lives of an NCIS agent and Shannon and Kelly Gibbs. Pedro went into hiding from the authorities back in Mexico. While Senior tried to find a way to protect his friend and, son's beloved uncle.

Tragically Leroy Jethro Gibbs the husband of Shannon and father of Kelly resolved his vendetta with a bullet to Pedro's head. Before they found a way to bail him out. Manuel was home for a visit when it happened and watched his uncle get murdered. He wanted to go to the authorities but as Senior pointed out. He had been working for the cartel on the side and had been running cocain when he witnessed the murder. It would be too easy for the authorities to find that out and it could very easily cost Manuel his U.S. Citizenship. The best way to get back at Gibbs was good old fashioned revenge. Unfortunately Gibbs was nearly impossible to track, even for somebody as powerful as Anthony DiNozzo Senior.

That was the same year Manuel finally had the courage to tell Senior he wanted to be a doctor rather than take over DiNozzo Enterprises. Senior was disappointed but quickly realized that Manuel being a doctor could work to his advantage. Senior had an addiction to prescription pills ever since Elizabeth left behind a brand new bottle of Valium when the cancer finally got to her. With a doctor son he could get all kinds of prescriptions no questions asked. There was also the pride that went along with having a son who was a doctor. He could brag about Manny's accomplishments in Med School and as he went through his internship and residency at the Country Club and then sponsor Manny when he made enough money as big shot attending to join the country club. Manuel became an orthopedic surgeon and with Seniors connections got a job at one of the top hospitals in New York. Catering to only the wealthiest of the wealthy. He made his first million before he completed his residency. He was so occupied by money, success, woman, and drugs that he almost forgot his anger at Jethro Gibbs.

Meanwhile his brother Tony chose to become a cop after saving a child from a burning building while still attending Ohio State University. That worthless, ungrateful loser couldn't even save the kids sister. Tony broke his leg in a game his Senior year at OSU. When Manuel was in his freshman year of med school. While Manuel built success as a surgeon at the Wellington Orthopedic Institute. Tony bounced around from precinct to precinct as a beat cop. Until he made detective in Baltimore.

A year later he joined NCIS after tackling the Leroy Jethro Gibbs. it was perfect, Manuel and Senior nearly burst with joy at how easy it would be to take revenge on "the murderer" unfortunately Gibbs was just as hard to kill as he was to track. However as DiNozzo Senior and the son he was proud of watched Gibbs, they saw just how attached the Marine was to Tony. That's when it hit them. If they killed Gibbs he would be dead and that would be it but if they killed Tony.

They would be taking something from him that he loved and he would see how they felt when Pedro died. They just had to wait for the perfect moment and they had finally gotten it. Tony was weak from an injury. An injury that everybody thought was just the result of a random bar fight. Manny had just happened to be in the bar Tony was drinking at and Tony just happened to be hitting on the girl he had been pursuing for months. Manny knew he was screwed if he was caught attacking a fed but he didn't care. Senior and him both had money and over the years while they waited for revenge. Gibbs had killed his beloved Paloma and Alejandro. He had finally had enough and just went for it.

Tony survived and he got away but Senior was still nervous. So he hatched a plan to take Tony to a fancy rehab hospital in Italy but the hospital didn't exist. It was a facility for disabled adults and a miserable place where contact with the outside world was banned. Another roadblock was hit when Gibbs refused to allow Tony to be taken to the facility. Claiming Tony would be paralyzed if he flew. Which would only work to their advantage seeing as the cripples were practically chained to the floor. Gibbs burned with rage and attacked Senior forcing him to admit that Tony was not really his son but the son of his sister Shannon and a boy she met on vacation when she was fourteen. Shannon had never revealed the babies paternity to anybody but her mother and step-father but in his rage Gibbs revealed himself to be the father. He had only recently learned himself but it made everything perfect. All they had to do was get Tony declared incompetent and present fake paper-work allowing Senior and Manny to take Tony to Italy. Senior had a lawyer who was willing to do both. The only flaw in their plan. As long as Tony was conscious he would fight. Senior and Manny were about to give up. When Manny came up with a brilliant idea. He would secure a powerful Mexican narcotic that was illegal in the United States, from his old friends in the Reynosa Cartel. The drug was so strong it would leave Tony unconscious and unresponsive at least until they arrived in Italy. Manny would put on his scrubs and lab-coat, sneak a peek at Tony's file, find whatever pills they were giving him for pain and replace them with the narcotic. If Tony was not on any pain pills he would slip Tony the bills in his orange juice. The best part was seizures were a common side-effect of the pills occurring in almost every person who took them. All he would have to do is say Tony was having seizures and that he needed to be transported back to Bethesda. He had even secured an ambulance and hired friends of his to pose as paramedics. Senior would be the "terrified daddy" and ride with his son to the hospital. Except they wouldn't go to the hospital. They would go to the airport, hop on a private plane, and fly Tony to Italy. Once there he would be locked away and hidden from the world. He would suffer until he died from lack of care and failure to thrive. Then they would send the death notice to poor Gibbs and rub it in his face. How he had failed to protect his son or even catch that his boy was in trouble. There plan was almost perfect. What they forgot to take into account was just how much Leroy Jethro Gibbs loved Tony and just what he would do to protect his boy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There finally, an answer to a lot of burning questions. Senior and Manny put their plan into action in the next chapter but how far will they get. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	22. Legal Matters

Tony wished he could shake his uneasy feeling. It had started when he was napping after his therapy session. He swore he heard voices but not just any voices the voice of Senior and, of his attacker. He thought it was just a dream. Senior wasn't allowed to visit him after all but when he opened his eyes. He saw them standing over his bed. The call button had fallen just out of reach. So he tried to scream but before he could let anything out Senior and his attacker ran from the room. Even though they were gone and it was unlikely they would return it still left him shaken. He wished that Gibbs was with him. If his boss had been there he would have thrown Senior out and drug his attacker to interrogation to rip him multiple new ones. Then he would have come back and comforted Tony until he calmed down but Gibbs wasn't there. He was alone and he was scared to death. He looked up when the door to his room opened. Hoping that it was Gibbs but instead it was Dr. Pitt in a pair of jeans and Wolverines sweatshirt

"Hi, Brad." Tony greeted glaring at the sweatshirt.

"Sorry about this but my other jackets are in the wash. Don't say anything but my fiancee has been having morning sickness and hasn't felt up to doing laundry. Still too early to let it get out though but you are like family." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Congrats man" Tony replied.

"Thanks we're pretty excited." Dr. Pitt replied.

"What are you doing in here man? I thought my lungs were clear." Tony questioned.

"This is a personal visit hence the street clothes. Just stopping by since I heard they were springing you to the rehab hospital tomorrow. Thought I'd stop by before you left." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Thanks man" Tony sighed.

"Hey you OK? I figured you'd be thrilled rehab is one step closer to going home and getting back to normal." Dr. Pitt asked.

"Oh yeah I am fine just a little uneasy." Tony replied.

"What do you mean by uneasy? Like sick? I can call somebody if you need." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Not sick probably just tired. Didn't sleep great last night." Tony replied.

"You don't feel warm but you are a little clammy. I will let you get some rest." Dr. Pitt replied.

* * *

><p>Two hours after Gibbs called him, LJ Moore arrived with the letters Gibbs had requested. He just had to get the DNA results from Abby and then he could take it up to legal. Then he could get back to Bethesda. He knew he should go home first and gather any extra evidence that he may need to prove that he was Tony's father and had been previously unaware of the situation but he wanted to get back to his boy. His gut was telling him that something wasn't right with Tony and he wanted to be there. He took the box of letters and walked down to Abby's lab.<p>

"Gibbs! I was just going to come get you! I have the results! Sorry it took me so long but I had to run some samples for a case!" Abby cried throwing her arms around Gibbs.

"It's OK, Abbs put your real work ahead of side assignments." Gibbs replied.

"Well do you want to know the answer?! Or do you want me to come to the hospital so we can tell Tony together?!" Abby cried.

"No go ahead and tell me." Gibbs replied.

"Congratulations! You are Tony's father!" Abby cried.

"I figured that much but it is still good to hear." Gibbs replied.

"What's in the box?!" Abby asked.

"Just some letters from Shannon, I need to take to legal." Gibbs replied.

"Oh are they about Tony? Are their baby Tony pictures?" Abby asked.

"They are about Tony but she didn't get any pictures of Tony. She only had him for an hour before Senior took him." Gibbs explained.

"Oh" Abby sighed.

* * *

><p>Even though he knew what the results would be Gibbs was still bursting with joy that Tony was his son. He looked at the print out of the results and the box of letters. This should be enough evidence for one of the lawyers from legal to take his case but it was going to take a hell of a lot more evidence and one hell of a fight to take on Senior. The older DiNozzo had admitted he knew the truth about Tony's paternity but he was not so willing to give up rights to Tony. Gibbs felt for his boy. This was a tough place to be in at forty-one years old, two men fighting over who had the right to call himself, his dad. Even worse Tony had grown-up in a childhood of abuse and neglect at the hands of his adoptive father. While his biological parents were around and full of love to give.<p>

"Agent Gibbs what can I do for you?" One of the younger female lawyers Katie Evans asked.

"I need you to take a case for me." Gibbs replied.

"What ya got?" Katie asked.

"This is a DNA test and some letters from my deceased wife Shannon. Both confirm that Shannon and I are the biological parents to agent Tony DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

"You are Tony's father? When did you learn this?" Katie asked.

"Just recently but I had to tend to Tony in the hospital before I could deal with the legal aspect of all this." Gibbs explained.

"How is he doing by the way?" Katie asked.

"Better they are moving him to rehab tomorrow." Gibbs replied.

"That is wonderful." Katie replied.

"It is, so will you take my case?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course but why is this important? Tony is a grown man, Senior has no rights." Katie asked.

"Senior is trying to take him away from me and he has enough money and power that he could get around the law." Gibbs explained.

"I will get on this right away." Katie replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs drove back to Bethesda, shifting between burning with rage at McGee and bursting with happiness that Tony was confirmed to be his son and the ball was rolling on seeing to it that Senior had no access to Tony ever again. When he arrived to his boys room, Tony was sitting up in bed eating his dinner and watching an ancient black and white movie.<p>

"Hey Boss" Tony replied turning off the TV.

"Weren't you watching that?" Gibbs asked.

"Not really, what's up?" Tony asked.

"I had Abby run the tests and I am proud to say I am your father." Gibbs replied.

"It's all official now?" Tony asked.

"Yep and I took the results and letters from Shannon to legal and Katie Evans is handling the case for us." Gibbs explained.

"You went to Stillwater?" Tony asked.

"No LJ brought them down. He wants to visit a few friends in his old rest home anyway." Gibbs replied.

"Are we going to get the letters back?" Tony asked.

"Yeah once this is dealt with." Gibbs replied.

"You OK, you seem tense?" Tony asked.

"I had to fire McGee today." Gibbs admitted.

"You fired, Probie? Why?" Tony asked.

"I found out that he left you alone when that drunk guy started hassling you in the bar." Gibbs explained.

"Yeah so you can't fire him for that. Besides Delilah and him had been playing phone tag and missing each others texts for days. I don't want Probie to lose her." Tony explained.

"You knew about that?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah he told me he was going to text Delilah real quick. Thought I could take the guy though. He was pretty trashed. Thought he'd fall over easy." Tony replied.

"Well that wasn't the only thing he did wrong. Ziver and him turned the radio off on you at Royal Woods. You could have been killed. IA is investigating him but he is off my team. No matter what the outcome." Gibbs explained.

"So they did turn the radio off. Figured as much but what can you do?" Tony replied.

"Go to me or the director." Gibbs replied.

"Didn't want to bother you and Vance didn't like me much yet back then." Tony replied.

"How can you be so calm with all this?" Gibbs asked.

"It's in the past and I haven't exactly been nice to Probie in the past." Tony replied.

"Yeah but you never did anything like that." Gibbs replied.

"It doesn't matter. You have to forgive Probie. He is a good agent and if IA lets him keep his job MCRT needs him. I may not be able to go back in the field and you already said that you would leave NCIS if I couldn't work anymore. If NCIS loses both of us Probie is the only one good enough to take the reigns of MCRT." Tony explained.

"We'll see" Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More with McGee and Diane in the next chapter. Also once the DiNozzo drama starts up a surprising connection between Tony, Manny, and Katie is revealed. Any ideas? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	23. Senior's Drama

McGee knew that he needed to get help with the Diane situation. What he didn't know was how he would get it. He knew that he needed to go to Vance but anytime he went to NCIS he had to be with either Diane or escorted by an agent but Diane always insisted on being with him. He could call Vance but Diane was as bad as Gibbs when it came to showing up at the worst possible time. He was dialing Vance's number. When he heard a knock the door and sure enough when he looked out his peephole Diane was standing on the other side. Reluctantly opened the door and let her in. She was a deviant bitch but if he ignored. She would destroy him.

"Diane, what are you doing here? I thought we weren't meeting today." McGee asked.

"Oh we aren't." Diane replied.

"Then why are you in my apartment?" McGee asked.

"I have a little proposition for you." Diane replied.

"What now?" McGee asked.

"I heard from my friend Manny that DiNozzo Senior and him are going to drug Tony today and get him declared incompetent so they can fly him to a rehab hospital in Italy." Diane explained.

"First of all they have no rights to take Tony even if he was incompetent. Secondly Tony broke vertebrae that could paralyze him." McGee replied.

"Yeah whatever, anyway we need you to distract agent Gibbs while they drug Tony and get him to the air-port." Diane replied.

"I WILL NOT DO THAT!" McGee snapped.

"OK then I will tell Vance that you are not cooperating." Diane replied.

"Go ahead" McGee replied pretending like he was OK with what was about to happen.

* * *

><p>Tony shifted in his bed. He felt worse today than he had in days. He wished he could say it was from overdoing in rehab but he was barely through the first hour of a three and a half hour session. When he tripped over a rug and took a nasty tumble. Now his ribs, chest, and stomach were killing him. He hated to do it but he had requested pain meds. After what felt like an eternity a Latino doctor who looked eerily like his attacker entered his room.<p>

"Here you go agent DiNozzo. I am Dr. Hernandez and I brought you the pain pills you requested. I hope they help." Dr. Hernandez greeted, handing Tony two yellow pills and a glass of juice.

"These don't look like my usual pills. I am limited on what I can take. I have a serious sensitivity to pills. If I take the wrong thing I could die." Tony explained.

"It's fine." Dr. Hernandez assured.

"I would really like to talk to another doctor or a nurse about this. I really don't want to take any risks I have had a rough couple weeks obviously." Tony requested.

"I SAID IT WAS FINE! NOW TAKE IT!" Dr. Hernandez snapped.

"No!" Tony argued.

"IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO TAKE IT I WILL MAKE YOU TAKE IT!" Dr. Hernandez snapped forcing the pill into Tony's mouth and down his throat like he were a dog.

* * *

><p>After forcing the pill down Tony's throat Manny rushed out of the room. He had managed to convince the head of the hospital that he had preformed surgery on one of the patients and needed to check in on him. After he ran out, Senior walked in the room. Senior took a seat by his "sons" bed and waited. He had already signed the paperwork declaring Tony incompetent. Now all he had to do was wait. It wasn't long before Tony went into a violent seizure. He took a moment to get in character. Before pressing the call button.<p>

"Sir what's happening?!" A nurse called.

"My son is having a seizure!" Senior cried feigning grief and fear.

"Has this happened before?" The nurse asked.

"No! He has always been so healthy. Please help him! I can't lose him! He is my world! I already lost his mother when he was just a boy!" Senior cried.

"Sir it is alright I am a visiting physician just for today and I can tell that he is in good hands and I already called him an ambulance." Manny explained.

"Th...Thank you Manny." Senior sniffed.

* * *

><p>McGee slammed the door on Diane. It didn't matter he was going to lose NCIS anyway. He was already of the MCRT. So it's not like he had much hope of keeping his job anyway. He had to tell Gibbs. Even if his boss was angry at him. He had to know. If didn't tell Gibbs and those people to Tony and he ended up paralyzed as a result. It would be his head. He took out his phone and called his boss.<p>

"Gibbs"

"Boss it's me, McGee"

"Thought I made it clear I was done with ya McGee."

"I know. I know but uh somethings happened. Something you need to know about."

"What now?"

"The IA agent who is investigating me is Diane Rogers."

"Diane Rogers? I almost feel sorry for you."

"You should be concerned about Tony."

"Why?"

"She told me about DiNozzo Senior's latest plan."

"Taking him to Italy, don't worry about it. He can't."

"No Boss he is going to drug Tony so he will seem incompetent and then take him to Italy while he is still out of it and can't fight."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Diane told me."

"How does she know?"

"I don't know she is friends with somebody named Manny and he told her."

"Why did she tell you though?!"

"She wanted me to distract you while they took Tony. The good news is you are at the hospital and can deal with them."

"Shit!"

"What?"

"I left the hospital right after Tony was settled in. He had a few hours of rehab and I needed to attend to some business."

"You need to get back there."

"Oh really? I was going to wait around and see what happened."

* * *

><p>Gibbs was already running when McGee informed him of Senior's plan. If he he wanted to save his boy he had to act fast. He jumped in his charger and peeled out of the NCIS parking lot towards Quantico Rehab Center. Praying that it wouldn't be too late. When he made it to the hospital he raced inside and tore past the reception desk. Right upstairs to Tony's room. He swung the door open and his heart dropped. His boy was gone.<p>

"HELP! HELP!" Gibbs cried.

"Sir what is wrong?" A nurse asked.

"My son is missing!" Gibbs cried.

"Your son?" The nurse asked.

"Tony!" Gibbs cried.

"Oh Mr. DiNozzo left in an ambulance twenty minutes ago." The nurse replied.

"What? Why?" Gibbs questioned.

"He fell in rehab and seemed to be in pain so we let him rest. Then about thirty minutes ago he had a violent seizure. His father was with him and called for us." The nurse explained.

"His dad? What did he look like?" Gibbs asked.

"An older version of Tony. A lot more than you do and he seemed a lot more concerned about his son's well being then you. I don't know what you are trying to pull but I do not like it." The nurse explained.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will, Gibbs be able to find Tony before the plane takes off? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	24. Abducted

A strong feeling of dread washed over Gibbs. Once again his boy had gotten into trouble and he hadn't been around to do anything about it. The fact that Tony had suffered a seizure scared the hell out of him. Tony had never had a seizure before as long as he knew him. He knew that seizures were common in people with brain injuries like Tony's but his gut was telling him that there was a far more sinister cause to his boy's seizure. The nurse had told him that Tony had left in an ambulance but she wasn't willing to help him more than that. He stepped out of the hospital and dialed Bethesda.

"Bethesda Naval Hospital"

"This is Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo was rushed to the hospital via ambulance after suffering a seizure at Quantico Rehab Center."

"Mr. DiNozzo was not brought back in but I will call the local dispatch and see if he is being en-route though."

"Thank you"

"No problem, please hold."

* * *

><p>"Hello Mr. Gibbs? Are you still there."<p>

"Yeah"

"I don't mean to alarm you but Tony has not been brought in here or to any other local hospital nor is there any record of him being transported via ambulance. Since the day he was admitted here after the bar fight."

* * *

><p>This couldn't be happening. It had to be some horrible nightmare or cruel prank. Somebody had taken his boy and he was in danger. Even if the ambulance had been hijacked dispatch would have had records of the ambulance being called. His body filled with a combination of burning rage and sheer terror. He could hear the receptionist from Bethesda calling his name and asking if he was OK. That only made him feel worse. He pulled his phone away from his ear and thrust it into the wall. It cracked on the brick wall before shattering as it hit the concrete sidewalk. It was only after the phone was destroyed that he realized that now he had no way to call and get help finding Tony.<p>

"SHIT!" Gibbs yelled punching the air.

* * *

><p>Senior and Manny sped down the street. Their ambulance was just a work van with no back windows that Manny had borrowed from a friend. So it was tricky getting Tony out of the hospital in it but somehow they had managed to make the paint job look convincing enough. Now they were speeding towards the airport. Where Senior had secured a private jet. His phone rang and he had Manny answer it. He knew it was bad news by the way Manny's face fell.<p>

"Dammit!" Manny snapped.

"What's wrong, son?" Senior asked.

"That was the airport. The pilot of the private jet had a family emergency! It's going to be three hours before we get another one!" Manny explained.

"That doesn't seem too bad." Senior replied.

"Gibbs could find us in that time then and we'd be screwed." Manny replied.

"How could he find us?" Senior asked.

"Track our phones." Manny replied.

"Gibbs just thinks that Tony disappeared in an ambulance. He would only try tracking Tony's phone and Tony doesn't have a phone." Senior explained.

"Oh thank God! What do you suggest we do until we can leave?" Manny asked.

"Grab a few drinks?" Senior suggested.

"OK" Manny replied.

Senior and Manny turned around and doubled back to a nearby bar. Neither one caring that Tony was suffering violent seizures in the back of the van.

* * *

><p>Gibbs walked back into the rehab center. To his relief the receptionist allowed him to use the front desk phone. He dialed the number of Agent Mitchell's desk phone. With McGee suspended and Tony and him down. Bishop was working down in cyber until the rest of the team was able to return. So the best bet was to call Agent Balboa's team. Agent Mitchell had been the SFA on Balboa's team for a year and a half now and in that time had become extremely close to Tony.<p>

"You've reached Agent Gregory Mitchell."

"Greg, it's Gibbs."

"Gibbs? What's going on? Is Tony doing OK? I was gonna swing by after work but only if he is feeling up to it."

"Greg, somethings happened to Tony."

"What? Is he OK?! Do we need to get to Bethesda?"

"No Greg, Tony is missing. He had a seizure at the rehab center and they said he left in an ambulance but there is no record of him being in an ambulance or any departing from Quantico Rehab."

"Shit did he have his cell on him?"

"He would have had too. His pack was gone and I know his phone was in there."

"Great! I am already tracking him!"

"Thank you so much, Greg."

"Just doing my job."

* * *

><p>Tony was scared to death. He hated feeling like he was trapped. It was the same feeling he felt when he was lying in a coma after the bar fight. The worst part was not knowing what had happened to make him this way. The last thing he remembered was falling in rehab but he hadn't hit his head. He wasn't aware of much but he knew that he wanted Gibbs. If his. h dad was there. He would be rocking him and assuring him that he would be OK.<p>

* * *

><p>Gibbs had driven back to NCIS. So that as soon as Agent Mitchell found Tony. They could hop in a squad car and rush to his boys aid. He sat at his desk with his head in his hands. While he waited he found himself doing something he hadn't done in years. Pray. He prayed that he would find Tony soon and that his son would be relatively unscathed by his latest incident. He knew that Senior was involved in this and when he found that old bastard. He would tear him to shreds. If that man had taken Tony to Italy and Tony was left a paraplegic as result. He would personally rip the older DiNozzo's spine out and beat him with it. Hell he may do that anyway.<p>

"Agent Gibbs!" Greg called.

"What is it, Greg?" Gibbs asked.

"I tracked Tony to a bar in Baltimore." Greg replied.

"I need more than that!" Gibbs snapped.

"O'Connor's Pub" Greg replied.

"That's where Senior drinks when he is in town." Gibbs replied through gritted teeth.

"He's involved isn't he?" Greg asked.

"Unfortunately he is and I can't wait to find him and destroy him." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will Tony be OK when Gibbs finds him? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	25. Saving Tony

Senior chugged his fifth pitcher of beer. Beside him Manny was working on his seventh. Neither DiNozzo man seemed to care or even remember that Tony was suffering in the back of their van. They hadn't even bothered to open any windows when they went into the bar. It was a crisp November day but air would eventually get tight in the sealed up van. Even with only one person in it. Poor Tony also had the disadvantage of weakened lungs. Not that either DiNozzo had considered that fact. All they cared about was drinking and having fun. Before getting on the plane and flying Tony to his inevitable death. Manny shakily raised his arm as he poured another sip into his mouth. As he did he caught a glimpse of his watch and drunkenly yelped.

"Wht'sss wrng sin?" Senior asked.

"Wre lte. Gnna misss r plne." Manny slurred.

"Shit!" Senior snapped.

* * *

><p>Senior and Manny stumble ran out of the bar and back to the van. It was a private jet. So it's not like the plane would take off without them but if they were too late. The air-port may just book the plane to somebody else. Even though they had it for the next seven days. After they ditched Tony they would spend a week enjoying themselves in Italy. The last stop before they left would be the facility they were going to dump Tony off at. With any luck while they were there they could get photographs of Tony languishing in a tiny damp room and send it to Gibbs. They may even follow him around so they could see the look on the former Marine's face. When he saw that his son was suffering in such a horrible place. Just as Manny opened the back door of the van Tony went into his most severe seizure yet. Between the violence of the fit and the fact that he hadn't been to the bathroom since before rehab. Tony ended up losing control of his bladder and bowels. Tony was thankfully still unconscious as result of the strong pills Manny had given him. If he weren't he would be both terrified and mortified right now. Manny and Senior found Tony's accident hilarious.<p>

"Lkk th bby wt hmslf!" Senior taunted.

"Nd sht hmslf! Wht a lsr!" Manny added.

"It's s fnny!" Senior mocked.

"Sht! N it'ss nt!" Manny cried.

"Wy nt sn 'm actly prd f?" Senior asked.

"Bcse nw w gnna hve ta py fr th vn clning." Manny slurred.

"Dmtt!" Senior snapped punching the door of the van.

"Dnt ht th vn! Mre w hve t py! Ht th bby!" Manny warned.

"Yr rght!" Senior slurred.

* * *

><p>Manny and Senior grabbed Tony's still seizing body, drug him out of the van, and threw him down hard on the street. Both were too drunk and heartless to care that it was broad daylight and there were at least fifty witnesses passing by. Senior started kicking Tony hard in the face and calling him a worthless baby. Manny tried to kick but he was too drunk and slipped and fell hard onto the street. He pulled himself up but couldn't stand. So he remained on his knees punching Tony in the chest and stomach. While Senior continued to kick Tony in the face, head, and back. Both were completely unaware that they were about to enter a world of pain.<p>

* * *

><p>Gibbs swung his car around the corner. He had broken almost every traffic law as he rushed to his boy's aide but he didn't care. The only thing in the world that mattered to him was getting to Tony in time. If that bastard took his baby out of the country and left him with a permanent disability. Because he had ignored his gut and left Tony. He would never be able to forgive himself and looking Tony in the eye would be next to impossible. He slammed on his breaks outside the bar that Senior was supposedly drinking at. He saw two men kicking and punching at a large bump in the road. Behind a windowless white van. As he jumped out of the car. He realized that the bump wasn't a bump at all. It was Tony and one of the men was Senior. The other man was a tall Latino man who despite his exotic features looked eerily like Senior.<p>

"HEY!" Gibbs called.

"Wht?" Senior asked.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Bting th sht ot f my lser brther!" Manny slurred.

"Who the hell are you?!" Gibbs demanded as he pulled Manny away from Tony and threw him down hard on the street.

"Mnny Dnzo! Manny snapped.

"Th sn 'm prd of!" Senior slurred as Gibbs pulled him away from Tony.

"Oh Tony" Gibbs whispered as he knelt down beside his boy.

"He looks bad Gibbs. Real bad." Agent Mitchell commented. As Tony went into yet another violent seizure.

* * *

><p>Gibbs wanted to help his son. He really did but he was burning with so much rage. If the nurse at the rehab center was telling the truth and Tony had suffered a seizure. He had suffered at least one more since being abducted from his bed by his bastard of a father and whoever this Manny character was but did those bastards care? No! All they cared about was getting what they wanted a partying. Both were trashed and still going to drive. However for whatever reason. They had instead chosen to beat the shit out of Tony on the street. Filled with adrenaline and rage. Gibbs began kicking and beating the hell out of both Manny and Senior. At one point he picked both men up and began to bang them together like coconuts. When he tired of that he threw them to the ground and swiftly kicked each in the testicles. He stomped on Senior's knee and Manny's ankle. The sound of Senior's knee cracking made him smile like a kid on Christmas morning. He continued to beat the hell out of Senior and Manny until the ambulance agent Balboa called arrived. He climbed in the back of the ambulance with his son. It was there that he saw exactly how much damage those bastards had done. Tony's face was swollen and bloody and he could see large bruises forming through Tony's now tattered clothes. Tony had two more seizures as the ambulance sped towards Bethesda. Gibbs held his boys hand, fighting back tears.<p>

"Hang on son, you are safe from those bastards and we are almost to Bethesda." Gibbs whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopefully Senior and Manny didn't cause too much damage to Tony. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	26. Back To Waiting

The ambulance skidded to a halt outside the Emergency Entrance to Bethesda. The paramedics frantically wheeled Tony through the sliding doors. Gibbs jumped out and followed beside his son. Until they came to the swinging double doors marked "Personnel and Patients Only Past This Point". Even after that he stood and watched through the window until Tony was out of sight. After that he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and stomped back to the waiting room. He couldn't believe he was back here. He didn't want Tony to be back in the hospital. He thought this stupid ordeal was almost over. Tony was in rehab and was supposed to be on the way home. Now here he was back in the hospital thanks to his bastard of a father and if Senior's drunken ramblings were correct, his brother. The son that Senior was allegedly actually proud of. It broke Gibbs's heart. Even if Tony weren't genetically Senior's and that man were. It didn't give him any right to show favor the son who actually shared his DNA. Especially since Tony was a federal agent with a heart of gold. Even though he didn't advertise it. While the other son, Marty or what ever Senior slurred his name was. Had presented himself to be a worthless loser. Who beat people senseless when they were clearly down. Now thanks to those two bastards. He was sitting in the hospital waiting for news on his son. He had no idea what he would do if Tony died. He had already lost Shannon and Kelly. He couldn't lose Tony too. His heart had been shattered too many times already. If he lost Tony it was all over. He would have nothing to live for anymore. McGee probably hated him for firing him, Bishop seemed in different to him, Ducky was old and unlikely to really live forever, he had no idea how Jimmy felt but he was sure that the kid wasn't too fond of him. As for Abby she would be devastated but with the help of the the rest of the team she would get over it. He however would never be able to get over it if Tony died. It was horrible enough to have to drag himself out of bed after losing one child. If he lost Kelly it would be damn near impossible. Who was he kidding. It would be impossible.

"JETHRO! What happened?!" Ducky called.

"How did you know I was here, Duck? I only told Balboa's team." Gibbs asked.

"Agent Mitchell told me that Anthony was in the hospital upon arriving back to Head Quarters but the poor fellow was so hysterical I could only understand a third of what he said." Ducky explained.

"While I was dealing with the legal stuff. To prove that Tony is my son and ideally get him some protection from Senior. He started having seizures at the rehab hospital. Supposedly somebody called him an ambulance but when I called to check on him here they said he had never arrived. The receptionist called EMS dispatch and they had no record of Tony being in an ambulance since he was first hospitalized. I called HQ and Balboa's team helped me track Tony down. When I got to him Senior and this other guy who claimed to be Senior's son were beating the crap out of him while he seized in the street." Gibbs explained.

"Good Lord" Ducky gasped.

"I know and now I am sitting here waiting to find out if those bastards killed my son." Gibbs explained.

"Jethro" Ducky whispered squeezing his friend's shoulders.

"There is something I have to tell you, Duck." Gibbs replied.

"What is it, Jethro?" asked.

"If this ends badly and I lose Tony. I have a gun in my glove-box. I would be too lost to go on without him. Don't try to stop me. You can tell the others you begged me not to do it. So they don't hate you but I can't live without him. I am sorry but I am not strong enough." Gibbs explained.

"I know it would hurt to lose Anthony but are you certain suicide is the only option?" Ducky asked.

"You have never lost a child Duck, you have no idea. If I lose Tony that is _two _children I have lost. I am not strong enough to survive that." Gibbs explained.

"If you are certain that is the only option. I cannot say I support your decision but I will not try and fight you on it." Ducky explained.

"Thanks" Gibbs replied.

"Let's be positive though. I am sure that order you gave Anthony all those years ago holds to this day and he will come through just fine." Ducky assured.

"I hope so." Gibbs cracked.

* * *

><p>Manny paced around the holding cell. His dad was in a hospital bed with a badly injured knee. An injury that at Senior's age may result in at best the need for a replacement. At worst he could never walk again. All because Gibbs had to protect his precious son. From the way the feds who brought him in talked. It sounded like they were both looking at serious prison time. His poor father could end up in prison with a bum knee. Thanks to "the Marine's" need to protect his loser brother. His need for revenge was no longer a quest for justice. It was an unquenchable thirst for vengeance. His phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket.<p>

"Hello?"

"Manny, it's me."

"Dad! How are you?"

"Knee's shot I'm afraid. Getting surgery in the morning. Then once I'm recovered their sending me to the big house."

"But you can't walk!"

"They don't care. Hope you are getting better treatment."

"Not really they have me locked in a holding cell. Been hours. This has to be illegal."

"Not like Gibbs cares. All he cares about is his precious Tony. Everybody else is dispensable."

"I'll report his ass to the president!"

"Like he'd believe us over the fed! We are screwed! That bastard committed police brutality and nobody is going to give a damn!"

"We'll get him by hitting where it hurts. I'll get out of here and put a bullet in his head. While he lies in his hospital bed. Gibbs isn't the only one with sniper training."

"You're a good son, Manuel."

* * *

><p>Katie Evans hated going down to the holding cell. She knew that if she wanted to work at NCIS. She would have to get used to being around bad guys but it still creeped her out to be so close. She had drawn the short straw and had to go and see if Manny Hernandez's lawyer had arrived. Agent Mitchell was with her but she was still scared to death. As Mitchell and her approached the cell. She heard a man talking. It was Manny and he was talking on the phone. Phone's were prohibited in lock-up. He must have smuggled it in.<p>

"You're gonna have to turn that thing off!" Greg warned.

"Why?" Manny asked.

"Phone's are prohibited." Greg explained.

"You can't keep me locked in a tiny cell for hours with no liberties! That silver haired monster already was brutal to me and my dad!" Manny snapped.

"You were in here two hours. You have a toilet and water. That is perfectly legal. As for Gibbs. you did worse to Tony. I am with legal. I know." Katie explained.

"Come on sexy don't be like that. You let me go and help me fight these monsters and I will fuck you s hard you can't walk for a month." Manny explained.

"One that sounds more like a threat of sexual assault then an offer for sex. Two I am not going to risk my job, license to practice law, freedom, and most importantly my integrity to protect a criminal. Once you lawyer gets here. We will deal with you." Katie explained.

"Fine protect those monsters! But we will see who wins when the judge see's what your precious Gibbs did to my dad's knee. All to protect that weakling Tony. I wish I had my gun that night" Manny replied.

"I know you! You are the perv who was harassing my baby sister and attacked Tony when he tried to protect her." Katie replied.

"He was flashing his badge. Like some kind of narcissist." Manny replied.

"He was proving to her that he was a cop and could protect you from her." Katie replied.

"At lease she was just using that loser. I am sure that once I am out of here. I can convince her that she wants me a real man." Manny explained.

"My sister is engaged to a woman. Her fiancee had a liver transplant two years ago because a genetic defect caused hers to fail and she can't drink. So my sister lets men flirt with her to keep _YOU _away from her." Katie explained.

"I feel for your parents. One daughter's a lesbian and the other is clearly too much of a bitch to find love." Manny taunted.

"HEY WATCH IT!" Greg snapped.

"Shut-up!" Manny snapped punching Greg in the face.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Katie warned.

"Stay in line bitch!" Manny snapped as he grabbed for Katie.

* * *

><p>Katie tried to run but Manny already had her. He threw his hands around her neck and began to squeeze. Greg grabbed his revolver but as he did Manny raised Katie to where her head was level with his. Manny lowered his gun, paused for a second, and then fired hitting Manny in the arm. He lost his grip on Katie but before he did he grabbed a knife with his good arm and shoved it in her side. She fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Greg lowered his gun and ran to the young lawyer's side. By the grace of God her neck wasn't broken but she would be in pain for a while. He picked up her wrist and checked for a pulse. He got one but it was very weak and getting weaker<p>

"Come on Katie. Stay with me." Greg pleaded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The identity of the bar girl is finally revealed! Will Katie and Tony survive? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	27. Regrets

More than anything Gibbs wanted to breakdown. The only thing keeping him together was the fact that if he was too emotional when the doctors came out, he would not be allowed to see Tony. So he sat on the hard hospital couch and took deep breaths. Ducky sat beside him with his arm wrapped around his usually stoic friend.

"I am looking for Tony Gibbs's family." A doctor called.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I am his father." Gibbs replied.

"Who are you?" The doctor asked, Ducky.

"Dr. Donald Mallard" Ducky replied.

"Very well I am Dr. Lawrence." Dr. Lawrence introduced.

"How's my boy, Doc?!" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"The good news is that Tony's new injuries are far less significant than first thought. He has a minor concussion from the kicks to the head and we are going to need to monitor that for the next few days. He has severe bruising on his back but thankfully his attackers missed the spine. The injuries to his face are the most severe. He has a fractured jaw, and broken nose and orbital bone. Both will require surgery to repair. His jaw is wired shut and will be for the next three to six weeks." Dr. Lawrence explained.

"Is the nose surgery vanity or does he actually need it to breathe? Because Tony has scarred lungs and we try to keep him from having to be put under as much as possible." Gibbs asked.

"The surgery on the nose is a necessary procedure but they will likely correct it at the same time as the orbital bone." Dr. Lawrence replied.

"What are the cause of Tony's seizures?" Gibbs questioned.

"That is where we get to the bad news. Tony was somehow dosed with a powerful Mexican narcotic that is illegal in the US because of it's extreme likelihood to cause seizures. Even in Mexico it is only used a recreational drug." Dr. Lawrence explained.

"Is he going to be OK?" Gibbs asked.

"The next forty-eight hours are extremely critical. We have no idea when the seizures will stop or when or even if he will wake up. I am so sorry." Dr. Lawrence explained.

"Isn't there something you can give him?" Gibbs asked.

"Mixing any drugs even an aspirin with the narcotic could prove deadly. He is going to be in pain until the drugs are out of his system." Dr. Lawrence explained.

"Is there anything I can do to help alleviate the pain?" Gibbs asked.

"Just be there. Hold his hand, stroke his hair, and reassure him. If he is still unable to take medicine when he wakes up let him squeeze your hand." Dr. Lawrence explained.

"Of course, does that mean I can see him now?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course come with me but be warned he has a lot of bruising. That makes him look a lot worse off than he is." Dr. Lawrence explained.

"I have seen Tony beat to hell before. I can handle it." Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Greg's whole body shook as he sat in the waiting room of Bethesda. Less than five feet away Gibbs was getting news on Tony. His friend was hurt badly but would be OK. He looked up at Gibbs and wondered if it had even occurred to him that he was there. Greg didn't fault the former Marine for not acknowledging his presence. He had been with Gibbs when the found Tony. Something had changed in him, when he saw how badly hurt Tony was. It's like he wasn't even there when he was beating the shit out of Senior and Manny. The glass front doors slid open and Katie's family tore inside. Her parents were clinging to each other as if both would collapse if they separated. Her sister took one step inside and began to hyperventilate. The woman Greg guessed to be Katie's sister's fiancee. Stepped out and started to try and calm her partner. A boy who looked about twelve clung to his cellphone for dear life. Greg doubted the boy was really interested in social media or games. He was probably just to scared to acknowledge the outside world.<p>

"Excuse me? Are you the man who saved my baby girl?" Katie's father asked.

"I wouldn't say I saved her. I just stemmed the bleeding and monitored her until the ambulance arrived. The doctors are the ones who are saving her." Greg replied.

"I would say you kept her alive until she could get help. So yeah you kept her alive." Katie's mother replied.

"Thank you. I am Greg Mitchell." Greg introduced.

"I am Brett Evans and this is Jasmine." Brett introduced pointing to Katie's mother.

"It is very good to meet you both." Greg replied shaking their hands.

"The feeling is mutual. Our younger daughter Kelsey is outside with her fiancee Martha." Brett replied.

"Who is this young man?" Greg asked pointing to the boy.

"This is Tyler, Katie's son." Brett replied.

"Katie has a son?" Greg asked.

"Yes she had him when she eighteen but still went to college and law school. Kelsey was eleven at the time and became his number one baby-sitter." Jasmine explained.

"Where is Katie's husband?" Greg asked.

"She is not married. Tyler's father left for the Army two weeks after high school graduation. He didn't even know about Tyler until he was nine years old and ran into Katie at their high-school reunion. Sadly he still has no interest in his son's life." Brett explained.

* * *

><p>Katie was not ready to die. She didn't want to leave her son with no parents when he was still a child. He was twelve years old and it was a Friday afternoon. He should be sitting in his school's cafeteria eating pizza with his friends and planning for the weekend. Instead he was probably sitting in the hospital waiting room. Waiting to hear if his mom would live or not. She wished she had listened to her parents and Kelsey and just stayed at her uncle's law firm. NCIS was exciting and getting the offer was a huge rush but she should have put her son first. Tyler was twelve, he would be grown up in six years. She could have waited for him to grow-up before she took that job. There was so much more that she wished she had done. She wished that she had been able to see her sister get married, she wished that she had gotten the courage to go down to autopsy when she wouldn't just be another person on the table. The biggest regret though was that she had never told, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo that she loved him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Katie is in love with Tony but will she live to tell him? New chapter will be up soon but I am going to wrap this with chapter 30. So there will be three more chapters. I love this story but am losing inspiration. Senior and Manny will be brought to justice though. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	28. Revelations

Everybody at NCIS was on edge from the day's events. Two of their own were fighting for their lives in the hospital. They had just gotten the word from Ducky that Tony had some serious physical injuries and had been drugged with a powerful narcotic and even the doctors didn't know whether or not Tony would recover from this. According to the Medical Examiner he was holding his own and Gibbs was with him. As for Katie she was still in surgery but Ducky had talked to her surgeon and they were cautiously optimistic. Even though they still weren't sure what would happen to their co-workers and friends. They still had to work and figure out why this had happened. Greg and Ducky had returned to NCIS shortly after receiving updates on Katie and Tony. Greg was now sitting cross-legged on the autopsy table. He was to upset to go back to work but he didn't want to go home yet either. He wanted to work the case but he needed to pull himself together a bit more.

"What's on your mind, Gregory?" Ducky asked.

"What do you think happened?" Greg asked.

"Could you be a touch more specific?" Ducky asked.

"How did Manny get that knife and phone into his cell? He got through security." Greg asked.

"There are two possibilities to that situation. The first is the most likely to have happened and that is that whoever ran security check on him allowed him to pass through with his illegal items. The second is less likely but could still happen and that is that since NCIS does not typically preform cavity searches. So it is possible that Manuel put said the phone and knife lets just say where the sun don't shine and got them through that way." Ducky explained.

"You really think he could have gotten a phone and knife up there?" Greg asked.

"Oh yes Gregory! I cannot believe you have not experienced that if happens a lot. I remember about fifteen years ago. Your Jethro and Leon went down to pick up a suspect from her home. Only to find her dead. The initial inspection of her body showed no physical wounds but there was a significant amount of blood coming from her vagina. Initially we thought she had simply suffered a major miscarriage but when I preformed the autopsy. I discovered that she had heard Jethro and Leon pull up and tried to shove a gun up there and she accidentally fired." Ducky explained.

"I just hope that Senior and Manny don't hurt anybody else ever again." Greg sighed.

"Both are looking at hefty sentences. If Manuel is an immigrant he could very well lose his citizenship. As for Senior he is in his late sixties. After assaulting a federal agent. He has no hope of getting out in his life time." Ducky explained.

"Good" Greg replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs sat by his boy's side. He had seen Tony beat up before but it still hurt to see him in this state. He had been seizure free for about twenty minutes now but Gibbs wasn't going to celebrate just yet. Sure enough just as he made the note that twenty-one minutes had now passed since the last time Tony had convulsed. His son fell into the throws of another seizure. At least now he was safe in a hospital bed and the doctors had been sure to move the bedside table and portable closet away from Tony's bed. Just to be on the safe side. Gibbs cursed whoever had given Tony the narcotic. Once Tony was out of the woods he would find the culprit and kick their ass. He knew that it had to be somebody who worked at the hospital. Because all pills were kept locked up in a cabinet and very few people had the key. Most hospitals only gave one doctor the key. He made a mental note to call NCIS and have them send an agent or two over there and demand that information but he wanted to be the one to do the ass kicking. He knew that he was probably going to get brought down on brutality charges for the attacks on Senior and the other man but he didn't care. His badge was just plastic, metal, and fabric. Even his freedom was trivial compared to Tony's life. It took five minutes for Tony to come out of his latest seizure. As his son slowly calmed down. Reassuringly stroked his son's hair.<p>

"It's OK son, it's over. Just relax and don't worry. I will be there when you wake up." Gibbs whispered.

* * *

><p>Abby studied the picture of Manuel. He had identified himself as Manuel Antonio Hernandez but beyond that they knew nothing. When the two men were discovered by Gibbs, Senior had claimed that Manny as he liked to be called was his son but both were so trashed it was amazing they could stand. Still something about him was familiar. He did look a lot like a Latino, DiNozzo Senior but the Latino features that were in no way Senior. Seemed familiar to Abby as well. It was like somebody she had known before. Somebody from a case. Finally she had enough. She went to her computer and pulled up all the pictures. She had of criminals and victims alive. She typed in the surname <em>"Hernandez"<em>. About thirteen pictures popped up from cases she had worked over the years but one popped out to her. It popped out so much that she dropped her Caf-Pow. The beverage crashed to the ground and splashed up and the red liquid doused Abby's boots, tights, and the bottom of the skirt, as well as her computer desk.

_Name: Pedro Manuel Hernandez _

_Status; Deceased_

_Cause Of Death: Murder (unresolved)_

_Age Of Death; 43_

_Date Of Birth: March 7th 1948_

_Date Of Death: December 9th 1991_

_Place Of Birth: Reynosa, Mexico_

_Place Of Death: Reynosa, Mexico_

Manuel looked like a near perfect mixture of Anthony DiNozzo Senor and Pedro Hernandez. The man who had murdered Gibbs's family. It all made sense now. The intense dislike of Gibbs, the desire to bring harm to those he loved. In this case Tony. _The narcotics_. Abby cupped her hand over her mouth and ran into her bathroom. She was going to be sick.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Abby knows the truth. New chapter will be up soon. Good news this is going to be a little longer than I thought. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	29. Connections

McGee walked into Abby's lab, fresh Caf-Pow in hand. He was still on suspension but he had a meeting with the director at six. It was now five-thirty but he figured showing up a little early would earn him brownie points. He understood why this was happening but it still felt a little strange to have Dorneget escorting him around. He was used to being the one escorting visitors and suspended agents around. Now here he was on the other side. All because of a stupid years old joke. Part of him wondered if he would ever freely walk the halls of NCIS with a badge clipped to his belt again or if he was doomed to visitor and former agent status for the rest of his days. Scratch that former, disgraced agent status. None of that was important right now. In less than half an hour. He would be sitting down in the directors office telling him about what Diane had done and praying that the director believed his words. As he walked through the lab something felt hinky. Abby was nowhere to be found but the bathroom door was shut. She could just be using the bathroom but still something felt off. He scanned the room, his eyes landed on the computer screen. Pedro Hernandez the man McGee had known for years had murdered an NCIS agent and Shannon and Kelly Gibbs. the man he had just last year had learned that Gibbs had killed in hopes of avenging his family. Deep down he had always known that Gibbs had killed the guy. Why was Pedro Hernandez on Abby's screen? She had declared his death to be unresolved and the case was closed. She knew the truth and so did everybody who knew Gibbs but they also knew he had lost too much to be turned over to the Mexican government. He walked closer to the computer he realized something. Pedro looked familiar. Not familiar in the sense that he had seen that exact photo before. Familiar in the sense that he had seen him recently and he was very much alive. Was it possible that Pedro was still alive and well? No he Pedro would be at least in his sixties by now and the man McGee saw was only in his early forties. The man McGee was remember was also not entirely Mexican. The man McGee saw was at least half white but he had the same facial features and evil look. The evil look! He had seen it that night in the bar. Was it possible that Tony's attacker in the bar was not a freak incident but a member of the Reynosa cartel out to avenge their loved ones? McGee felt simultaneously dizzy and enraged. He had no idea how much time had passed before the bathroom door opened and Abby stumbled out wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"Abby are you alright?" McGee asked running over to his friend's side and helping her over to her futon.

"I am most certainly not OK, Timmy!" Abby cried.

"What's wrong?" McGee asked.

"That! Pedro Hernandez!" Abby cried pointing to the screen.

"Has the Reynosa cartel revealed it's ugly head once again?" McGee asked.

"No... At least I hope not... I don't know." Abby rambled.

"Then why is Pedro's picture up?" McGee asked.

"I had this feeling... Manny looked familiar... Too familiar... Like somebody I had dealt with before... Not like a friend... Like somebody associated with a past case... I didn't know if it was a criminal or a victim but I knew him... So I looked it up... I typed in Manny's last name hoping that would help and sure enough Pedro Hernandez's picture jumped out at me!" Abby cried.

"Abby slow down. Who is Manny and why is he important?" McGee asked.

"Oh I completely forgot that you were suspended! I should have known! I mean why else would Dorneget be following you!" Abby cried.

"I guess with NCIS you miss a little you miss a lot." McGee commented.

"You miss a lot when you have processed every case for sixteen years and only missed a microscopic number of days." Abby replied.

"OK Abbs! Now tell me what is going on? Or am I not allowed to know?" McGee asked.

"I don't know if you can know or not but I will tell you anyway. This morning Tony was taken from the rehab hospital. The staff all thought he had left in an ambulance because of a seizure but he didn't. Senior had taken him and when Gibbs found him. Senior and this other guy Manny were attacking him on the street. Poor Tony! He is hurt really bad. He is going to be OK but he looks really bad! Poor Gibbs is so upset!" Abby cried.

"Where is Manny? Buried in Gibbs's backyard?" McGee asked only half joking.

"No! We brought him to lock-up! That's when things got really hinky! Katie went down with Agent Mitchell to see if Manny was ready to talk. When they did Manny was on the phone which is bad because you know that phones are always taken. Katie and Greg tried to take it away but he fought them and then he started to choke Katie! Greg shot him in the arm but he still stabbed her! Now she is in the hospital and they don't know if she will be OK or not!" Abby cried.

"Katie? The new lawyer? But she wouldn't hurt a fly." McGee replied.

"Doesn't matter Manny is a bad guy! And he looked familiar." Abby rambled.

"I know him Abby." McGee replied.

"I know! Because he looks like if you put DiNozzo Senior and Pedro Hernandez in a blender! Some kind of evil blender!" Abby cried.

"No Abby, Manny is the man who attacked Tony in the bar!" McGee cried.

"Oh no!" Abby cried.

"God! He does look like Senior and Pedro." McGee gasped.

"I have to tell Gibbs! No Gibbs isn't going to leave Tony's side until the seizures stop! Oh yeah Tony is having seizures because somebody drugged him! With bad, illegal in the US Mexican drugs!" Abby cried.

"Tony was drugged with bad Mexican drugs? Like the kind a cartel would have access to? Like the Reynosa cartel?" McGee asked.

"Yes! Yes! But why the Reynosa cartel?" Abby asked.

"Think about it. If Manny looks like Pedro and he is the one who attacked Tony." McGee started.

"Then Manny could be a part of the Reynosa cartel! I have to get Balboa!" Abby cried.

"I will get them Abby." McGee replied.

"Actually McGee we have to get to our meeting with Vance it is six." Dorneget commented.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter will be more McGee centric too and he makes a huge discovery that will rock NCIS but save not only his own butt but also take down Diane among others. I may update later tonight. I will see how I feel when I get home. If not tonight the update will come Saturday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	30. Spinning

The elevator slowly creeped up to the top level of NCIS Head Quarters. McGee looked over at Dorneget. The young agent had flourished over the three years that McGee had known him. When they first met he was a green probie who made probie McGee look like a superior agent. He was now a fine and qualified full-fledged agent. McGee hoped that if he ended up not being able to regain the trust of Gibbs or was dismissed from NCIS, Ned would be the best choice to replace him on the MCRT. The elevator flashed level three, before the doors slid open. McGee gave Dorneget a confused look. This was the level the entrance was on and three floors below Vance's office.

"I just need to give Danny the security guard his keys, before shift switch." Dorneget explained.

"Oh as long as we make it quick. I wanted to talk to Floyd, see how his grandma is doing." McGee replied. Floyd's grandmother had recently been diagnosed with the same type of cancer. That had killed Admiral McGee.

"OK" Dorneget replied.

McGee walked over to the security office. The door was only open a crack but he could still make out Floyd gathering his belongings and preparing to go home. He started to push the door open but stopped when he realized that Floyd had his blue-tooth piece on and was having a conversation. McGee started to walk away but doubled back when he heard bits of Floyd's side of the conversation.

"_Look I held up my end of the deal and let you through security with your phone and knife. Now it is your turn."_

"_James Palmer. I want you to kill James Douglas Palmer."_

* * *

><p>The world seemed to McGee as if it was spinning. The room whizzed around him as the floor got closer and closer to him. He heard Dorneget yell his name as his body made contact with the tile floor. It didn't register to him but he must have thrown-up before collapsing because his face landed in a still warm liquid that smelled like the nutter-butters and two day old Crazy Bread he had eaten for lunch. What was happening to his NCIS? He had been gone less than a week and in that time one person had been attacked by the same man who had twice tried to kill Tony and now the security guard he had known for seven and a half years wanted sweet, innocent Jimmy dead. From above him, he heard voices frantically calling his name. He was just starting to feel like he cold stand. When he heard Ducky and Jimmy standing above him. Poor Jimmy had no idea the man standing less than fifty feet from him, asking him how Breena was doing, wanted him dead.<p>

"It's OK, Timothy the ambulance is on it's way." Ducky whispered.

"I don't need an ambulance." McGee argued.

"Timothy you vomited, fainted, and your blood-pressure is through the roof. You have always had slightly high blood-pressure but this is disturbing." Ducky explained.

"I am fine." McGee replied.

"You can say that all you want but I would never forgive myself if I let this go and it resulted in you having a heart-attack or stroke at thirty-seven years old." Ducky explained.

"OK but look out for, Jimmy." McGee pleaded.

"I always do Timothy. You know that." Ducky assured.

* * *

><p>The rythmatic beep of Tony's heart-monitor was lulling Gibbs to sleep. He was so tired. He had barely slept since had been in the hospital. He was finally going to get a good night's sleep tonight. Tony was in the rehab hospital and doing better emotionally and he would be able to sleep in a real bed. For the first time in over a week. Now here he was back in the ICU cubicle holding his son's hand. Relieved that everybody was still willing to turn their backs and let him remain by Tony's side at all times. Tony's seizures were coming every five to twenty minutes and lasting between one and ten minutes. Gibbs hated seeing his son convulse and know there was nothing he could do about it. He wished that the doctors could give him some anti-seizure drugs but he wasn't allowed anything until the narcotics had worked their way out of his system.<p>

"Agent Gibbs" One of the nurses called.

"Yeah?" Gibbs asked.

"Timothy McGee was brought in via ambulance about ten minutes ago." The nurse replied.

"McGee? He isn't on my team anymore and his grandma is his Emergency Contact." Gibbs replied.

"I know and she has been contacted but he was asking to speak with you." The nurse replied.

"OK, Tony I need to go talk to McGee real quick. I will be right back." Gibbs said.

* * *

><p>McGee wanted to pull the wire connected to his heart-monitor out of his arm. If one more doctor came in to prod him or check his vitals he was going to scream. When would those idiots listen to him? Nothing they did or said could help him. God he was starting to sound like Gibbs. Gibbs aka the only person who had a chance of being able to make him feel better right now. Seeing as Vance had post-poned the meeting "until you are feeling better" as he had put it. Why would nobody believe he was OK?<p>

"What happened to you, McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"I fainted" McGee admitted.

"Why did you faint and more importantly. Why did they drag me away from Tony who has been having seizures all day to talk to you who is seemingly fine?" Gibbs asked.

"I am fine." McGee replied.

"Then why did you faint and why are you in the hospital?" Gibbs asked.

"I heard something today and it made me faint." McGee replied.

"Look if you drug me away from my son because you overreacted to gossip I am going to have a serious talk with you when you are out of here." Gibbs warned.

"It's not gossip. It's really important." McGee replied.

"Then stop beating around the bush and tell me what the hell is happening?" Gibbs demanded.

"I was on the way to a meeting with Vance about my investigation and Dorneget was talking to Danny the security guard. While I waited I was going to ask Floyd about his grandmother and I overheard his phone conversation." McGee started.

"You fainted and drug me down here because of a phone conversation!" Gibbs roared.

"Not just any conversation Boss. Floyd let Manny through security with his knife and gun and as payment Floyd wants Manny to kill Jimmy!" McGee cried.

"First Tony is drugged and kidnapped from the hospital! Then one of our lawyers is stabbed by one of Tony's kidnappers! Now I find out the same kidnapper bribed out security guard to let him into lock-up with illegal items! Now that same God-Dammed, Security Guard wants to kill Jimmy! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Gibbs snapped.

"That's what I was hoping you could help me with." McGee replied.

"I...I have to call Ducky now. You just relax." Gibbs replied.

"Are you still pissed at me?" McGee asked.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" Gibbs snapped as he stormed out of McGee's room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why does Floyd hate Jimmy so much? Don't worry Gibbs will forgive McGee but he is extremely stressed out right now. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	31. Wrong

Something was happening at NCIS. Something bad and Gibbs was determined to stop it before one more person was hurt. Two lives were already hanging in the balance and in Gibbs's opinion that was two too many. He could not believe that Floyd had let Manny go into lock-up with a cellphone and knife and in exchange Manny would kill Jimmy. That was another thing why would Manny want to kill Jimmy? The kid was harmless and as far as Gibbs knew had no real enemies. There was that Tesla guy or whatever his name was but Floyd with NCIS for over a year before that case and besides. There is no way somebody like Tesla would be hired by NCIS. Even though he was still angry and doubted he would be able to completely trust McGee again. He had to hand it to his junior agent. He may have just saved the day. Even if it was accidental. He walked into a private area of the hospital and dialed, Leon's number.

"Leon"

"What is it Jethro? Is there news on Katie or Tony?"

"No but something very bad is happening at NCIS."

"How do you know? You have been at Bethesda."

"McGee was brought in."

"Oh right I was just on my way to check on him. How is he?"

"He is fine he was just in shock."

"In shock? Why is he in shock? What does it have to do with NCIS? What's going on?"

"He overheard Floyd the security guard talking one the phone to Manny."

"Manny?"

"Yeah, Floyd let him through with everything. All because he needed a favor. A really bad favor. He wants Jimmy Palmer dead."

"Jesus Christ!"

* * *

><p>Katie blinked her eyes several times before fully opening them. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was Manny grabbing her. Suddenly the smell of anti-septic hit her and the sounds of a heart monitor beeping, registered in her mind. She was in the hospital. Her throat hurt and she had a horrific pain in her side. Suddenly it all came rushing back to her. He had choked her and then stabbed her. She remembered hearing a gunshot but didn't remember who went down. Was it Greg or Manny. She would never forgive herself if Greg died because of her. She cocked her head and saw her parents sitting in the chairs beside her. She wondered where Tyler was staying tonight. She wondered if her son was alone somewhere wondering if his mommy would survive.<p>

"Oh thank God! You're awake!" Brett cried.

"We were very scared for you baby girl." Jasmine added.

"How long was I out for?" Katie asked.

"Only eight hours but you were strangled and stabbed at work." Brett replied.

"Manny" Katie whispered.

"Yeah that's him." Brett replied.

"Please tell me he is dead." Katie pleaded.

"He isn't dead but Agent Mitchell shot him." Jasmine replied.

"How is Greg? Is he OK?" Katie asked.

"He is fine, honey but very worried about you." Brett replied.

"Where is Tyler?" Katie asked.

"Kelsey has him tonight." Jasmine assured.

"Does he know that I am OK?" Katie asked.

"No but I can call him and tell him that you are up." Jasmine replied.

"Thanks mom" Katie replied.

"Do you need anything else?" Brett asked.

"Tony? How is Tony?" Katie asked.

"Who is Tony?" Brett asked.

"Just a friend from work. Nevermind" Katie sighed.

* * *

><p>Gibbs knew that he should go back to NCIS and help with the on-going and nightmarish case but he didn't want to be apart from his son anymore. He took the stairs back up to Tony's room. Hoping that running would ease some of his tension and burning rage. He was sick of Manny and Senior and if a meteor knocked both of those bastards to the center of the Earth right now. He would dance around the crater. He swung the door to Tony's floor open and stomped out into the hallway. He was in such a blind rage. That he didn't notice Dr. Pitt approaching him. Until he had sent the doctor skidding across the floor.<p>

"Jethro you need to learn to slow-down in a hospital." Dr. Pitt warned.

"I needed to get to my boy!" Gibbs hissed.

"That may be but your behavior is concerning me." Dr. Pitt replied.

"What behavior? Being concerned about my son?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Not that Jethro. The storming around, the yelling, the near constant burning anger. I know you are worried about and scared for Tony but you need to calm down. If you don't you are going to kill yourself or end up in one of these rooms, in a bed, hooked up to machines, fighting for your own life and as I understand NCIS already has more than enough people in the hospital." Dr, Pitt explained.

"Save it doc!" Gibbs snapped storming off.

* * *

><p>Dr. Pitt's lecture had only made Gibbs more angry. Of course he knew that his behavior was unhealthy but what he couldn't get Brad to understand. His son could be dying and it was all his fault. Why had he left Tony alone? He knew that Senior had an evil plan. He had already mentioned wanting to take Tony away from him. He should have moved faster. He should have never let Tony out of his sight again. Until he could defend himself again. He was a terrible father. Maybe even a worse one than Senior. He picked up his son's hand and studied it. Before squeezing it as tightly as he could without injuring Tony any further. As he did Tony went into another seizure. How many had he had in the short time that Gibbs was gone? How many had he had all day? How long would those God-Dammed drugs be in his son's system? What if they never did? What if Tony died or had severe brain-damage from the drugs. What if he never saw Tony's beautiful green eyes or heard voice again. Gibbs wished he could just head-slap the drugs out of his son's body but he couldn't he had to wait for Tony's body to be strong enough to rid them on it's own. After that there was a painfully good chance that Tony could have permanent and debilitating damage. He wondered if Tony would end up being one of those people who couldn't control any movement and spent the rest of his days strapped in a wheel-chair, drooling, and babbling incoherently. The next thing he knew tears were falling. Of course he would love Tony if he were like that. He would love Tony no matter what but this was all too much. Too fucking much.<p>

"Just come back Tony! Everything is hell now. Just come back!" Gibbs pleaded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Gibbs to hard-headed to listen to Dr. Pitt. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	32. Another Reason

Floyd Taylor could pick out the exact moment that he started hating James Douglas Palmer. For most Americans the day September Eleventh Two Thousand and One would live on forever because of the horrific tragedy that took place on that day but for Floyd. That date was synonymous with a far more personal but in Floyd's opinion equally horrific tragedy. The day that his whole life was ruined thanks to Jimmy Palmer. Jimmy and him had gone to high school together. Floyd was a Senior and had it all. He was the captain of the football team, co-captain of the basketball team, and star pitcher on the baseball team. Every girl wanted to date him and every guy wanted to be him. His parents had bought him a brand new Corvette for his sixteenth birthday and just about every major university was recruiting him for at least one of their teams but he already had a scholarship to University of Miami. A total party school. Right next to the beach to boot. Jimmy Palmer on the other-hand was a Junior and a complete loser. His asthma was so bad he couldn't even take regular gym class. He had seventh period fitness class. Where you learned about keeping yourself healthy and occasionally went and handed out towels and water to whatever sports team was practicing at the time. The cool kids used to joke that Jimmy couldn't lose his virginity if it he left it on top of his car. Jimmy's car that was another laughing matter. It was an ancient gremlin that he had to get one of the teachers to push start half the time. All and all Jimmy was an easy target for bullying. So it was completely unfair that everything turned out the way it did.

* * *

><p><em><span>FLASHBACK<span>_

* * *

><p><em>Seventeen year old Frank walked down the main hallway of Patomic River High School. He had his latest girlfriend on one arm. Her name was Sharon or something. He hadn't bothered to learn her name. She would be gone in a week anyway. While he high-fived his classmates with the other. As they congratulated him on the football teams big win that past Friday. He came to a stop beside Jimmy Palmer who was struggling to open his locker. When Jimmy finally got the locker open Frank slammed it shut. Jimmy had already reached his hand inside to pick up his history book and ended up with his fingers being closed in the door. Jimmy pulled his fingers out of the door and fell to the ground clutching his swelling hand. He started crying almost immediately and everybody else in the hallway joined Frank in laughing and taunting him. Almost everybody that is. Maddie Tyler had just arrived at her locker. Which happened to be right across from Jimmy's but when she saw what was happening. She threw her stuff down and ran over to his side. Maddie had been cool in elementary school but then her best friend Kelly died and she became a lame, miserable, whinny bummer. She became so depressed that she ended up having to repeat the third grade. She got even worse after her dad was killed in the Gulf War. He had died saving the life of three members of his squad. That made Maddie think that she was some kind of philanthropist. <em>

"_Are you OK Jimmy?" Maddie asked._

"_My fingers hurt really bad." Jimmy sniffed._

"_They look broken. You need to get to the nurse. Do you need me to help you?" Maddie asked._

"_Ye...Yes!" Jimmy cried._

"_You are such a jerk Frank! You really hurt him!" Maddie yelled as she helped Jimmy stand._

"_Aw go tell your dead best-friend about it you freak!" Frank snapped._

"_You're lucky I have an orthodontist appointment this afternoon!" Maddie snapped._

* * *

><p><em>Frank hung his back-pack over one shoulder and slowly made his way to the door by the senior parking lot. The mood around the school was far different from how it had been just a few hours ago. It was somber and quiet. News of the tragedies in New York and Virginia had hit during second period. Frank had been in study hall racing through his history homework and praying that his teacher wouldn't catch on to the fact that he had just done it. After Principal Jones came on the loud-speaker and solemnly told the teachers to turn their TV's to ZNN. None of that mattered. Everybody had to stay in place until they were given the OK. Once they were cleared the school day was over for the rest of the week at least. Frank was almost out the door when he remembered he had left his dirty clothes in his athletic locker. He sighed, turned around, and walked to the field house. When he got outside he found Jimmy standing beside the field house waiting for his mom to pick him up. Jimmy's hand was wrapped in a bandage and he had obviously been crying all morning.<em>

"_What's wrong baby? Does mommy not care enough to pick you up?" Frank asked._

"_No. She is just having trouble getting here. Because of the attacks. I hope she's OK. She works near where the plane crashed in the field. My dad is really sick and I don't know what will happen to Clark and I if she dies." Jimmy replied._

"_I'll tell you what. You can use the phone in the field house. It is an emergency." Frank offered._

"_Really?" Jimmy asked._

"_Of course" Frank replied._

* * *

><p><em>Frank smirked, for somebody who was supposedly so smart. Jimmy sure was a gullible idiot. The stupid kid followed him into the field house. He showed Jimmy the janitors closet. Claiming there was a phone in there. He locked the door and then slammed it shut behind him. Leaving Jimmy trapped in the small room. He got his clothes out of his locker and then walked to his car. He sat and waited until the last car left. He turned back into the parking lot near the field-house. If anybody caught him he would claim to have left his cleats in his locker. He walked to the field-house and both doors were locked. He jumped back in his car.<em>

"_Have fun... Nerd!" Frank called as he sped off._

* * *

><p><em>Frank rolled over in bed and looked at his clock. It was noon. For a second he panicked fearing that he was late for school and would end up getting an unexcused absence. Which meant no game that Friday. Then it hit him. School was canceled for the rest of the week.<em>

"_FRANKLIN DUNCAN TAYLOR! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" His mom called._

* * *

><p><em>Frank shuttered, maybe what happened yesterday was just a freak tragedy and school was in session after all. He tossed on his Patomic Eagles Football T-Shirt, Eagles stretch pants, and letter-man jacket before racing downstairs. His mom wasn't alone. Standing in his living room were Principal Jones, Coach Marks, his mom, a police officer, not the school resource officer either a real cop, and Clark and Eunice Palmer. Frank knew Eunice from when Clark was on the baseball team before he hurt his knee in a car-wreck last year. At first Floyd thought maybe he had made captain of the baseball team and the cop was there to offer him congratulations. Then he looked around and noticed the nobody looked happy.<em>

"_What's going on?" Frank asked nervously._

"_Are you aware that after school was let out yesterday, Jimmy Palmer was locked in the field-house supply closet?" Principal Jones asked._

"_No!" Frank gasped feigning concern._

"_Really because the security tapes show you shoving and locking him inside." The cop replied._

"_No it was an accident!" Frank cried._

"_No Frank. You already have several complaints of bullying. A fellow student claims that you slammed Jimmy's hand in a locker yesterday and broke his hand." Coach Marks replied._

"_That little freak narked on me! I am going to break his glasses next time I see him" Frank hissed._

"_That little freak is my brother and he is in the hospital right now!" Clark snapped._

"_Yeah right!" Frank argued._

"_Clark is right, Frank. Jimmy is diabetic and when he didn't get his insulin in time. He went into shock. He has been in a coma since last night. On top of that he had a severe asthma attack and hit his head on a shelf. He is in the ICU and the doctors don't know if he will wake-up." Eunice explained._

"_So?" Frank asked._

"_You are expelled." Principal Jones replied._

"_You are also under arrest." The cop added._

"_But if I get expelled and go to jail. I will lose my scholarship." Frank stammered._

"_It's already gone!" Coach Marks snapped._

"_When you get out your stuff will be in a storage locker. You will pay me back and then find an apartment. You will be eighteen next month and I will no longer have any legal responsibility for you. So you will find an apartment. Until you find one. I don't care you can live on the street. I have forgiven a lot of bad behavior but what you did is unforgivable." His mom explained._

"_I'll sleep in the Vette!" Frank snapped._

"_No you won't that car is mine and your dad's. We will be selling it and giving the money to the Palmer family to cover Jimmy's medical bills." His mom explained._

"_My whole life is ruined!" Frank snapped._

"_Who cares! My brother could be dying right now!" Clark snapped punching Frank in the gut._

"_Clark Wilson Palmer! That is enough!" Eunice snapped._

* * *

><p>"<em>I am going to kill Jimmy Palmer!" Frank vowed as the cop led him out of the house<em>_._

* * *

><p><em>END FLASHBACK<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now we know why Floyd hate's Jimmy so much. I will explain why I called Floyd "Frank" in the flashback later. I am sure I will sound like an idiot for asking this but would a detective investigate Floyd's crime or would it be a regular cop. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	33. Fear Night

Gibbs tried to wipe his tears away but it was a futile exercise. Every time he wiped his face a new ofter larger stream of tears would fall. He hated this feeling of helplessness. He hadn't felt like this since Shannon and Kelly died. Which only made him angry at himself. Tony wasn't dead. Why was he crying and carrying on, like he had already lost Tony? He just wanted somebody to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be OK. He spent so much time comforting Tony and trying to bring him back but there was nobody there to comfort him. Granted he had managed to piss off everybody who wasn't dealing with their own bullshit but that didn't make this any easier. Dr. Pitt had tried to talk him down but it was already too late. He was too fucked up and hurt to have any control anymore. He tightened his grip on Tony's hand. He didn't deserve a son this amazing. He was a failure.

"I am sorry. I am so weak breaking down like this but it's just to hard." Gibbs sobbed.

* * *

><p>Jimmy brushed into the living room. He looked around and made sure that Breena wasn't around. Before taking a seat in his easy chair and hugging his legs to his chest. He could not believe that somebody wanted him dead. More importantly he could not believe the co-worker he talked to that day wanted him dead. Now he had agents at his house protect him and Breena and asking him all kinds of personal questions. Breena was almost nine months pregnant and had no business getting stressed out. So he had to be strong around her or pretend to at least. At least now he was alone and he could let his real feelings out. He didn't want to die. Not now at only twenty-nine and certainly not like this. Agent Garret from Balboa's team was one of the agents signed to protect him and Breena, walked into the room. Randy was a young agent only newly out of the Probie phase but he was strong and competent. Agent and Jimmy could see him going far with in the agency. He actually reminded Jimmy a lot of Tony just without the insecurity and teasing defense mechanism that Tony carried around. Randy stood beside the chair and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.<p>

"Are you OK?" Randy asked.

"No am not. How could I be?" Jimmy sniffed.

"Want to talk?" Randy asked.

"I'm scared. I know that sounds weak but nothing like this has ever happened to me. I mean I have been in danger on the job and had people threaten me but nothing like this." Jimmy explained.

"You are not weak. Somebody said they wanted you dead. Somebody you work with. That's scary for anyone." Randy assured.

"I just don't get it! What did I do?!" Jimmy questioned.

"I know I already asked you this but did Floyd ever hint that he harbored any negative feelings towards you?" Randy asked.

"No" Jimmy replied.

"Have you ever done anything that could lead to Floyd disliking you?" Randy asked.

"No, never I have always been really nice to him. I made sure to say hi to him and offer him a friendly greeting anytime I saw him. I even donated to his grandma's cancer treatment fund. I can't say we were ever friends or even acquaintances but I was always nice to him." Jimmy explained.

"OK" Randy replied.

"I don't want to die! Not now, not like this, not when Breena is days away from giving birth! Not because some co-worker I barely know wants me dead! It's not fair!" Jimmy cried.

"I know" Randy replied.

"I just want this to be a bad dream or something." Jimmy sobbed.

"I do too." Randy replied.

"Randy... You have to promise me. If I don't make it out of this. You will take care of Breena and our child. I am not saying you have to marry Breena. Just make sure they are cared for." Jimmy requested.

"You are going to be just fine you'll see but if you don't of course I will take care of your family. It is my job to take care of people." Randy assured.

"Thank you" Jimmy replied.

"Jimmy I know that we are kind of beating a dead horse here but is there anything about Floyd that is off putting to you? I know he has never threatened you or even expressed a dislike of you but have you ever felt uncomfortable around him?" Randy asked.

"No, I mean not really. Kind of but it's probably nothing." Jimmy stammered.

"Why don't you tell me and I can figure for myself if it is nothing." Randy replied.

"It's just well Floyd reminds me of this guy who used to bully me in high school." Jimmy admitted.

"What was your bully's name? Is it possible that Floyd was your bully? I mean you guys have been out of school for a while." Randy asked.

"They had the same last and middle names Duncan Taylor but my bully was Frank. They are probably just cousins or something. It's stupid anyway there is no way Frank could work at NCIS." Jimmy replied.

"Why not?" Randy asked.

"He is a convicted felon. Uh attempted murder." Jimmy replied.

"Attempted murder?!" Randy gasped.

"Yeah um when I was a junior and Frank was a senior. It was nine/eleven and they let us out of school early. I was hurt and couldn't drive. Frank slammed my hand in my locker. My mom was working in Virginia and trapped there for nearly twenty-four hours. Frank lured me into the field house and locked me inside. I was in there all night. I had a severe asthma attack and went into diabetic shock from not having my insulin. I was in a coma for a month and a half. My mom was this close to pulling the plug on me. The doctors were telling her it was hopeless and letting me die would be the kind thing but Clark refused to allow it. They said it would be best to wait until the whole family was in agreement. My dad died two weeks into my coma. Stomach cancer." Jimmy explained.

"Jimmy I had no idea." Randy gasped.

"Anyway there is no way Frank could be Floyd." Jimmy replied.

"I still want to look into it." Randy replied.

"But I just explained to you why it can't be Floyd." Jimmy argued.

"I know but I still want to look into it. Your life is in danger and I am trained to examine every possibility no matter how small. I hope I am wrong too but if I am right, I don't look into it, and you end up dead. I will never forgive myself." Randy explained.

"Aw who are you kidding? Noting you do will help! I am going to die. I...I just want to spend some time with Breena. Wh...While I can." Jimmy rambled.

* * *

><p>Gibbs cried into his son's hand for two solid hours. He was glad that Tony didn't wake-up during his little break-down. By the time he finally stopped crying his head ached and his eyes were burning. He pulled himself out of the chair and stumbled down the hall to the bathroom. He splashed cold water in his face, until he had some relief. He looked in the mirror and shuddered at what he saw. He was so pale and he had huge dark circles under his eyes. He knew that Brad was right and he needed to calm down but now he really saw it. He was killing himself. What good would he be to Tony if he was dead? More importantly why the hell couldn't he pull himself together? He slid down the wall onto the floor. He just sat there until he had enough strength to walk. He walked back to Tony's room and returned to his son's side. He was finally relaxed enough to at least consider fall asleep. When Tony went into his most violent seizure yet. The sound of Tony's heart-monitor flat-lining filled the room but was nearly drowned out by his own frantic screams.<p>

"Tony! Come back Tony! Tony! Please Tony!" Gibbs cried as the doctors and nurses forced him out of his son's room. He slid down to the floor in the hallway. Not caring that he was causing a hazard. All he cared about was his boy.

"I'm sorry Gibbs. We lost him." Dr. Pitt apologized pulling him into a tight hug. Gibbs felt like he was drowning and the world started to go black around him.

* * *

><p>"Gibbs? Gibbs?! Gibbs! GIBBS!" A voice called attempting to pull Gibbs from the darkness.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is Tony really dead? Or is this all an effect of Gibbs falling apart? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	34. High Anxiety

No matter how hard Dr. Pitt shook Gibbs's shoulders. The former Marine would not wake-up or even move. If it weren't for the gut wrenching sobs and yells streaming from his mouth, Brad would have been convinced that he was dead. He had seen this man at his very worst. Beside himself with grief and fear because his son was fighting a seemingly losing battle to the pneumonic plague but this was beyond anything Dr. Pitt had ever seen. In close to twenty years of being a doctor. He had never seen anybody fall apart like Gibbs.

"Gibbs? Gibbs?! Gibbs! GIBBS!" Dr. Pitt called.

"What? Where am I? Let me see Tony!" Gibbs rambled.

"Gibbs you are in the bathroom outside the ICU in Bethesda" Dr. Pitt explained.

"T...Tony died and I just lost it." Gibbs apologized.

"Tony isn't dead." Dr. Pitt replied.

"No...I was in here splashing water on my face and then I went back and Tony started having a seizure it was really bad and his heart stopped. They forced me out and then you came and told me that you had lost him. I lost it and I guess I stumbled down the hall and ended up here." Gibbs explained.

"No Gibbs you passed out in here. Nobody knew that you were in here until somebody complained that they heard screaming. A couple nurses found you passed out on the floor screaming. When she realized who you were she paged me. You were really out of it." Dr. Pitt explained.

"I...It was just so real!" Gibbs sobbed.

"It's OK now." Dr. Pitt replied.

"No it's not my heart is racing. I feel sick and numb and can barely breathe. I mean look at me. I look like hell." Gibbs argued.

"Do you want to go down to the ER and get checked out? Maybe see about getting something to help you relax?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"I think I need to." Gibbs admitted.

"OK, come on." Dr. Pitt replied helping Gibbs stand up and walk down to the ER.

* * *

><p>Jimmy flipped through the vast wasteland that was television at three in the morning. He was exhausted but knew there was no way he would sleep that night. He wished that he could at least go back to bed and let Breena massage his shoulders and tell him that he would be OK but he was afraid to go near her. Thoughts of Shannon, Kelly, and Kate and their ends being met by sniper rifles filled his head. His biggest fear was that Floyd would fire a rifle with a bullet meant for Jimmy and it would hit Breena instead. Even worse were the images of the bullet hitting Breena in the stomach and shattering their unborn child. Taking the baby away with him as well. Memories of Frank and the pain he had caused Jimmy in high school were other dominate thoughts. Now it was clear that the torment he had endured was not just your standard bullying. The day Freshman year he was walking home from the bus-stop and Frank jumped out at him with a pellet gun. Shooting at his feet and forcing him to dance. When he finally fell. Frank shot him in the chest. Making sure to warn him that if he told anybody, he would kill him. The day in the closet still haunted him. He could still feel his heart pounding in his chest as he pounded on the door and screamed. Until he finally passed out. He buried his head in the arm of the couch and sobbed. He just wanted Tony to be awake and tease him that he was acting like a baby. The difference between Tony and Frank. Was that Tony never meant any of the hurtful things he said. Most of the time. He was just trying to get the person to laugh. Tony would also never do anything with the intent of causing severe physical harm to anyone. Except for the people like Floyd who truly deserved to suffer.<p>

"Jimmy?" Breena called.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"Are you feeling any better?" Breena asked.

"No" Jimmy sniffed.

"Well is there anything I can do?" Breena asked.

"Go away" Jimmy replied.

"Why would you want me to go away?" Breena asked.

"Because I don't want you to die! What if Floyd shoots you instead? I would never forgive myself if I lost you." Jimmy explained.

"Jimmy, I am not going to avoid you because some psycho is after you. If I wasn't around you and then you died and I never got to say goodbye. I would never forgive myself." Breena argued.

"What do we do?" Jimmy sniffed.

"Just stick together. Just stick together." Breena whispered.

* * *

><p>Gibbs rolled over and blinked his eyes open. Why wasn't he in Tony's room? Why was he lying in a hospital bed? What had happened the night before. The last thing he remembered was standing in front of the bathroom mirror. As some strange outside force pulled him down. He looked over and saw Ducky sitting in the chair beside his bed.<p>

"Ah Jethro! I am so relieved to see you awake!" Ducky cried.

"Ducky? What happened? Why am I here?" Gibbs asked.

"You finally broke down last night." Ducky explained.

"I did?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes quite badly actually, you were found screaming on the bathroom floor. Bradley said that you were convinced that Anthony had died." Ducky explained.

"OK but this is the ER, shouldn't I be in the psych ward?" Gibbs asked.

"Bradley walked you to the ER. You had a severely escalated heart-rate and your blood-pressure was through the roof. They said if you hadn't gotten down there when you did. You would have suffered a heart-attack or stroke." Ducky explained.

"Well I am glad that I am OK." Gibbs replied.

"Me too especially because Anthony is going to need you." Ducky replied.

"Is he OK?" Gibbs asked.

"He is the same." Ducky replied.

"I guess that I can go home now." Gibbs replied.

"The doctors wanted to check you out one last time before you are free to go but you should know this is not the end to your medical treatment." Ducky explained.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"Rachel Cranston is penciling you in for this afternoon around four but she has already called in a prescription for anti-anxiety medication. That I will make sure you take." Ducky explained.

"I don't need drugs." Gibbs argued.

"Jethro! You had a severe panic attack last night! You will be taking the medication!" Ducky argued.

"When did I get so weak?" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro, you are not weak. You're son is fighting for his life and all of us have been through hell. The past few days. Anybody would fall apart." Ducky assured.

"I can't do it anymore!" Gibbs sobbed.

"I know things are hard but you have to fight. Anthony needs you." Ducky replied.

"No, Duck I can't go in the field anymore." Gibbs confessed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good news Tony is still alive. Bad news Gibbs is suffering badly. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	35. What To Do

After he was finally cleared by the doctors. Gibbs changed into some fresh clothes and headed off to visit Tony but not before Ducky forced one of Rachel's anti-anxiety pills down his throat. He didn't understand why Rachel thought drugs would help. Tony was fighting for his life and NCIS was seemingly crumbling. The only thing that would make him feel even remotely human again. Was if Tony would just wake up. He stood by Tony's bedside. The nurse he talked to said that Tony had continued to have seizures all night but the drug was slowly working it's way out of his system. It was an extremely powerful drug and one that very few people in the US had any experience with. So there was no telling how long it would take to completely leave Tony's body and when it did. There was no knowledge of just how much damage it had done. That would remain a mystery until Tony finally woke-up. If he ever woke-up. That was a cruel reality Gibbs had to face. There was a good chance that Tony would never wake-up. He remembered the threat he had made to Ducky the day before. That if Tony died he would kill himself but what if Tony lived but never woke-up. How would he cope with spending the rest of his life visiting Tony in a facility knowing there was nothing that he would never wake-up and there was nothing he could do to help him.

"How's he doing?" Vance asked from the doorway.

"The same, no better, but no worse." Gibbs replied.

"I am sorry." Vance apologized.

"At least he's following orders and staying alive." Gibbs replied.

"Good old, Tony never disobeys an order." Vance replied.

"I hope so Leon." Gibbs replied.

"Dr. Mallard tells me that you are considering retirement." Vance commented.

"Yeah... After yesterday seeing what I saw in the street. I don't think I can do this anymore. It is all just too much." Gibbs explained.

"I understand, just fill out the necessary retirement forms but just know that if after Tony wakes-up and recovers. If you decide you want to return. There will always be a place for you at NCIS." Vance explained.

"Thanks Leon but I am ready and besides there is a good chance that Tony will have permanent brain-damage from the drugs and if he does well I am going to take it on myself to be his full-time care-taker. It won't be easy but I love my boy." Gibbs explained.

"He is lucky to have you. I don't think any other boss would take it upon themselves to be their employees full-time care-taker." Vance replied.

"He is not my employee. He is my son." Gibbs replied.

"You see stuff like that." Vance replied.

"No Leon, he is my son. Shannon had him when she was fifteen." Gibbs replied.

"You realize that is nepotism." Vance commented.

"I know but I just found out last week." Gibbs replied.

"But if Shannon had him when she was fifteen and you guys met when you were eighteen. Wouldn't you have known him or did he live full-time with his biological father?" Vance asked.

"I am his biological father. I met Shannon the summer before Sophomore year. We were together and she got pregnant but Shannon's mom made her give Tony to Senior." Gibbs explained.

"Why did Shannon never tell you?" Vance asked.

"I don't know but none of that matters until Tony gets better." Gibbs replied.

"If you need any help just let me know." Vance replied.

* * *

><p>At one that afternoon Ducky came to get Gibbs to take him to his session with Rachel Cranston. Luckily Rachel was more than willing to do anything to make this easier for Jethro and had agreed to meet in the hospital. So he wouldn't have to go to far from Tony. Gibbs walked into the small counseling room the hospital had allowed Rachel to borrow.<p>

"Hello Jethro" Rachel greeted.

"Hi Rachel" Gibbs replied.

"I understand you had a rough night." Rachel replied.

"I just lost it." Gibbs confessed.

"Well you are under a tremendous amount of stress." Rachel replied.

"My son is fighting for his life! Tony is my real son too! I just found out and the night I found out was the night he was attacked. He never really had a family and I lost mine. We were finally rebuilding and becoming our own little family and then this happened." Gibbs explained.

"That is a lot to take in." Rachel replied.

"What do you suppose I do or are you just going to throw more pills at me?!" Gibbs barked.

"No Jethro, I only gave you the anti-anxiety pills because you are experiencing severe anxiety. I will check you again after Tony is awake and recovering and if you are clear of anxiety. You will not have to take them anymore but as long as you are this stressed you are taking pills." Rachel explained.

"OK but what do I do?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Talk to me." Rachel replied.

"I just had to do the paper-work to make sure that it was clear that Tony was my son and Senior was never allowed to go near him again. Then I get back and this nurse says that Tony had a seizure and was taken away in an ambulance. To make things worse, the nurse thought that Senior was a good father and let him go to the hospital with him but it wasn't a real ambulance. That bastard kidnapped Tony and was going to take him to Italy. Not caring that Tony could be paralyzed if he went on a plane. When I got to them. Senior and this other guy Manny were just kicking Tony in the street. Nobody was helping him! Nobody cared!" Gibbs cried.

* * *

><p>While Gibbs was at his session with Dr. Cranston. Jimmy decided to pay a visit to Tony in the hospital. Randy came with him and agent Marks stayed behind with Breena. Jimmy stood by his friend's bed-side.<p>

"Tony please you have to wake up. A killer is after me and I am scared to death. I need you to be awake and tease me but be there to protect me. Please To... OH MY GOD!" Jimmy spoke crying out in fear as a bullet flew through the window and he fell hard to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was Jimmy shot or did he just get down? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	36. Destruir El Diablo

**A/N: The title translates in English to "Destroying The Devil" according to Google Translate anyway. I have a very basic knowledge of Spanish but know the and devil. So it's two thirds right anyway.**

* * *

><p>Jimmy knelt down on the floor, with his hand over his head. Once his heart-rate slowed down a bit he started crawling out into the hallway. Randy removed his gun from the holster and slowly backed out into the hallway. He knelt down and helped Jimmy up, slowly leading him down the hall to the waiting room. Hospital security was already swarming around. The hospital was on lock-down and all the ICU patients were being moved into the center of the large room. Randy was amazed by how quickly and efficiently everybody was moving. If helping Jimmy weren't his task. He would have volunteered to help. He helped Jimmy sit down in the hallway outside of the waiting room.<p>

"Are you OK?" Randy asked.

"N...No" Jimmy stammered.

"Do you need me to get a doctor?" Randy asked.

"No" Jimmy replied.

"Did you see the shooter?" Randy asked.

"No! It was too far away." Jimmy replied.

"OK, now do you mind if I call Gibbs?" Randy asked.

"Please do." Jimmy replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs wanted to jump out of the chair and run away. All his session with Rachel Cranston was doing was making him more pissed off. He wanted it to help he really did but everything was still just too much for him. He was in the middle of explaining his nightmare to the therapist. When he heard his phone ring. Any other time he would have turned it off but he wanted it on just in case somebody called with news on Tony. He slid it out of his pocket and looked at the number it was Randy. His heart sped up he knew that Randy was one of the agents charged with protecting the Palmer's.<p>

"Hello?"

"Gibbs I need you now! Somebody shot at Jimmy!"

"OK where are you?"

"I am here. We were visiting Tony and a bullet just came out of nowhere through the window. They are moving the ICU patients away from the windows and I am with Jimmy in the hallway but I need you to come and help find the shooter. I already called Chris and warned him to move Breena away from the windows just in case."

"OK you did all you can do. I am going to find that son of a bitch!"

* * *

><p>"I take it some bad guy needs to be taken down." Rachel commented after Gibbs hung-up.<p>

"Some son of a bitch shot at Jimmy in Tony's room." Gibbs hissed.

"Go" Rachel replied.

"Wasn't asking for your permission! I was telling you why I was leaving!" Gibbs snapped.

* * *

><p>Gibbs ran down the halls hospital. He flashed his badge to security and was allowed out of the building. He ran to his car and grabbed the gun he kept in the glove-box. The same one he had vowed to use to end his life should Tony die. He looked up at the parking garage that was about five hundred feet from the ICU. Something caught his eye. It was a rifle. He took off running. He wished he had his sniper rifle on him. So he could take down that son of a bitch right then and there. He ran to the parking garage until he got the level he was pretty sure he had seen the sniper rifle on, he ran until he saw two tall men. One had his arm in a sling. Gibbs cocked his gun and the men turned to face him. They were Manny and Floyd. Floyd tried to collect the rifle. While Manny used his good hand to pick-up a glock. Gibbs fired his gun and hit Manny in the chest. He fell to the floor of the parking garage, blood pouring from his chest.<p>

"That was foolish." Floyd commented.

"It was self defense!" Gibbs snapped.

"No you see Manny was Senior's son and well I don't see you as a religious man Jethro but an eye for an eye. If Senior goes after Tony now. He is well within his right." Floyd explained.

"Senior is hospitalized with a bum knee and the doctors say he may never walk on his own again. I can and gladly will take his ass down." Gibbs replied.

"Fine get busted on police brutality." Floyd remarked.

"I can get off. I have connections." Gibbs replied.

"Good for you but you killed a Mexican. So it's going to blow-up." Floyd replied.

"Mexican but you said that Manny was Senior's son. Senior is Italian." Gibbs commented.

"OK fine he is half Mexican but his name is Hernandez and yes Gibbs he is involved in the Reynosa cartel. He hated you for killing his uncle and cousins. He wanted Tony dead. So you could feel his pain." Floyd explained.

"I did feel his pain! Times about five hundred million! Pedro killed my wife and child! That is the worst pain ever!" Gibbs snapped.

"I don't care" Floyd replied.

"Ya know Floyd this is a nice conversation but I have a question for you. Why is it that you have a glock lying on the floor and a sniper rifle on the ledge but you aren't shooting at me?" Gibbs asked.

"Because Manny and Senior don't want you dead. They want you to suffer and me well my bone is with Jimmy." Floyd explained.

"No won't!" Gibbs yelled.

* * *

><p>"Oh yes I will!" Floyd yelled grabbing his gun and took off running. Gibbs held onto his gun and ran after the monster. Floyd ran towards the hospital but the building was on lock-down and the sliding doors had been shut off. His body made contact with the glass. The glass bulged but didn't break. Floyd on the other hand went down hard on the ground. Gibbs ran over to him. He was out cold. He ran to his car and grabbed his handcuffs. He flipped Floyd on his side, cuffed him, and drug his unconscious form to his car. He was glad he didn't shoot the son of a bitch and he prayed that he would not die from the injuries he sustained. He wanted to make that bastard suffer and he wanted to be the one who caused it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Manny is dead but Senior, Diane, and Floyd are still on the loose and Jimmy is still in grave-danger. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	37. Technicality

While it didn't even compare to the legendary gut of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. The foresight of Leon Vance had saved the day on numerous occasions during his time with NCIS. He would regularly get gut feelings but rarely were they as strong as they were today. He felt a similar feeling of dread the night Jackie was killed and the morning when Jared was four and he was rushed to the hospital with pneumonia and a febrile seizure. With everything that was happening to Jimmy and Tony. It was near impossible to the director to keep his mask up. Years ago when he first became director neither men were his favorite people. Jimmy seemed weak and awkward, not the type of person who would fit in at all at the NCIS he imagined. He had actually terminated Jimmy's employment but when Ducky found out. The Medical Examiner walked his resignation papers up to the director's office and nearly thrust them across the desk. Not wanting to lose the best Medical Examiner, NCIS had ever had. He reluctantly reinstated Jimmy back to his original position. Tony was well Tony. Not only was he nearly as bad as Gibbs when it came to moving into the NCIS of the twenty-first century but he also seemed to delight in tormenting the agents who were more willing to move forward. Overtime though he had come to greatly respect both men. He warmed to Jimmy much faster than Tony but even that took sometime. He now knew that Jimmy was a hell of a lot stronger than he let on. As for Tony it took Jackie's death for them to become really close. The idea of losing either man was a cause for dread. Not saying that he would have been OK had either man died before he started liking it but the idea of losing a friend was a difficult thing to face. He heard a knock on his door and quickly pushed his mask back up to the best of his ability.

"Director? May I come in?" McGee called.

"Agent McGee? What are you doing here?" Vance asked.

"I came to have our conference." McGee replied.

"I told you that could wait until you were feeling better." Vance replied.

"I am feeling better. I was fine yesterday just shocked." McGee explained.

"Well I am glad you are doing well and if you are sure you feel up to it. I am more than happy to pencil you in." Vance replied.

"I don't mind rescheduling that conference but there is something you need to know." McGee replied.

"Go on" Vance replied.

"Diane the IA agent investigating me. She is out to get Tony. She wanted to tamper with evidence and make Tony look like a criminal." McGee explained.

"Do you have any proof?" Vance asked.

"Yeah my web-cam was on one day when she came over to my apartment. It is poor quality but it is evidence." McGee replied sliding a CD across the director's desk.

* * *

><p>The thing that angered Gibbs most about the Floyd thing was that the time he spent dragging his ass in was more time he had to be away from Tony. All he wanted to do was hold his boy in his arms and beg him back to life but instead he was arresting a bastard. By now he knew the story of why Floyd hated Jimmy so much and it made him sick. To want an innocent husband and soon to be father dead. Because of something that was nobody's fault but Floyd's. By the time he arrived to NCIS Floyd had come to and was not happy to discover that he was being arrested. Gibbs didn't care he grabbed Floyd and drug his ass inside HQ.<p>

"This is unjust! This was an illegal arrest! I was detained while unconscious! Gibbs didn't even get me medical care! He just arrested me!" Floyd yelled.

"Shut-Up!" Gibbs warned.

"This is illegal!" Floyd yelled.\

"What is going on down here?!" Vance demanded.

"Gibbs arrested me while I was unconscious. I ran into a door and woke-up in his car. He just cuffed me and dragged me here. He didn't get me help. He didn't even read me my rights." Floyd explained.

"Is this true, Jethro?" Vance asked.

"He tried to assassinate Jimmy!" Gibbs snapped.

"I know that Jethro but this was an illegal arrest. Which unfortunately means that we have to let him go." Vance explained.

"But he tried to shoot Jimmy! While he was visiting Tony!" Gibbs snapped.

"Yes but if we don't let him go he will end up not getting convicted and Jimmy will have no protection. I am sorry." Vance explained.

* * *

><p>Tony felt his body go into another seizure. He hated this feeling. He hated that he was so sick. He heard the doctors talking that morning and there was a chance he was going to have brain-damage. They wouldn't know if there was damage and if there was how severe it would be until he woke up but if it was bad enough. He would just be a burden on Gibbs. His Boss had been a valiant hero his entire adult life and deserved a peaceful retirement on his boat and on beaches with beautiful red-heads fanning him and pouring him bourbon not caring for his crippled son. Maybe he should just die. He didn't care what Gibbs and Shannon said. Gibbs would be better off without him.<p>

"_No! We're losing him!"_

"_He's coding!" _

"_Get a crash-cart in here! Stat!"_

* * *

><p>A hand reached down and helped Tony stand up. He looked around and saw that same white, cloudy scene he had seen when he died the night he was first hospitalized. He had gotten what he wanted. He was dead. He looked up and saw who had helped him stand. It was his beloved grandfather Jackson Gibbs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is Jackson there to take Tony to heaven or is he there to demand that he go back to Earth and stay with Gibbs? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	38. Permission Not Given

Pissed didn't even begin to describe how Leroy Jethro Gibbs was feeling. He knew that Leon had a tough call to make in releasing Floyd. He knew that when he released Floyd there was a good chance that he would go right out and kill Jimmy. He also knew that if he let Gibbs take Floyd for questioning even if Gibbs read Floyd his rights right there. It would be far too easy for Floyd to get off of any charges against him. Even if he murdered Jimmy. All he would have to do is tell his lawyer that he was illegally detained and since Senior and his money were on Floyd's side. A bulldog lawyer who could use one little mistake to get Floyd off even with attempted murder charges wasn't that unrealistic. Gibbs also knew that every law-enforcement agency in the country from the FBI to small-town LEO's were looking for Floyd. If he did something as simple as run a stop sign and get caught, the officer arresting him would check his ID, see who he was, and arrest him on spot. Gibbs just hoped that he got caught either by the police or somebody recognized his BOLO and called the police ASAP. Before anything happened to Jimmy, Breena, baby Palmer, or Chris and Randy. After the botched arrest of Floyd, Leon had sent him back to the hospital. Saying that he had no business in the field and that he needed to be with his boy. He pulled into the Bethesda parking lot, got out of the car, and walked inside. He ran past the receptionist and right up to his son's room. He heard the high-pitched scream of a coding heart-monitor. His heart sped up in his chest and he prayed that he was wrong. When he turned the corner his fears were confirmed. Doctors were swarming in and out of Tony's room. Gibbs fell to his knees and grabbed his hair in his hands. He couldn't help himself he let out a blood-curdling scream before bursting into tears.

"Tony! You didn't have permission to die! You didn't have permission, Tony!" Gibbs sobbed.

* * *

><p>Tony looked into Jack's blue eyes. God he looked so much like Boss. In a way Tony would miss Gibbs but his boss was better off without him. Jackson reached down and helped him stand-up. Tony started to walk over to be beside Jack. He loved his mom Shannon and sister Kelly but he was glad that Jack was the one to lead him home. He had always had so much respect for his grandpa but Jack stopped him.<p>

"I am sorry Tony I can't let you go any further." Jack said.

"Why? I have always been a good man." Tony asked.

"It isn't your time." Jack replied.

"Then why am I here?" Tony asked.

"Because apparently you are just as hard-headed as your father and don't understand that you _are _loved and you _are _needed by Leroy and so many others." Jack explained.

"But what if I am disabled and a burden on Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"First of all you are going to be fine, secondly even if you were going to end up severely disabled my Leroy would be more than willing to care for you for the rest of his life." Jack explained.

"But he deserves to spend his golden years sailing the oceans and on beaches surrounded by beautiful woman." Tony argued.

"Like I said you are going to be fine and again Leroy would much rather care for you and make sure you are happy and comfortable than spend time on a beach with woman or even on a boat. He adores you and his heart is always in the right place." Jack explained.

"He doesn't care about me that much. I may be his son but I am nothing more to him than a mistake he made in high-school. Kelly is the child he loved." Tony replied.

"Let me show you something." Jack replied.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Look down" Jack replied.

* * *

><p>Tony looked down and was shocked by what he saw. Gibbs was on the floor of the ICU waiting room at Bethesda on his knees. The tough Marine was sobbing and rambling. Because of Gibbs's hysteria Tony could only make out a few of the words but what he heard shocked him. "Tony! Son... Didn't have permission... Love..." Standing beside Gibbs was Ducky the old doctor was trying to no avail to get his friend to relax and stop crying. Gibbs just sobbed and punched the floor.<p>

"If you die it is going to kill my Leroy." Jack explained.

"I had no idea." Tony replied.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Tony admitted.

"Well that is not important. Just go back to my son and make him happy." Jack replied.

"OK, and I miss you so much." Tony replied.

"I miss you too kid." Jack replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs could feel his entire body shaking with grief. He could not believe what was happening down the hall. Tony was crashing. He was legally dead and the doctors were trying their hardest to bring him back to life. A nurse had helped him move from the ICU to the waiting room and while she did. She told him that Tony's code was caused by a seizure. It was too much like his nightmare, the night before. He couldn't lose that boy. Nothing else mattered he just wanted his boy back so he could hold him in his arms and tell him just how precious he was to him. The door opened and Dr. Pitt walked into the room.<p>

"Jethro?" Dr. Pitt called.

"What?" Gibbs demanded.

"He's back. We got him back." Dr. Pitt replied.

"He's alive? Tony's alive?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes we were just about to give up and call it but then we got him back at the last second." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Can I see him now?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course you can." Dr. Pitt replied.

* * *

><p>Floyd could not believe he had really gotten it. A second chance. All because Agent Gibbs was so stupid and full of rage. He just had to make it right. He parked his car outside of Jimmy's house. He looked inside through his binoculars. Breena was sitting at the table rubbing her round belly. In a way Floyd felt bad that he was going to kill Jimmy when she was so far along into her pregnancy but then he realized that Jimmy was dead. That would leave Breena to get a real man to help her raise her son. She was so tall and sexy. Even at eight months pregnant she was perfect. Her blonde hair flowed past her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled. Once that baby was out she would probably be back in her pre pregnancy clothes before the kid was a month old. He would hit that so hard if he got the chance. Chris came into the room and pulled the blinds shut. The door opened and Randy started out. Floyd slammed on the gas and sped off. He had missed this chance but next time he would kill Jimmy Palmer and there was nothing they could do to stop him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is no way Jack would let Tony die and leave Leroy to suffer. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	39. Finally

Once again Tony had defied the odds and pulled through. Gibbs stood in his son's room by his bed. Not wanting to move or make noise. Out of fear that the slightest movement or sound would send Tony back down the bad road again. Tony had been gone so long. Gibbs couldn't force himself to even think the words "legally dead". What damage had been done? More importantly what had brought him back? Not that Gibbs cared. All he cared about was the face that his son was alive. Now all he had to do was wake-up. Of course he knew that when Tony did wake-up. There may be a lot of changes in the lives of both men but Gibbs wasn't worried about himself. He would just have to learn to be a caregiver. It was Tony who may have to adapt to life with a severe disability. Gibbs looked at his watch and gasped. Five hours had passed since he had returned to his son's side. Five full hours and in that time Tony had not had a single seizure. They had been nearly constant just one day before and now he had been still for five hours. If it weren't for the steady beeps of the heart-monitor he would be convinced there was a mistake and Tony really was dead. Another thing the beeps were so steady. The day before they had been so erratic ranging from slow and far apart to rapid. What had happened? Was it possible that the drugs were finally out of his body? Was it possible that this nightmare was almost over?

"Ohhhhh" Tony moaned.

"Tony? Is that you?" Gibbs asked.

"Ohh" Tony moaned again.

"Tony what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"Hurts" Tony replied.

"Where?" Gibbs asked.

"Everywhere" Tony moaned.

"Well you did take a pretty nasty beating yesterday." Gibbs replied.

"Make it stop." Tony pleaded.

"I wish I could, Tony. I wish I could." Gibbs replied.

"Get me a doctor." Tony begged.

"Of course, right away." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks dad." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Gibbs said pressing the intercom button.<p>

"What is it Mr. Gibbs?" A nurse asked.

"Tony is awake but he is in a lot of pain." Gibbs replied.

"I will be right in to check him and if need be I will consult with a doctor." The nurse replied.

"Can you bring him something for the pain?" Gibbs asked.

"I am afraid not. He will need to have blood drawn to make sure that the drugs have worked out of his system before we can give him anything." The nurse explained.

"OK" Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>"What's going on? Can I get some pain meds?" Tony asked.<p>

"No I am sorry." Gibbs replied.

"Why? I am not addicted and they don't make me sick?" Tony asked.

"Here's the thing. What do you remember about yesterday?" Gibbs asked.

"Being in the rehab hospital. Why am I back at Bethesda?" Tony asked.

"You were drugged yesterday and it caused you to have seizures. While you were unconscious, Senior and Manny kidnapped you from the rehab hospital. They were going to take you to Italy. To that fancy hospital Senior was talking about." Gibbs explained.

"But that could have crippled me." Tony commented.

"They don't care anyway, for whatever reason when I found you. With the help of Balboa and his team. They were breathing the hell out of you. You have been unconscious and seizing ever since. Well you stopped seizing five hours ago but this is the first time you have been awake since." Gibbs explained.

"OK but why can't I have drugs?" Tony asked.

"You were dosed with a very powerful Mexican narcotic and until it is out of your system. You cannot have any other medicine." Gibbs explained.

"OK" Tony moaned.

* * *

><p>It killed Gibbs to hear Tony in so much pain and know there was a chance there was nothing could be done to resolve it. A few minutes later the nurse he had talked to arrived with a doctor. The nurse drew Tony's blood and took his vitals. While the doctor talked to Gibbs. Tony's vitals were normal and the nurse had run his blood samples down to the lab. He sat down on the bed and placed his hand on Tony's chest. The rise and fall was the best feeling in the world to him. He just wished he could do something for his son's pain. Another hour passed before the on call physician returned with the results of Tony's blood-work.<p>

"Excuse me? Agent Gibbs? Tony?" Dr. Coleman called.

"How is everything?" Gibbs asked.

"I have some excellent news for you." Dr. Coleman replied.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"The drugs are completely out of Tony's system." Dr. Coleman replied.

"So I can have pain meds?" Tony asked.

"Yes you can." Dr. Coleman replied.

"So he is going to be OK?" Gibbs asked.

"We won't know that until a few more tests are run but those can wait until morning. It sure looks that way though." Dr. Coleman explained.

"Thank God" Gibbs replied fighting back tears.

* * *

><p>While things were going great and looking up for Gibbs and Tony. Things were terrible for the Palmer's. Neither could sleep or relax. Finally at seven in the morning Jimmy talked Randy into letting him go to work but only on the condition that another agent was sent over to watch Breena. Since Jimmy would have Randy and all of NCIS. Once Agent Fredrick was with Breena, Jimmy and Randy headed to NCIS. Jimmy was just finishing helping Ducky with the morning chores. When the door slid open and director Vance walked in, with a solemn look on his face.<p>

"Morning" Vance greeted half-heatedly.

"Leon? Is everything OK?" Ducky asked.

"I have news for Jimmy." Vance replied.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy it's Breena." Vance replied barely above a whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is Breena really in trouble or is it all part of Floyd's diabolical plane? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	40. Blown Away

Jimmy wanted to cry he could not believe what he had just heard. Something was wrong with Breena. He should never have left her alone. Why couldn't it have been him? It should have been him. The solemn look on the director face said it all. It was bad news.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know. I just got a call from Georgetown saying that she was admitted." Vance replied.

"Why didn't they call me? I have my phone all the time since she hit the third trimester." Jimmy asked.

"I don't know but I suggest you get down there." Vance replied.

"Yeah of course. I just have to get my things." Jimmy replied.

"Mr. Palmer would you like me to accompany you to the hospital?" Ducky asked.

"No you stay here in case Gibbs gets in a fight with anybody at Bethesda. Tony woke up a few hours ago but now they have a lot of questions. Randy has to go with me anyway." Jimmy replied.

"Very well but if you need me call me." Ducky replied.

"We will be fine, Duck." Randy assured.

* * *

><p>Gibbs looked down at his son. He could not describe how good it felt to be look down and see Tony sleeping peacefully rather than in a fitful, painful coma. The pain meds the doctors had given him made him basically put him to sleep. Which was hard on Gibbs because all he wanted to do was talk to his boy but at least he was peaceful and this time Gibbs knew that he would wake-up and be just fine. The drugs were finally out of Tony's body and all the tests had come back clear. He had some numbness in his legs but the doctors said that was to be expected and he should be feeling normal in the next few days. They also said he would be in pain for a while and the recovery process would take longer than originally thought but if he kept up his therapy and worked hard he should make a complete recovery. There was still question as to whether or not he would be able to return to the field but Gibbs had a few ideas that Tony knew he would love regarding their futures.<p>

"Boss?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I am right here, son." Gibbs assured.

"How am I?" Tony asked.

"You are going to be just fine, you have a long road ahead of you and we don't know if you will be able to go back into the field but you will be OK. Because I will be right there beside you every step of the way." Gibbs explained.

"I know you will dad." Tony replied.

"That's my boy." Gibbs replied smiling.

"I am sure that Probie will make a fine Senior Field Agent if I can't go back." Tony replied.

"If you can't go back Probie will be the lead agent. If you can Probie will be the Senior Field Agent and either way he will be excellent." Gibbs replied.

"What? You're retiring? Are you sick?" Tony asked.

"I am fine, just ready to retire and start taking it easy but you are ready to be the Lead Agent and if you can't go back into the field. Well I want to be by your side." Gibbs explained.

"What will we do if I can't go back in the field?" Tony asked.

"Sell my house and get rid of your apartment. Take some time down in Mexico to just take it easy on the beach and enjoy ourselves for a while. Then move up to Stillwater, start a father/son woodworking and repair business. Spend our weeks building things for and repairing the homes of the residents and then spend the weekends relaxing and walking around town. I will show you every place I loved as a child and every place my parents cherished." Gibbs explained.

"That sounds amazing but uh I have somebody that I don't want to leave behind." Tony replied.

"The team, Abby, Ducky, Vance, and the Palmer's will visit all the time." Gibbs assured.

"It's not them." Tony replied.

"Then who?" Gibbs asked.

"Katie the new lawyer." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Randy helped Jimmy collect his things and then walked out to the parking garage. Randy adjusted his gun holster and NCIS badge as they walked.<p>

"I am sure she will be fine." Randy assured.

"You really think so?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah she's what thirty six and a half weeks?" Randy asked/

"About closer to thirty seven though." Jimmy replied.

"Well then you may be having a baby. My fiancee had our son at about that time last year and both were fine." Randy assured.

"I know but the idea that something could be wrong scares the hell out of me." Jimmy replied.

"That mean's you're a good dad." Randy assured.

"I hope so." Jimmy replied.

"Hold on what's that?" Randy asked pointing to black box about ten feet from Jimmy's car.

"I...I don't know." Jimmy replied.

"Holy shit! It's a bomb!" Randy yelled.

"What do we do?" Jimmy asked.

"It's triggered by a cellphone not a timer. I will contact the director." Randy replied.

"We should still move back a bit." Jimmy replied.

"You're right." Randy agreed.

"We are in Level 4, Section D. Jimmy reminded.

"Yeah" Randy replied.

* * *

><p>Jimmy and Randy walked about halfway to the building, Randy withdrew his cellphone and dialed the directors number while Jimmy stood behind him nervously. He didn't want to cry. Crying would show weakness. He didn't want Randy to think he was weak in the face of danger. He had already cried the night he found out that Floyd was after him. He didn't want Randy to think he was a total coward. Randy pressed the dial button on his iPhone. The director's phone rang, there was no answer but Jimmy could still hear it ringing. His heart dropped when he realized what was happening. Before he could react Randy had the same realization. They tried to run but it was already too late. The bomb went off. The structure shook and then collapsed. Randy managed to find himself in a spot that was partially opened to begin with but Jimmy didn't get so lucky. The roof collapsed on him leaving him trapped. Randy lay in the rubble miraculously alive but unable to move or do anything.<p>

"Please Jimmy, just be OK." Randy wheezed even though he knew, he wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If Floyd is not allowed anywhere near NCIS who planted the bomb? More importantly will Jimmy be OK? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	41. Blasted

Gibbs couldn't help but shed a tear. His son was in love. He knew that Tony loved Ziva and it killed him to see her how depressed he got after she left. Now he had found love again in Katie. Gibbs had suspected something was going on between them. The way he looked at her around the office and the way he made excuses to go down to legal and see her. She was a good match for him. A strong and independent yet loving and sensitive woman. Gibbs knew that she had a teenage son named Tyler but doubted Tony would mind. He had warmed to children in the past few years and he didn't mind teenagers as long as they were well behaved.

"You like Katie?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, do you think she likes me back?" Tony asked.

"I actually talked to her the other day and she does." Gibbs replied.

"Really? Well I better work hard to get better. So I can show her an excellent first date." Tony replied.

"Don't strain yourself. She is hurt too and has her own recovery ahead of her." Gibbs warned.

"Katie got hurt? What happened?" Tony asked.

"Manny stabbed her." Gibbs replied.

"Is she OK?" Tony asked,

"She had surgery and is in a lot of pain but she is going to be just fine." Gibbs assured.

"Hope she doesn't blame me." Tony replied.

"You're delusional." Gibbs replied.

"That bastard is my half-brother!" Tony snapped.

"How do you know?" Gibbs asked.

"Back when he was still pretending I wasn't alive Senior got in a bad car accident. I was at Peoria at the time and one of my co-worker's brother in law was a cop in New York and one of the people who responded to the wreck. Jim told me about it and I took a few days off and flew out there to be with him. I said I was Senior's son and they asked me if I was Manuel DiNozzo. I said no I was Anthony Jr. thinking it was a mistake. They told me there was no record of me as his son. His only son was a Manuel Hernandez-DiNozzo." Tony explained.

"That bastard!" Gibbs snapped.

"It was when he still wanted nothing to do with me. Besides Manny really is his son. I am just the adopted kid." Tony reminded.

"Give me one reason why the hell that should matter? Do you think that adopted kids don't matter? That they don't deserve love?" Gibbs asked.

"No of course not! Adoption is a gift and should be treasured!" Tony argued.

"Then why do you think it's OK for Senior to not care about you?" Gibbs asked.

"I told you it's been that way my whole life but I got you now." Tony replied.

"Should have always had me." Gibbs grunted.

"Have you now. That's all that matters." Tony replied.

* * *

><p>The phone in Tony's room rang. Tony tried to lean over but winced in pain. So Gibbs walked over and picked it up.<p>

"Hello?"

"Jethro?"

"Yeah Duck it's me what's going on?"

"There was a bombing at NCIS."

"Shit is everybody OK? How bad is it?"

"It was in the parking garage, the main building has minimal damage but has been evacuated and nobody is allowed inside until the inspector clears it."

"Well that's good news."

"No Jethro it is not good news."

"But it didn't impact the building so nobody got hurt."

"No Jethro there were people in the garage. People we care very deeply about."

"Who?"

"Randy and Mr. Palmer."

"Jimmy and Randy?"

"Yes!"

"How are they?"

"They got Randy out, he is banged up pretty bad but he should make a complete recovery but..."

"What about Jimmy, Duck?"

"They are still working to recover him but they think he is crushed! Maybe even fell down a few levels!"

"What level was he on?"

"Four!"

"The top level."

"Oh Jethro I can't lose him!"

"I am sure he will be fine."

"Maybe"

"Does Breena know yet?"

"Yes"

"How is she holding up?"

"Hysterical"

"That's not good for the baby."

"I know and Leon has already had Christopher and William take her to the hospital."

"Shit is the baby coming?"

"No at least I don't think so but they wanted to be safe."

* * *

><p>"What's going on Boss?" Tony asked when Gibbs hung up.<p>

"How much did you hear?" Gibbs asked.

"That there was a bombing at NCIS. It happened in the parking garage but they cleared the building just to be safe and Jimmy and Randy were in the garage. Randy is going to be OK but Jimmy is still trapped and they don't know." Tony reported.

"Sounds like you got everything. What do you want to know?" Gibbs asked.

"What the hell I can do about it?" Tony asked.

"Nothing, you are in the hospital and twelve hours ago you were seizing and crashing. You need to rest and focus on recovery." Gibbs replied.

"But Jimmy is my friend I want to help him." Tony argued.

"You have to rest. I am going to go to NCIS and see if there is anything I can do to help but you just take it easy. I will be back when I can. Stay out of trouble." Gibbs explained.

"I'll try dad." Tony assured.

* * *

><p>Diane stood in the back of the crowd of people who had remained at NCIS after the explosion. Most had gone home as soon as they were searched. The bomb hadn't done near as much damage or caused near as many deaths as the one Dearing had planted but it caused many to have flashbacks and relive painful memories. Vance only remained because he had too and it was the same for Dr. Mallard. The FBI had been called in to take lead on the case. For many reasons for one thing there was a good chance the bombing was an inside job but mainly everybody were already shaken by the events of the past few days and now this had happened. Diane smirked word has it that Fornell had a thing for chicks named Diane. She would flirt with him and manage to get the bombing blamed on Tony. His ass would be sent to Gitmo and she would be free. McGee had screwed her up but Floyd had his own desire for revenge and was more than willing to help her out. As long as she helped him kill Jimmy Palmer. She had planted the bomb and would get the security footage. Which Floyd would send to an old friend from prison to have edited to make it look like Tony was planting the bomb...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Diane is screwed when Gibbs and Fornell learn the truth. Will Jimmy survive? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	42. Difficult Questions

Gibbs's whole body shook with rage as he sped towards NCIS. He could not believe that somebody had bombed NCIS. He didn't care that it was just the parking garage and only two people were hurt. They were two living human beings. One of whom had a fiancee and nine month old son and the other had a pregnant wife that was going to give birth any day. Randy would be OK in time but there would be long-term effects both physical and emotional but Jimmy well Jimmy was probably dead. He would never tell Ducky he felt that way but he knew as soon as he heard that Jimmy hadn't be recovered yet that he was dead. His heart broke for Breena and their unborn child. The only thing that gave him comfort was knowing that when whoever planted the bomb would get the book thrown at them and likely get shipped off to Guantanamo Bay. He slammed on the breaks, put his car in park, and climbed out. He looked over and saw several cars that he recognized as FBI vehicles parked in the lot. He should have expected that the FBI would be involved. A federal building had been bombed after all. He noticed that a few employees had stuck around and were hanging out in the parking lot waiting to the bomb squad and building inspector to clear the building. Leon was standing by the FBI van talking to Fornell and a few other FBI agents. The other remaining employees were standing in a large group discussing the events. All but one, Gibbs looked over and saw Diane from Internal Affairs standing apart from the group. As much as he hated her, he still walked towards her to see if she was OK. She must be pretty shaken up considering she was as far away from the building as she could get without leaving the premises and she was crying. He didn't recall Diane being particularly close to Jimmy but her now ex-husband Todd worked in legal at the same time as Michelle Lee and he knew they had gone on a couple of double dates.

"Hey Diane!" Gibbs called.

"What?" Diane asked turning around.

* * *

><p>Gibbs started to speak but his heart dropped, when he got a look at Diane's face. She wasn't crying she was laughing and she had the same evil smirk on her face that he had seen on every psychopathic murderer he had caught in the act. This couldn't be happening. Their couldn't be two corrupt and evil people working for NCIS. Two people he had seen every day. One had investigated him and tried to label him and Tony as bad people and the other he had made small talk with almost every day.<p>

"You know it's kind of funny. You were complaining about Tony joking around after Dearing's bomb went off but here you are laughing." Gibbs commented.

"So I thought of something funny. What's the big deal?" Diane demanded.

"Nothing I don't mind laughing. I am curious about that smirk though." Gibbs replied.

"Get out of my face! It's a hard day for me! I was in the garage less than ten minutes before the bomb went off!" Diane snapped.

"Oh really?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yeah weirdest thing I saw Tony in the garage and he was carrying a large backpack." Diane recalled.

"You do realize that Tony is in the hospital right?" Gibbs asked.

"Well he clearly left because I saw him clear as day and he had that backpack." Diane replied.

"Tony can't even get out of bed." Gibbs replied.

"He's a faker." Diane argued before taking off running.

* * *

><p>While NCIS Director Leon Vance gave a detailed description of what was happening during and immediately before and after the bombing. Tobais Fornell stood with ten other FBI agents listening and taking notes. Out of his peripheral vision he saw Gibbs walking around the parking lot. Stopping to talk to one of the NCIS IA agents Diane. He noticed that Jethro was pissed at her and she was arguing with him. Eventually Diane ran away from the property and Gibbs started after her. Fornell excused himself from the group and chased after Gibbs and Diane. He eventually caught up with Jethro about two miles away from the office but Diane had already jumped in a car and was gone.<p>

"Jethro? What in the hell is going on?" Fornell asked.

"Diane" Gibbs wheezed.

"Yeah what about her?" Fornell asked.

"That bitch was involved in the bombing." Gibbs replied.

"Look Jethro, I know the name Diane doesn't sit well with you but you can't just chase after somebody and say they were involved in a bombing." Fornell explained.

"I wouldn't have chased her if I didn't think she was involved somehow but she was standing away from everybody smirking and laughing." Gibbs replied.

"Some people react like that after a tragedy." Fornell replied.

"I know but she was saying that she thinks that Tony was involved." Gibbs replied.

"Jethro, I know that you are close to DiNutso but we can't rule out anybody who was in HQ at the time of the bombing." Fornell reminded.

"But Tony wasn't at the office." Gibbs replied.

"Where was he? Because he could have planted the bomb and then cleared out." Fornell asked.

"Tony is in the hospital, in the ICU." Gibbs replied.

"What happened?" Fornell asked.

"That bastard DiNozzo Senior and his half-brother Manny drugged and beat the hell out of him. He was unconscious and seizing almost non-stop for twenty-four hours. He finally woke up this morning and can't get out of bed. Besides I was with him." Gibbs explained.

"Well I am sorry for accusing him and I hope that DiNutso gets well soon." Fornell replied.

"Yeah me too." Gibbs replied.

"Now who is this Manny? Is he Senior's half-brother or Tony's?" Fornell asked.

"He _was_ technically Tony's half-brother but I put a bullet in that bastard yesterday for making an attempt on Tony and Jimmy's lives." Gibbs explained.

"Leon told us about a Manny Hernandez who was tormenting you guys and how Floyd Taylor was out to kill Jimmy. He said that Manny was dead but wouldn't give details." Fornell explained.

"Well one bastard is dead but three others are on the loose." Gibbs replied.

"Don't worry the other three will be caught now why is Manny only technically DiNutso's half-brother?" Fornell asked.

"Tony is my son. I got Shannon pregnant when we were kids and she was forced to give the baby to Senior. That bastard made Tony's life hell!" Gibbs snapped.

"Try not to kill him without cause." Fornell warned.

* * *

><p>Once he was sure that there were no other NCIS employees were injured. Ducky drove to Bethesda where Leon had sent Breena. When they sent her she was so distressed and they figured she would be best off at the hospital Jimmy would be taken too after he was recovered. He found Breena sitting in the waiting room wrapped in a blanket, sipping a cup of hot chocolate.<p>

"Breena?" Ducky called softly not wanting to startle her.

"Ducky? Did they find him?" Breena asked.

"Not yet." Ducky replied.

"I am so scared." Breena admitted.

* * *

><p>Ducky sat down and wrapped Breena into a tight hug. He wished that he could magically make Jimmy be right there and just fine. He would never tell her this but he knew that Jimmy was dead but he had been so close to the bomb and been crushed by at least the roof. They were holding each other, sharing stories about Jimmy. When Leon entered the hospital and stood in front of them.<p>

"What brings you here, Leon?" Ducky asked.

"We recovered, Jimmy about twenty minutes ago." Vance replied solemnly.

"Is he OK?" Breena asked.

"I am sorry but he didn't make it." Vance apologized.

"NOOOOO!" Breena cried falling to her knees.

"Oh Breena I am so sorry." Ducky apologized kneeling down beside her.

"Jimmy!" Breena cried burying her head in Ducky's chest.

"I really wish I had better news." Vance said.

"Did he suffer?" Ducky asked in a whisper.

"The good news is we are pretty sure his death was instantaneous. His neck was broken and his body was crushed." Vance explained.

"I am sorry Leon but I cannot preform Mr. Palmer's autopsy." Ducky commented.

"Nobody is expecting you to, Dr. Mallard." Vance assured.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: At least Jimmy's death was quick. BTW I wasn't trying to make Fornell seem cold or like he disliked Tony. He was just doing his job. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	43. Evil Intentions

When Tony woke-up again he was alone. He briefly felt betrayed and alone until he remembered that Gibbs had left because somebody had bombed NCIS and Jimmy was hurt and possibly worse. Then he just felt scared. He didn't know what he would do if it turned out that Jimmy had died. He didn't always show it but the little autopsy geek really meant a lot to him. He still owed Jimmy big for helping him out and being the only one who was nice to him after Gibbs left. More important than his feelings though was the fact that poor Breena was pregnant. It wouldn't be right for her to be left alone to raise her baby. All because of another person's cruelty and lack of concern for human life. He hoped that Gibbs found the son of a bitch who planted the bomb and made their life hell.

* * *

><p>Diane Rogers took a deep breath before walking through the big double front doors of Bethesda Naval Hospital. Gibbs was on to her but she would take care of him. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a known hard-ass but for whatever reason he had a soft spot for Tony DiNozzo and if he was in trouble well agent Gibbs would be useless. Then all she would have to do was convince director Vance and the FBI agents investigating that Tony was the culprit. Franklin Sacks was one of the agents working the case and he hated Tony almost as much as she did. Convincing him that Tony was responsible would be cake. For now though she had to leave Tony vulnerable. She just had to figure out how. She couldn't physically harm him. That would lead to an investigation and she would be caught for sure. She approached the front desk and asked for Tony DiNozzo's room. The receptionist gave her the room number and she headed up to the ICU. She found two doctors standing outside of Tony's room discussing his case.<p>

"Excuse me?" Diane called.

"May I help you mam?" One of the doctors asked.

"I am Diane Rogers, I work with Tony DiNozzo and I was wondering how he was doing." Diane lied.

"He is a very lucky man. Twenty-four hours ago we were convinced that he would never recover and if he did he would have severe brain damage but he miraculously woke-up this morning and has only minor and ideally only short-tern effects. I am Dr. Pitt by the way. In case you have any further questions." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Well what are the effects?" Diane asked.

"Well the main concern is that he has numbness and limited feeling in his legs. We are hoping that will subside with time and he will be walking again soon. Besides that he has severe pain and has been having headaches. He also has short-term memory loss." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Memory loss?" Diane asked.

"His long term memory is fine but his short-term is spotty. Agent Gibbs has been gone two hours and we have had to explain to him three times already that Gibbs just went to deal with some business at NCIS. It will usually come back to him if you just explain it but you will still have to be patient with him." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Oh no I understand." Diane replied.

"Very well" Dr. Pitt replied.

"May I see him?" Diane asked.

"Yes but be warned he is pretty out of it." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Oh it is fine. Tony is a very dear friend and I just want to see him." Diane replied.

"That is fine but be careful he is still a seizure risk. He hasn't had one since about five hours before he woke up but his MRI wasn't unclear. At least we are able to put him on medication now." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Oh I will be very careful. I would hate for anything to happen to our beloved Tony." Diane lied struggling to keep up her concerned facade.

"Yeah I'm sure you will." Dr. Pitt replied giving her a suspicious look and walking away.

* * *

><p>Diane couldn't help but smile as she walked into Tony's room. This was perfect. Tony had short-term memory loss but his memory's could easily be recalled by simply explaining what had happened to him? As long as he asked what had happened to him, where Gibbs was, or anything at all about the past twenty-four hours really and she would be able to convince him that he was responsible for the bombing. If Tony confessed to the crime. It would be perfect. As long as his memory remained damaged. She looked at Tony who was sleeping peacefully on the bed. She almost felt guilty for waking him. Almost. She practically skipped over the bed and shook him awake.<p>

"Wh...What?" Tony asked.

* * *

><p>Tony was in a deep sleep. When suddenly he felt a violent shaking. He opened his eyes and started to look around the room. He shuddered when he saw Diane Rogers from IA standing over him. Why was she here? Why was he here? Had he done something that required an investigation by Internal Affairs? Was that why he was in the hospital? Had he done something worse to somebody else? Was that why Gibbs wasn't there? Had he let down his beloved father Gibbs?<p>

"Wh...What?" Tony asked groggily.

"Well look who's up." Diane commented.

"Diane? What are you doing here? Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"You don't remember do you?" Diane asked.

"No" Tony admitted.

"There was a bombing at NCIS." Diane explained.

"Oh yeah Gibbs mentioned it before he left. He said Palmer was hurt pretty bad." Tony replied.

"Did he tell you who did it?" Diane asked.

"No but I am glad it was just in the parking garage." Tony replied.

"Yeah me too anyway do you remember how you got here?" Diane asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"Well you fell and hit your head leaving the parking garage. After you planted the bomb that blew up the parking garage, injured Randy, and killed Jimmy Palmer." Diane replied.

"No! No! I would never!" Tony cried.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Diane really stepped over the line taking advantage of Tony's injury to make him think he was the bomber. When Gibbs finds out there is going to be hell to pay. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	44. Blame

Tony couldn't stop crying. There was no way that he had planted that bomb, right? When he woke up that morning Gibbs had said that he had been in the hospital all day but what if he hadn't? What if he had left that morning and planted the bomb? His brain was really scrambled after all. No this couldn't be his fault. He couldn't be the reason Randy and Jimmy were hurt. Oh God, Diane had told him that Jimmy was dead. He had really done it this time. He had killed his best friend. When Gibbs found out he would be so angry with him. Gibbs hated anybody who betrayed their co-workers and blowing them up was the ultimate betrayal. What was he going to do without his boss's love and support? How would he survive in prison?

"I'm sorry Jimmy!" Tony cried.

* * *

><p>Gibbs's hands shook as he hung up his phone. Leon had just given him the worst possible news. Jimmy was dead. He had known all along that the younger man was probably dead or at the very least critically injured. With severe and long term effects. In his heart he knew that death was probably the best for Jimmy. Of course right now Jimmy dying was the worst thing for poor Breena. He could not imagine what that poor woman must be going through right now. Losing Shannon was horrible enough but he wasn't a pregnant woman. Who was due to give birth any day. That poor woman was under enough stress already and now she was widowed. Having lost her husband in the worst possible way. Gibbs wished their was a way that he could turn back time and make sure that parking garage was empty when the bomb went off.<p>

"What is it, Jethro?" Fornell asked.

"That was Leon, Jimmy is dead Tobais." Gibbs replied,

"No, did Breena at least get a chance to say goodbye?" Fornell asked.

"No he died in the parking garage. He was crushed, there was no hope." Gibbs explained.

"That's horrible" Fornell replied.

"I know and now we officially have a murder case." Gibbs replied.

"We need to nail that bitch." Fornell replied.

"Fine but I get to fire." Gibbs grunted.

"We have permission to kill?" Fornell asked.

"She bombed a fucking federal agency and killed an innocent husband and father. I am going to end that bitch." Gibbs grunted.

"Alright but please be careful. Tony needs you." Fornell reminded.

"Don't worry I have it handled." Gibbs assured.

"Alright well then, let's get on this." Fornell replied.

"Should already have her." Gibbs muttered.

* * *

><p>Dr. Pitt looked into the room of his favorite patient. He knew that he had taken a huge risk by giving Diane all that information but there was something about her. Like she had something evil planned. He was so distracted by that feeling that he completely forgot about HIPPA and all the other privacy laws he was supposed to adhere to. He was hoping he was wrong and that she really did care about Tony but now seeing his friend cry like that. It was clear. She was just another monster bent on destroy him. It didn't make since to Brad, that so many people hated Tony. He took a deep breath, prayed his mistake wouldn't land him in too much trouble, and then walked into Tony's room.<p>

"Tony?" Dr. Pitt called.

"What?" Tony sniffed.

"You OK?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"No" Tony admitted.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"I did something bad." Tony replied.

"What could you possibly have done? You have been in the hospital for weeks." Dr. Pitt asked.

"I don't know how I did it but I am responsible for the bombing." Tony sniffed.

"Tony you didn't bomb NCIS. You can't even get out of bed." Dr. Pitt reminded.

"Well Diane said that I did it." Tony argued.

"Well Diane is a liar and I am going to call Gibbs." Dr. Pitt replied.

"No! Don't! I don't want him to hate me!" Tony pleaded.

* * *

><p>Breena pulled herself away from Ducky. She had been sobbing uncontrollably into his chest ever since she got the news that her Jimmy had died. Why did it have to be him? He had never hurt anybody but he was the one who was murdered. All because of some jackass he went to high school with. If she weren't pregnant. She would hunt that bastard Floyd down and beat him as severely as he had beaten Jimmy.<p>

"I am so sorry dear." Ducky apologized.

"I...I just cannot believe this is real" Breena cried.

"Neither can I." Ducky replied.

"I just want him back!" Breena cried.

"So do I." Ducky replied.

"Now my poor baby is going to grow-up without a father." Breena sobbed.

"Your baby may never be able to meet Jimmy but we will all see to it that it knows exactly who he was." Ducky assured.

"Thank you Ducky." Breena replied.

"It is no problem." Ducky replied.

"You are just too good to me." Breena sniffed.

"Well you deserve it." Ducky replied.

"Well it still means a lot." Breena replied.

"Come on, Edward is on his way and he is going to take you home." Ducky said.

"What about you?" Breena asked.

"I have some business to attend to. I cannot bring myself to preform Jimmy's autopsy but I can be sure whoever does do it treats him with the respect he deserves." Ducky explained.

"I don't want to look at his body!" Breena cried.

"Nobody is expecting you too." Ducky assured.

"What if when they send his body to the funeral home my dad makes me?" Breena asked.

"Don't worry sweetie. I would never do that." Ed assured as he entered the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Tony he really needs to stop listening to people who aren't Gibbs. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	45. Help

Gibbs slammed his coffee cup down of his desk. The warm liquid squirted up and splashed him in the face. He wiped the coffee onto his sleeve and then slammed his arm down onto the desk. He was still shaking from rage. He had always known that Diane was a bad person but he could not believe that she was that terrible. They had been allowed back into Head Quarters about a hour earlier and twenty minutes prior Abby had come up with the security footage. Confirming what Gibbs already knew. Diane had planted the bomb. Seeing Jimmy walking around with Randy. He could not believe that sweet kid was gone. Diane and Floyd were dead when he got his hands on them. At this point he didn't care, what happened to him. He was sick of people messing with his family. His cellphone vibrated on his desk. He picked it up, snapped it open, and practically flung it to his ear.

"Gibbs!"

"Gibbs, it's me Dr. Pitt."

"What's wrong now, Brad?"

"Somebody named Diane came in to see Tony."

"What did she do?"

"She told Tony that he was the one who bombed NCIS."

"Please tell me he set her straight and told her that he has been in the hospital?"

"No he thinks he did it and has been crying ever since."

"Do you need me to come back?"

"I think that would be best."

"Hold on I will be right there."

* * *

><p>"Everything OK?" Fornell asked after Gibbs hung-up with Dr. Pitt.<p>

"That was Tony's doctor at Bethesda." Gibbs replied.

"Shit Jethro, please tell me we aren't going to lose DiNutso too." Fornell pleaded.

"Tony's life is not in danger but Diane's is about over."

"She do something to him?" Fornell asked.

"Convinced him that he was the bomber and that he killed Jimmy." Gibbs replied.

"Lovely woman." Fornell mumbled.

"Don't worry we will catch her but I need to get to my boy first." Gibbs replied.

"Don't worry I understand." Fornell assured.

* * *

><p>Despite Dr. Pitt's best efforts, Tony was still convinced that he was the one who had bombed NCIS and killed Jimmy. Finally the doctor had to go and attend to other patients. Tony buried his head in his pillow and sobbed. He didn't care if he suffocated. He deserved to be dead. He had taken Jimmy's life. It was only fair that he lost his own. He felt somebody squeeze his shoulder and then slowly pull the pillow away from his face.<p>

"Tony" Gibbs breathed.

"What?" Tony asked.

"What did Diane say to you?" Gibbs asked.

"She said I had bombed NCIS and that I had killed Jimmy and hurt Randy." Tony explained.

"And you believe her?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know everything is so scrambled." Tony replied.

"TONY! You have been in the hospital for over a week. This morning when the bomb was planted you were drifting in and out of consciousness." Gibbs explained.

"But Diane said..." Tony argued.

"Tony, Diane planted the bomb. She was caught on the security camera." Gibbs explained.

"But why would she?" Tony asked.

"Because she is an evil woman." Gibbs replied.

"What about Jimmy?" Tony asked.

"I am sorry Tony but Jimmy did die. He was crushed, there was no hope." Gibbs apologized.

"Oh man, Palmer." Tony sighed.

"He's in a better place, where nobody can hurt him ever again." Gibbs assured.

"I know but what about Breena?" Tony asked.

"Ducky said that she was a wreck but Ed, Leon, and him were doing their best to help get her calmed down." Gibbs explained.

"I feel so bad for her and the baby." Tony sniffed.

"They will be OK, in time." Gibbs assured.

"How can you be so OK?" Tony asked.

"I am not OK but I have to be strong for you, Ducky, and most importantly Breena." Gibbs explained.

"Which team is on the case?" Tony asked.

"Leon handed it over to FBI and I am assisting." Gibbs replied.

"Go get Diane and Floyd, so that Jimmy can have justice." Tony sniffed.

"Oh I will." Gibbs assured.

* * *

><p>There were certain things that never got easier. No matter how many times NCIS director Leon Vance did them and telling people their loved one had died was definitely at the top of the list. Selfishly he had prayed the whole drive to the hospital that his car would crash. He didn't want to die and leave Jared and Kayla orphaned or be severely injured and force them to become his parents. He just wanted to be injured bad enough to get out of telling Breena that Jimmy had died. Seeing that kid's body had messed him up bad. He had seen way worse but this. A young husband with an unborn child who had done nothing wrong. That had destroyed him. He thought of all the close calls he'd had over the years and all the times he almost left Jackie and the kids behind him. After leaving Bethesda. He drove to the kids school. Jared had soccer practice and Kayla had rehearsal for a play. He had both of them called up to the office, ready to go home.<p>

"Why did you call us up here, dad?" Jared asked.

"Yeah is everything OK?" Kayla questioned.

"Everything is fine, I just wanted to make sure you guys know how much I love you." Vance explained.

* * *

><p>Floyd lurked outside of Bethesda and looked through the window. Breena had her face buried in Ducky's chest. The old man was holding on to her for dear life as they cried together. Another man who Floyd guessed was Breena's father. Stood behind her, rubbing her back and stroking her hair. Floyd just stood there for the longest time. Until Breena broke away from the two men and rushed towards the exit. Floyd moved over and waited until Breena came out the door. Breena tried to go around him but he grabbed her wrist and forced her towards him.<p>

"Let me go!" Breena begged.

"Aw what's wrong sexy?" Floyd asked.

"YOU! _You_ killed my husband and _you_ are the reason my child will never know it's father. You really thought I wouldn't recognize you?!" Breena snapped.

"Oh your child will have a dad... Me, I will be it's dad and I will show it and you what a real man is like." Floyd explained.

"Get away from me, you creep!" Breena warned.

"But I don't want to." Floyd replied before forcefully kissing Breena on the lips and starting to unzip his pants...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will Ducky and Ed be able to sop Floyd before he really hurts Breena? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	46. Going Down

Breena screamed and struggled to get away from her attacker. She could not believe her day was actually about to get worse. She already wanted to craw in a hole and die so she could be with Jimmy again. Now she was about to get raped by the same bastard who had killed her. She could not believe that idiot thought that she wanted him. She hated Floyd more than anyone else right now. She hated him for killing Jimmy and she hated him for everything he had done to Jimmy when they were still in high school.

"Help! Somebody just freaking help me!" Breena yelled.

* * *

><p>Ducky and Ed had gone into the cafeteria to get some coffee and a couple of cups of soup from the machine since Bethesda was between meal times. Ed was bending down to retrieve his cup of chicken noodle from the machine. When he heard a woman scream for help. He released the cup from his grip and let it fall back into the receiving tray of the vending machine. Ducky heard the screams too and dropped his heart smart vegetable soup to the floor. The liquid splattered up and covered his coat with warm liquid. Both men took off running together. The receptionist had heard the screams as well and was already half-way out the door by the time they got into the waiting room. Ducky and Ed tore out of the hospital and stopped dead in their tracks. The woman screaming was Breena and she was screaming because, Floyd was about to attack her. Ducky and Ed rushed up to Floyd and pulled him off of Breena. Ducky threw Floyd to the ground and purposefully zipped his pants over his still erect penis. Ed knelt down beside his daughter and placed his hand on her shoulder.<p>

"You OK?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I mean think so. He didn't get very far. You guys got to me just in time." Breena replied.

"I wish I had my gun. I would kill that bastard." Ed grumbled.

"It won't make any difference he still killed Jimmy and tried to hurt me and the baby. You can't undo any of that." Breena sniffed.

"I know but I wish I could." Ed replied.

"I called Jethro and he is on his way to take Floyd in but I think that you need to go home and get some rest." Ducky told Breena.

"I don't think I can rest." Breena sniffed.

"Well you still need to be somewhere a bit more comfortable. If you cannot go to your own home you may stay at mine." Ducky replied.

"OK...I guess." Breena replied.

"Come on baby girl. No way I am letting you be alone." Ed replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs was back in the usual post that he hated by his son's hospital bed. He never wanted to leave again anytime he left something terrible happened. Something that would leave Tony in worse shape than he was in before. So when he heard the phone in Tony's room ring. A shiver ran down his spine. It had to be an emergency. Everybody knew how much he needed to be with Tony. So they would call his cell or text and just wait until he got around to checking it. He leaned over and picked the phone up off the cradle.<p>

"Hello?"

"Jethro it's Ducky."

"What happened, Duck?"

"Floyd, he...he tried to rape Breena!"

"Shit, is she OK?"

"Physically yes but this only added to her emotional distress."

"Did you call, Fornell?"

"Not yet"

"OK I will be right there and I will call Fornell on the way."

"Thank you Jethro, we are by the front entrance and I am holding Floyd down."

"Great"

* * *

><p>Fornell slammed the door to the interrogation room behind him. He wished that Jethro would get back and help him with this but Tony was his top priority right now. Fornell was glad that somebody was putting Tony first for once. He didn't know much about Senior but from what Gibbs said. It was clear that the older DiNozzo cared very little for his son if at all. He stormed over to the table where Diane was sitting, handcuffed, and pissed off. That bitch had finally been caught by local LEO's and brought down to NCIS for questioning.<p>

"This is unjust!" Diane snapped.

"No what's unjust is that you get a lawyer. It is clear you bombed NCIS and it is clear that you are the one who killed Jimmy." Fornell replied.

"Going on Gibbs's gut? I thought you were smarter than that Tobias." Diane replied.

"First of all Gibbs's gut is amazing. Secondly we know that you are the one responsible because there is footage of you planting the bomb and footage of you stealing the director's phone and wiring it to the bomb." Fornell explained.

"Come on sexy. You have to know those videos can be doctored. A big, strong, veral FBI man like yourself." Diane flirted.

"Do you really think that flirting with me will turn me? You bombed a federal agency, injured an innocent man, and killed another." Fornell hissed.

"What's done is done." Diane smirked.

* * *

><p>Gibbs didn't even say goodbye to Tony. He just bent down and made sure his gun was in the ankle holster and then tore out of the room. He skipped the elevator and took the stairs two at a time. He got down to the main floor and rushed outside. He had forgotten to call Fornell but figured he could just do it afterwards. He patted his side and made sure the handcuffs he now vowed to always keep on him after the altercations with Floyd and Senior. When Ducky saw him, he stood up and forced Floyd to get up and walk with him. As Ducky was handing Floyd off to Gibbs he started to run off. Fully expecting Floyd to run. Gibbs withdrew his gun, turned the safety off, aimed, and fired. Hitting Floyd in the back of the head. He fell to the ground, his blood spurted out as he fell. Ducky walked over to the former security guard. Even though it was clear the man was already dead.<p>

"Rot in hell." Ducky cursed Floyd's body before kicking him hard in the side.

"You OK, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"I miss him, already." Ducky admitted.

"This is all my fault. I should have arrested Floyd properly or at least been there this morning. Maybe I could have prevented it." Gibbs confessed.

"No Jethro it is not your fault. It is the faults of two evil human beings who only cared about themselves and getting what they wanted." Ducky assured.

"Poor Breena" Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Floyd is dead and Diane is heading to prison but what happens now? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	47. Breaking

Gibbs was really starting to worry about his friend. He could not believe that Ducky had kicked a corpse. Even the criminals the old Medical Examiner had to handle were treated with respect. So when Ducky kicked Floyd and told him to rot in hell. Gibbs immediately realized that his dear friend was in a great deal of emotional pain. It made sense Ducky and Jimmy had the same father/son relationship that he had with Tony and McGee. Now Jimmy was dead and the man responsible was lying dead in the parking lot. After having nearly raping Breena. After kicking the body Ducky sat down in the parking lot, hugging his legs to his chest and sobbing. Gibbs was about to call Fornell but when he saw his friend breakdown. He set his phone back in his pocket and walked over to his friend's side.

"You OK, Duck?" Gibbs asked placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"M...Mr. Palmer" Ducky sobbed.

"I know Duck, I miss him too." Gibbs replied.

"He was my son!" Ducky cried.

"I know" Gibbs replied.

"I should have gone with him. Maybe I could have protected him. Shielded his body from the blast. I am eighty years old and have no family left. Jimmy was just a boy not even thirty and Breena and him were about to welcome a baby." Ducky admitted.

"No Duck, there was nothing to be done. Randy was with him and it was his job to protect Jimmy and he couldn't save him." Gibbs replied.

"I know... I know but I just want him back!" Ducky cried.

"We all do." Gibbs replied.

"I...I can't be here anymore. I need to go to NCIS and clean out Jimmy's desk. So that Breena does not have to do it." Ducky replied.

"OK, I need to call Fornell and tell him that Floyd is dead. He will send somebody to collect the body and we may have to call Breena in to deliver a testimony." Gibbs explained.

"OK" Ducky replied.

* * *

><p>Fornell could not remember the last time he felt this dirty and guilty after talking to a criminal. After his talk with Diane he felt sick and violated a way most people stopped feeling after their probationary period. He could not believe that Diane didn't seem to care that she had killed Jimmy and was going to go to prison most likely for the rest of her life. All she cared about was the fact that she had failed to convince Gibbs that Tony was the real bomber. She was a real sick woman and he prayed that after the trial he would never see her or even hear her name spoken again. He was getting ready to go home and call his ex-wife who shared the same name as the most recent criminal and tell her to keep Emily for the night. All he wanted to do was take a long hot shower or bath and try to completely forget the events of the day. When his phone rang. He slid it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. Gibbs was calling him. He flipped his phone open and pressed answer, hoping that this call wasn't one that would keep him at the office tied to the case any longer. He had already decided to put the paperwork off until morning.<p>

"Hello?"

"I have Floyd, Tobias."

"Ugh, I will be right there."

"No we need your coroner. I shot that bastard. He tried to rape Breena and then he attempted to run from me."

"OK, I will send somebody over. I am still at NCIS."

"OK, oh yeah is there any news on Diane."

"Some LEO's brought her in, I talked to her and her lawyer and she is on her way to the prison."

"Good"

"How is everybody?"

"Ducky is falling apart and he said that Breena was in really bad shape."

"I'm sorry, Jethro."

* * *

><p>Breena walked through the front door of her house. She didn't say anything to her dad. She just let the door slam behind her and went straight to her room. She flopped down on her bed and buried her face in Jimmy's pillow. She still couldn't believe he was really gone. She had lost the love of her life at only twenty-eight years old. She was nine months pregnant and she would deliver the baby knowing that her husband would never get to hold or know their child. To make things worse she had almost been assaulted by a man who was at the very least responsible for the death of her husband. She could barely breathe she was crying so hard.<p>

"Breena?" Ed called knocking on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Breena snapped.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Ed asked.

"Go away." Breena sniffed.

"I know you are hurting but please don't shut me out." Ed begged.

"I just lost my husband, the father to my child. I need to shut the world out for a while." Breena argued.

"Breena please don't be like me after your mother died. You were twelve when we lost her and pretty independent but your child isn't even born yet and when it is. It will be completely dependent on you like you said. You lost your child's father." Ed explained.

"I will let people in to help with the baby but until it is born I will shut the world out." Breena explained.

"Just get some rest. That's all you can do right now." Ed replied.

"Yeah OK, I will try." Breena replied.

* * *

><p>When Tony woke up that evening not only did he find that he was alone but he also felt weak and hot. He weakly reached up and placed his hand on his forehead. He was burning up. He picked up the call button and called for a nurse.<p>

"May I help you, Tony?" a nurse asked.

"I think I am running a fever." Tony replied.

"I will be in to check you right away." The nurse replied.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs waited for the FBI coroner to come and collect Ed's body. The he drove Ducky back to NCIS and promised to come bring him home as soon as he checked on Tony. When he got to his son's room he stopped dead in his tracks. A nurse was standing outside the door talking to Dr. Pitt. What had gone wrong now?<p>

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"I am sorry Gibbs but Tony spiked a fever while you were gone. We are running tests to determine the exact cause but we are hoping it is just a result of all the stress his body has been under the past few weeks." Dr. Pitt explained.

"How high is the fever?" Gibbs asked.

"104" Dr. Pitt replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Gibbs has a lot on his plate with Tony being sick and Ducky breaking down. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	48. Fever

Gibbs slipped into his son's room. Naturally his head went to the worst possible places. One hundred and four was a high fever for a healthy person but for Tony it could be disastrous. His injuries had taken a lot out of his body and his lungs were scarred by the plague. The thing that scared him most was how susceptible Tony was to pneumonia. If he caught pneumonia it may just be the end for him. It was almost like God was determined to take his boy away from him. He wanted to shake his fists at the sky and curse God and everything. It killed him that Senior was lying in a hospital bed feeling sorry for himself because he had to have his knee replaced and that he had was heading to jail. Both of which he had brought upon himself. Meanwhile every day brought more challenges for poor Tony.

"Boss?" Tony asked weakly.

"What's wrong, son?" Gibbs asked.

"I feel terrible dad." Tony moaned.

"You have a pretty high fever." Gibbs replied.

"How bad?" Tony asked.

"One hundred and four" Gibbs replied.

"Am I going to die?" Tony asked.

"Like hell you are." Gibbs grunted.

"Come on dad. How much more do you think my body can take?" Tony asked.

"As much as I say it can take." Gibbs grunted.

"You drive a hard bargain." Tony commented.

"Just get some sleep. Your body needs rest." Gibbs replied.

"Sounds like a good plan." Tony replied.

"Night son" Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs kept his post by his son's side. He didn't ever want to leave his boy's side again. Every time he left. Something else horrible happened to Tony. He was glad that Leon was understanding of his need to be with his boy. Even Fornell wasn't angry with him for staying with Tony. Maybe Tobais pictured Emily in Tony's place. Maybe he just cared more for Tony than he let on. Either way Gibbs was just glad he didn't get in trouble for leaving in the middle of a case or get fired for taking an indefinite leave of absence.<p>

"Hey Gibbs" Dr. Pitt called from the doorway.

"What is it, Dr. Pitt?" Gibbs asked.

"Just here to check on your boy's lungs." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Didn't you just do that?" Gibbs asked.

"Half an hour ago. I want to check him every half hour." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Good I am glad that you are checking him regularly." Gibbs replied.

"You never know with Tony." Dr. Pitt sighed.

"I know and it seems that every disaster happens when I am gone." Gibbs observed.

"Yeah I noticed that too but I didn't want to say anything around you." Dr. Pitt replied.

"I am thinking of chaining myself to his bed." Gibbs half-joked

"My brother-in-law is a cop. I could get you a pair of hand-cuffs." Dr. Pitt offered.

"Thanks" Gibbs replied.

* * *

><p>For a long time Ducky stood in front of Jimmy's desk. He just couldn't bring himself to clear out his beloved assistant's desk. He was still holding on to hope that this was all just a terrible nightmare and that Mr. Palmer was just fine, sleeping peacefully beside Breena. Finally he reached over and picked up a pile of paperwork. He slipped it onto his desk. He could go through the papers later but he wanted to have all of the things that Breena would want packed and ready when she arrived. He picked up Jimmy's nameplate and held it in his hand. Fresh tears fell from his eyes and stained the brass plate. He hugged it close to his chest.<p>

"Dr. Mallard?" Vance called.

"Wh...What do you need director?" Ducky asked.

"I need to discuss something with you." Vance replied.

"What is going on director?" Ducky asked.

"First of all I am deeply sorry about Mr. Palmer." Vance replied.

"Thank you director he will be deeply missed." Ducky replied.

"Yes he will. Secondly Dr. Wilson will be preforming his autopsy." Vance replied.

"I have heard good things about him." Ducky replied.

"He is an excellent Medical Examiner and he will be the temporary ME." Vance explained.

"Excuse me? Are you firing me?" Ducky asked.

"Of course not but the loss of Jimmy has already taken his toll on you. Besides that Breena is falling apart right now and that baby is going to be born any day now. She needs support and you need a break. The first two weeks are mandatory and after that you can either ask for more time, come back, or put in for retirement." Vance explained.

"Truth be told Leon. I don't think I can come back here anymore." Ducky admitted.

"Take the two weeks and then see how you feel. You and everybody else will have to bomb a psych eval. If you fail I will be forced to put in for your retirement. I am sorry." Vance explained.

"Very well, just let me clean out Mr. Palmer's desk for Breena." Ducky replied.

"Would you like a little help?" Vance asked.

"I need it." Ducky agreed.

* * *

><p>Breena sat up in bed. The baby was kicking her like crazy. Just the night before Jimmy was sitting by her side rubbing her belly and talking about how they had a soccer star on their hands. She had ruffled his hair and told him that most babies kicked like that. She gently rubbed her stomach and closed her eyes. She could almost see Jimmy sitting beside her, talking about how amazing their baby would be and everything he wanted for it. They had wanted their child to get the best education but to try sports because it was good for kids to get fresh air and exercise. She and Jimmy had both hoped that the baby would have her sense of humor.<p>

"I don't care about any of those things now. I just want this baby to be happy and look just like my Jimmy." Breena whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Breena visits Tony in the next chapter and Tony falls apart. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
